The Hunters
by Tiger-Serenity
Summary: Author's Note -- See Yin and Yang for explaination.
1. The Story Begins

To all of you that are wondering, I will be continuing my _Yin and Yang_ story.  However, until I get this story out of my mind, I will not be able to concentrate on it.  This story just popped into my mind one night, and I had to begin writing it.  I hope you enjoy it.

I have read several stories about vampires.  This is a twist on that idea.  An author by the name of Christine Feehan heavily influences it.  If you enjoy reading romance novels then you will like these books.  She is a wonderful author in my opinion.

Her books go in this order:

_Dark Prince_

Dark Desire Dark Gold 

_Dark Magic_

_Dark Challenge_

Dark Fire 

"Dark Dream" (Contained in the book _After Twilight_)

_Dark Legend_

_Dark Guardian_

If you read her books, then you will see the influences to my story.  Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Nor do I own the "Dark" series.  I am just a fan writer having fun.  So please don't sue me!  ^_^

**Warning**:  This story will be between rated R and NC-17 for language, violence, and yaoi.  If you are not old enough to read this, then don´t read it.  But I can't stop you.  If you want to read it, you are going to read it.  If you don´t like yaoi, then parts of this story are not for you.  I will mark off those sections by using ***** This way you can skip if you wish.  I am also going to remove the sections from the story so my account won't be removed from Fanfiction.com.  But, they will be posted on Mediaminer.org

/ Yugi to Yami /

// Yami to Yugi //

\ Ryou to Bakura \

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\

[Malik to Marik]

[[Marik to Malik]]

(Seto to Jou)

((Jou to Seto))

*General conversation*

+Commands+  

_Personal thoughts_

On with the story!

The Hunters 

By: Tiger_Serenity

Chapter One

The Story Begins

      Humans call us vampire.

That is not what we are.

True we drink blood to survive, but we do not kill our victims.

We are the true undead´s hunters.

This is our story.

      "Yami, look out behind you!"  A tall brunette yelled out.  He was fighting his out battle and could not help.  His eyes flashed red fire.  The creature before him burst into flames.  It shrieked as its body melted away leaving a pitch-black organ behind.

            The tri-colored hair "teen" whirled around on his feet.  His fist connected with the creature's chest.  It emerged holding a second black organ.  It screeched and tried to grab it, but slowly pitched forward onto its face.

            The other two teens had just finished their battles as well.  The hearts of the fallen creatures beat in their hands.  They burst into flames.  They vanished.  The blood dried into white powder.

      "That is the second attack tonight, Yami.  They are set on killing you.  This area's hunter must have been destroyed."

      "We won't let them touch you, our prince." A long blonde haired "teen" stepped forward.  "Right, Bakura?"

      "They will not touch a hair on his head.  Not while we and the monsters live."  The silver haired "teen" answered as he stepped from the shadows.

      "They know that without me out people would be lost.  I have yet to name an heir.  I have only led for ten years after my father passed.  If anything happened to me, out people would be in turmoil, making them easy targets."

      "The undead are reproducing as fast as they can, but they are having trouble finding willing members.  Many have come to us recently to be destroyed."

      "Let us find food.  Set many guards around you.  The undead will use their minions to try and find us.  This day the hunters are hunted."

Yami´s P.O.V

            Yami laughed as he left the movie theatre.  _If they only knew the truth.  There is no such thing as a half vampire_.  He had just finished watching _Blade II_.

            He had risen early.  The sun was still up.  _One false idea about my people.  We can walk in the day if we choose.  The undead cannot.  However, for this reason, it is safer for us at night_.  _Time to hunt_.  He flared his senses around him.  He smiled.  _One is nearby.  He waits for the sun to set so he can rise, but I will find him first_.

            It was an easy kill.  The vampire had been recently turned.  His powers were too weak to face a hunter of Yami´s caliber.  He cleaned himself of the blood with a thought.  _Now to feed_.  He used his senses to feel around him for an open mind.  Something strange caught his attention.  _What is this strange power I feel?_  He walked around looking amongst the people.

            He froze.

            There sitting on a bench was a boy that resembled himself so much they could have been called twins.  _Except his eyes are the prettiest shade of blue violet I have ever seen.  They show his very soul.  Such innocence.  Such light._

            His eyes traveled over the boy.  He gasped softly when he saw the golden item hanging around his neck.  _That's the puzzle!  How did he come to possess it?  My people have been searching for it since before I was born all those centuries ago._

      His mind registered two other powers.  He looked at the boy next to the other and again gasped.  _He looks like Bakura!  Except his hair is almost pure white.  He has the ring!_

            The next boy looked like Marik.  In his pocket was the rod.  _How can this be?  The items are so close together.  How could we not sense them?  And why do these boys look just like us?_  He listened to their conversation.

      " Ah, come on Yug, it wasn't that bad of a movie.  Vampires and such don´t really exist."

Wanna bet?  They were in the same room with me, and I did not sense them?! 

      "I must admit, Jou, I didn't like it either.  Too much violence."  The white haired boy shivered visibly.

_The exact opposite of Bakura.  He loves a good fight._

      "Neither did I.  I don´t see how you guys talked me into watching it."  The girl crossed her eyes and shivered.

      "Anzu, it was Honda´s turn to pick the movie this time.  Remember?  You drug us all to that romance flick last month.  I almost gagged it was so syrupy."  Malik was trying to get something out of his hair.  "That stupid brat behind me put gum in my hair and now I can't get it out!"

      "Put ice on it later."

      "Will that work, Yugi?"

      "It should.  If not, you'll have to cut it out."

      "My hair!"

            The blonde suddenly looked at his watch and paled.  Yami´s sensitive hearing picked up his gasp of shock.  "Hey guys, it´s late.  I need to go home.  Bye!"  He ran off.

      "Uh…bye, Jou." Yugi blinked and waved goodbye to his running friend.  "Weird."

      "He's been like that for weeks now.  I hope everything is all right."  Anzu sighed and sipped her milkshake.  "But he's right.  I need to go.  We have school tomorrow.  Bye, you guys.  See you tomorrow."  She waved and walked off.

_I want to meet this boy.  He intrigues me for some reason._  + Separate from the boy.  You have had a long day.  You want to go home and sleep. +  He sent his command through their minds.

      "Man, I just got really tired all of a sudden.  I think I'll go on home.  Take care, you three.  See you tomorrow at the bus stop."  Ryou stood up and walked away.  The ring glowed slightly in the moonlight.

      "Bye, Ryou!"

      "He's not the only one who's tired.  Dude, I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open.  I'm going to bed.  Goodnight."  Honda waved as he too walked off while covering a yawn with the other hand.

      "I usually stay out later, but I am also strangely tired.  Go home, Yugi.  I'm going to go back to my house and watch some television.  Goodnight, Yugi."  Malik walked away leaving a bewildered Yugi behind on the bench.  The rod gleamed lightly.

      "Uh…goodnight.  Everyone just left.  Weird."

_Now is my chance._  

            Yami walked up slowly towards Yugi.  "Excuse me?"  Yugi jerked around and gasped.  "That was my reaction as well.  Do you know why we look so much alike?"

      "I…I don´t know."  Yugi was staring at him.  "Who…who are you?"

      "My friends call me Yami.  I already know that your name is Yugi because I overheard your friends."  He froze.  _One of them is close.  He is more powerful then the last.  He hunts…this boy!_

Yugi´s P.O.V.

            A hissing sound was the only warning, but Yami was already in action.  The owl swooped straight for Yugi with its talons extended.  It was aiming for his chest.  _It wants the puzzle!_  Yugi cried out and ducked.  The owl screeched as it slammed into a barrier.  Yugi stared as it fell before him.  It stood up and disappeared.  Yugi blinked in confusion.

            Storm clouds gathered above their heads.  Yami strengthened the battier around Yugi.  Lightening flashed down towards him.  Yugi yelled and tried to run for cover.  He ran in to something that he couldn't see.  He reached out to feel something solid, but was invisible to his eyes.  "What the hell!?!"

            He watched as more lightening flared to life but they were unable to strike the moving target.  Yugi screamed as bolts struck the shield around him.

+I tire of your games.  Come out and face me, you coward. +Yugi froze as he heard Yami´s voice.  It was pitched low.  He seemed to purr.  It was like music to his ears.  He wanted to hear more.  +You know you cannot kill me.  Come.  Accept your fate.  Find peace.  Cease your evil existence.+

            Yugi gasped as a hideous figure stepped out of the shadows.  It looked like it was once human.  He appeared to be trying to resist, but his feet did not obey him.  "We will get the items and their holders, prince.  You cannot stop up from doing so."  He winced.  This being's voice grated his ears like nails on a chalkboard.

Yami´s P.O.V

      "The items do not and never will belong to your kind.  I hereby place this being under my guard.  If anyone touches him wrongly, I will know it."  Yami blinked as he realized what he just said.  He felt Yugi´s mind open up to him.  The puzzle around his neck flashed gold.  _What the…_

            The vampire chose this moment to attack.  "Look out!"  Yugi yelled and pounded on the invisible shield with his fists.

            Yami blurred right as it reached him.  It went through him.  Yugi blinked, not believing what he had just seen.  Yami solidified again behind it.  The vampire screamed in anger.

            Yugi gasped as its body started to change.  It became dragon-like.  "I will kill you, hunter!"  It sent a ball of fire at Yami, but he easily deflected it with a raised hand.  "You will die this night, prince!"

            It froze.  He looked down.  His form wavered back to human looking.

      "Looking for something?"  Yami smirked.  He had moved so fast that the vampire had not seen or felt the attack until after it was already done.  His black heart lay beating in him palm.  Yugi turned greenish and gulped.

      "No!" The vampire moved to grab it, but it burst into flames.  It shrieked as it too burst into flames and melted away.

            Yami cleaned himself, and turned toward Yugi.  He was pressed up against the far wall of the barrier.  He was shaking badly.  His eyes were huge in his pale face.  _I will have to deal with him in a minute.  The other holders are in danger_.

      * Bakura, Marik, Seto, listen.  There are two that wander these streets.  They are in great danger.  They must be found immediately.  They hold two of the sacred items. *

            Three exclamations of * What?!* filled his mind.

      * The vampires seek to possess them.  Bakura find the one that looks like you.  He smelled of peppermint.  He headed north of where I am.  He holds the ring.  Feel for its power.  Marik, you find the one that looks like you.  He smelled of exotic spice.  He went northeast.  He has the rod.  Go now! *

      * Right! * Yami felt their confusion as they took off searching.

      * What of me, my prince? *

      * Find and check on the other humans that were with them.  They may also be in danger this night. *  He sent Seto their images.  He felt his interest peak at the blond teen.  He smirked.

      * And what of you? *

      * The boy here before me holds the sacred puzzle, and looks remarkably like me.  Now go find the humans. *

      * I will do as you command. *

            At that, Yami turned and stepped towards Yugi.  He curled tighter and whimpered.  Yami sighted.  " Do not fear me, little one.  I will not harm you.  I will protect you.  As I just did."

      "What…what was that?  Why did it try to attack you and me?"

      "That, Yugi, was what you have been told does not exist.  A vampire.  I am a hunter.  I destroy his kind."

      " Why did it attack me?"

      " You hold the puzzle."

      "This?"  Yugi fiddled with the golden item around his neck.  His memories flashed through Yami´s mind.

      "Yes." _ The puzzle was a gift from his grandfather.  He was able to solve it?  How?_  He was staring at Yugi.  It was then he noticed his hunger.  Other desires swept through him.  He was being drawn to Yugi.  He tried to resist the craving, but the call was too strong.  _It´s like he blood is singing to me.  I can't…I can't…I don´t want to…I can't resist._

Yugi´s P.O.V.

            He saw Yami pale.  His eyes glazed over slightly as he stared at him.  Yugi shifted uneasily.  "Yami, are you all right?"

// +Yugi…relax.  I will not harm you.+ //

            Yugi felt his body relax.  He felt calmness wash over him.  He watched as Yami walked towards him, but he felt no fear.  He watched dazed as he bent towards his neck.  Fear flared as he saw fangs extend in Yami´s mouth, but then felt assurance was through his mind in a whisper.

            He felt a slight sting as the teeth sank into his neck.  It didn't hurt.  _It actually feels…erotic._  He trusted this being taking the very life out of him.  Somehow he knew he was going to be all right.  Unknown feelings flared through him.  He moaned softly.  Yami pulled him closer unconsciously in response.

Yami´s P.O.V.

            He felt every emotion that was swimming through Yugi.  He had calmed his fear and now he felt Yugi´s…desire.  The blood flowed into his mouth.

            It had surprised him at it´s first taste.  _So sweet…like a fine wine.  It´s full of his innocence.  It´s addictive.  I could drink all of him if I wasn't careful._

      "Get away from him this instant!"  A flash of purple energy slammed into him.  He flinched.  He closed the wounds quickly, careful not to leave a mark, as another blast hit him.  He created another barrier to support the dazed Yugi as he whirled around to attack.  He froze when he saw who it was.

      "Dark Magician?  Why do you attack me?"

      "Yami?"  The magician dropped his next attack.  "I felt Yugi´s fear.  I was in such a hurry to get to him, I did not realize it was you.  I am sorry."  He looked at the ground.  " He has been hunted so often recently.  I have had to fight hard, along wit the others, to protect him.  We have already destroyed seventeen of those creatures this month.  They break so easily through my spells now."

      "You protect him, Dama?  How?  Does he know of you?"  _It´s the sixth of May…_

      "He wears the puzzle as you can see.  It wanted to protect the innocence it felt in him.  Thus, it granted him the power to summon us. He…favors me."  The magician flushed.  "I sense what he feels to know when he is in danger."

      "So he knows of you, but not the vampires?"

      "Yes.  I erase those memories with my magic.  The other two, Ryou and Malik, are also 

protected."

      "I thought the items could only be used by my people?"

      "Not so, Yami.  They can be used by all those that have a good heart."  Dama looked at the still dazed Yugi.  "He has been through so much.  He just recently lost his parents.  He thinks they died in a car accident from which he was the only one to survive.  However, this is not true."

      " They killed them in their quest to get the puzzle."

      "I tried to stop them.  Celga as well.  But, we arrived too late to save them."  He hung his head.  "I used my magic to make it look like an accident.  It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.  He cried in my arms for days afterwards."

      " Never again, Dama.  Never again will he lose a loved one.  He is under my guard now, as well as yours.  I have formed a bond with him.  If anyone touched him wrong, I will know it.  I can use my powers through him if need be."

      "Thank you, Yami.  I can remain here no longer.  If you need me, call.  The others as well.  We will come to your aide as we have in the past.  Take care of him."  He faded.

      "I will.  I swear it."

            He walked over to Yugi.  _So innocent.  I don´t even know his that well, except through his memories, and I have already grown to care for him more than I should.  I formed a bond with him without even thinking about it._  // +Yugi, you will wake up and remember me, but not the attack or anything said after it.+ //

            Yugi blinked.  He looked around bewildered.  He looked at Yami.  "What happened?"

      "We were talking about you.  Did you lose your train of thought?"

      "Uh…yeah.  I guess so.  Where was I?"

      "You were getting ready to tell me how old you are."

      " Sixteen.  Seventeen in two months."  Yami stared at him.  " I know…I know.  I look about twelve.  I'm short.  Everyone thinks I'm young when they first see me."  Yugi´s pout caused Yami to smirk.

      "You live with your grandfather.  You said he owns a store.  Where?"

      " Oh..I told you about grandpa?  Weird.  I don´t remember.  Oh well.  We live above the game shot he owns.  He sells all kinds of neat stuff.  But, my favorite are the Duel Monster cards."

      "You duel?"

      "Yeah.  See.  Here's my deck."  He pulled it out of his pocket.

_So trusting_.  "What is your favorite card?"

      " Da…The Dark Magician.  He's my strongest card."

_That would explain the connection between them_.  "He is also my favorite card."

      "You duel?"

      "Yes." _I wasn't called King of Games for nothing._  "May I see your deck?"

      "Sure.  Here."

            Yami looked through it card by card.  With each one his eyes grew wider.  It was a powerful deck, but that is not what surprised him.  _Yugi´s deck possesses every single card that my own does!  Odd in deed._  He handed it back to Yugi.  "Very powerful deck.  You must 

win a lot of duels with it."

      " Uh…I've actually never lost.  I even won my first game against my grandpa, and I had no idea what I was doing.  He says that it´s the heart of the cards.  I believe him.  I trust my deck to help me win."

            Yami blinked in surprise.  "Really now?  You must be good.  I will have to watch you duel sometime."  _Our match would be a stalemate._

            Yugi glanced at his watch.  He jerked up from his seat.  "Oh no! It´s late.  My grandpa is probably worried sick about me.  I have to go.  It was nice meeting you, Yami.  Hope to see you again.  Bye!"

_Not so fast, little one.  You are in danger this night.  I am coming with you._  He followed Yugi as he ran all the way home.  He was invisible to any eye.  Including vampires.  _A hard technique to learn, but well worth the trouble.  Now how to stay close to him…_

Yugi´s P.O.V.

      "Hey, grandpa!  Sorry I´m late." He ran in the building.

      "You had me worried for a minute, Yugi.  How was the movie?"  Solomon Motou was busy counting money from the cash register.  He had just closed up for the night.

      " Ugh…Honda made us watch that _Blade II_ movie."

      " I take it you didn't like it?"

      " Nope."

      "You want something to eat or drink?"

      "No.  I had something to eat before I came home."

Normal P.O.V.

            They suddenly heard a loud thumping noise followed by a crash.  They a soft whine.  They ran out the back door to see what happened.  "Oh, grandpa, it's hurt!"

      "Stay back, Yugi!"

+ Yugi will be fine.  Let him approach it. +

      " I don't think it will hurt me.  It should sense that we are just trying to help it.  He must have tried to climb the wood pile."  Yugi moved closer. "I´ve never seen a retriever with multi-colored fur like this before.  He's so pretty."  The dog whined and licked at his hand.  "Are you okay, boy?"

            The dog tried to stand, but gave a loud yep and sank back down.  A bleeding cut they had not noticed before was on its front paw.  He licked at it.  "It's hurt, grandpa!  We need to clean him up.  It could get infected."

      "Yugi…"

+ Allow the boy to do as he wishes. +

      " Please, grandpa.  Look he's not trying to hurt me."  He scratched its ear.

      "Oh…all right.  Let's see if we can get him inside."

Dama = Dark Magician

Celga = Celtic Guardian

Che = Change of Heart

Whip = Whitty Phantom 

Whit, Bey, and Dreg = Blue Eyes White Dragons

Two more special characters to appear in future chapters…who will they be??? ^_^


	2. Nice to Meet You, Ryou

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Nor do I own the "Dark" series.  I am just a fan writer having fun.  So please don't sue me!  ^_^

**Warning**:  This story will be between rated R and NC-17 for language, violence, and yaoi.  

/ Yugi to Yami /

// Yami to Yugi //

\ Ryou to Bakura \

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\

[Malik to Marik]

[[Marik to Malik]]

(Seto to Jou)

((Jou to Seto))

*General conversation*

+Commands+  

_Personal thoughts_

The Hunters 

By: Tiger_Serenity

Chapter Two

Nice to meet you, Ryou

Bakura´s P.O.V.

_Peppermint, huh?  I haven't smelled anything yet, but I can feel the ring's power coming from this direction now.  It's like it is calling to me._  Bakura was running the streets in a blur in dog form.  His fur was silvery white in the moonlight.  He was using its enhanced sense of smell.  No human could see him.

               After a few minutes he finally caught scent of peppermint.  He followed after it.  He heard a cry from the same direction.  It was one of fear.  _No!_  He could feel the vampire's sense of triumph.

               He turned a corner and froze.  There before him was a vampire holding up a boy that looked remarkably like himself.  _Yami wasn't joking.  He's trying to get the ring!_  He shifted his form.  + Drop him! +

               The vampire paused and glared at him.  He smirked.  "Why should I, hunter?"

+ Face me. + He pitched his voice to a low purr.  His voice wasn't as strong as Yami´s or the others but it still called for obedience.  + You know you cannot win against me.  Let him go and face me.  Meet your fate and find peace. +

               The vampire snarled as it felt it's grip relax and let go of the boy.  "What makes you think you will beat me?"

"I don't need to think.  I know I will win."  The boy had cowered beside a trash can as soon as he was released.  His eyes were huge as he looked between Bakura and the one who had grabbed him.  _He's in mental shock_.  He sent waves of comfort to the boy along with a command for him to stay still.

               Bakura moved before vampire reached him.  _The fool thought he could catch me off guard._  A plan formed in his head.  He spun up and away from the vampire after slicing it across the chest with his sharp claw-formed hands.  He perched on top of a fence.  The vampire screamed in rage.  It flew at him flinging his blood towards him.  _Big mistake_.

               He moved.

               The vampire screeched and tried to stop.  It rammed itself right onto the stone sword of a statue on the other side of the fence.  It felt a hand enter its ribcage.  "See.  I win."  Bakura snarled.

               He flung the black heart away and sent a fireball after it.   The vampire screamed as it burst into flames and melted away.  It left pitch marks on the sword.  "Well, that's over.  Too quick for my liking, but oh well."

               He heard a whimper of fear.  The boy was staring right at him.  His eyes were wide against his pale face.  Bakura sighed.  He pitched his voice low and soft.  + Come out were I can see you. +

Ryou´s P.O.V.

_No!  Why am I moving?!  Stop!_  He didn't want to move, but his feet were thinking on their own.  He couldn't believe what he just saw.  _He moved faster than I could see, removed a heart that was pure black, and created a fireball.  What is he?_  He started shaking.

      "Do not fear me.  I will not hurt you.  I was sent here to protect you.  More like that will come after you because of the ring you hold."

      "What…what was that?"

      "A vampire."

      "But…but they don't exist."  Ryou was finally in front of the one who looked so much like him.

\\ +You will forget about the vampire, and what happened.  You will think we net on the street.  We were talking about your ring, and where you got it.+ \\  He blinked.  His mind blurred.  He blinked again.  "You were saying?"

      "Uh…where was I?  My dad gave me the ring for my sixteenth birthday last year.  He found it in Egypt at a bizarre"

      "In Egypt?"

      "He is an archaeologist.  He was on a dig there.  He goes away a lot.  He always sends me something from where he is."

      "He leaves you alone?"  Bakura growled low.  His eyes narrowed.

      "Not really…"

      " What do you mean?"

      "I'd rather not say."

      "If you wish."

      "Oh!  There is my house.  I didn't even realize we were walking towards it.  Well, that you for walking me home.  What did you say your name was again?  I don't remember."

      "Bakura."

      "Strange…that's my last name.  Ryou Bakura."

      "Yes…that is strange."

      "Oh well.  Goodnight."  Then a thought struck him.  "Are you hungry?"

Bakura´s P.O.V.

               Bakura froze.  "Excuse me?"

      " Do you want anything to eat?  I have some things here that are quick to fix."  He was shifting back and forth on his feet.  His hair fell away to expose his pale neck.

               Hunger slammed into Bakura.  He had not fed yet.  Hunger of another kind swirled through his mind.  He stared at Ryou´s neck.  _I can´t…resist.  It's too tempting.  His blood…is calling to me.  _\\ +Ryou, come here.+\\

               Ryou´s eyes glazed over.  He stumbled forward right up to Bakura´s chest. _So beautiful.  So innocent.  His soul shines in his eyes.  _Ryou sighed, causing his hair to move and expose more of his neck.

               Bakura breathed in the peppermint scent.  It came from Ryou´s hair.  He took a piece of it and twirled it between his fingers.  _So much like my own.  He felt his teeth lengthen in his mouth.  He bent forward._

               The first taste of Ryou´s blood caused him to gasp.  _It's sweet and full of his innocence.  It's addictive._

      "If you're not careful you might drain him dry, Bakura."  A voice spoke softly behind him.  It actually sounded like a blend of two voices in one.  One soft and one harder.

               Bakura quickly sealed off the wound and whirled around.  He dropped the attack when he saw who it was.  "Che…what are you doing here?"

               Change of Heart was standing before him.  "I sensed who you were before I attacked you.  I know you would not hurt him.  I am connected to him through the ring.  It gave him a part of its power to protect his innocence.  He has a good heart, and is thus able to use it.  He can call on me or any other monster in his deck."

      "You are the one that protects him while his father is away."

      "Yes."

      "For how long?"

      "A little under a year.  He turns seventeen next month."  She sighed.  Her opposing wings drooped.  "It has grown so hard.  We all struggle against the vampires.  We were barely able to defeat the last one that attacked him.  The one you stopped was the fifteenth one this week."

      "But it's Wednesday!"

      "Exactly."

      "I will protect him."  Bakura blinked when he realized what he had just said.  He had meant every word.  Words formed in his mind.  "I hereby place this being under my guard.  If anyone touches him wrongly, I will know it."  The ring flashed in response.  "What?!"

               Che smiled.  " I thought so.  Take care of him, Bakura."  She disappeared.

What did she mean?  Why did I say a bonding spell?  Why did the ring react like that to it?

               Ryou stirred.  He was waking up from the spell.  Bakura quickly moved him to the porch swing, and disappeared.  "What?  What happened?  I fell asleep on the porch swing?  I must be tired."  He moved towards the door and paused.  "Bakura…I hope we meet again.  Goodnight, wherever you are."

               A silver white dove perched on a tree branch next to the house.  _Goodnight, Ryou.  I will guard you this night._


	3. Marik, Meet Malik

I am starting to get mad.  I have tried several times to fix the format on these chapters.  I have finally given up.  I am sorry.

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Nor do I own the "Dark" series.  I am just a fan writer having fun.  So please don't sue me!  ^_^

**Warning**:  This story will be between rated R and NC-17 for language, violence, and yaoi.  

/ Yugi to Yami /    // Yami to Yugi //     \ Ryou to Bakura \     \\ Bakura to Ryou \\

[Malik to Marik]     [[Marik to Malik]]     (Seto to Jou)     ((Jou to Seto))

*General conversation*

+Commands+  

_Personal thoughts_

The Hunters 

By: Tiger_Serenity

Chapter Three

Marik, Meet Malik

Marik´s P.O.V

      "Who am I supposed to be looking for again?  Yami said he smells like exotic spices, and looks just like me.  I can feel the rod´s power coming from this direction."

               He hopped from one roof to the next.  He stopped as his senses caught tainted power.  _There is one nearby.  He seeks to harm someone.  It is coming from the same direction as the ring!_  He heard a cry for help.

               He ran.  He ran right into a battle scene.

               Several monsters were fighting a vampire.  It was snarling.  Behind them was a boy staring at the battle with awe on his face.  _He looks just like me.  Yami wasn't pulling my leg._

               The vampire started to shift its form.  + Stop!  You cannot change!  Back away all of you.  I will finish this. +  The vampire snarled again.  It was stuck half changed.  +You cannot fight it.  Come to me.  Meet your fate, undead one.  You know you cannot defeat me in your weakened state.  The monsters would have destroyed you eventually.  Come.  You tire of your soulless existence. +

      "I could have beaten them, hunter."  It spat blood at him, but he moved.  It sizzled as it hit the pavement.  A small black crater appeared.

      "I think not.  And what makes you think you an defeat me?"

               It leapt into the air.  It froze in mid-air at Marik´s raised hand.  The boy gasped and started in fascination.  "Really, I would love a good fight, but it is going to be over too fast anyway."  He dropped his hand.  He blurred.

               His fist connected with the vampire's chest.  "See.  Over all ready."  The heart beat in his hand.  It burst into flames at his silent command.

      "No!"  The vampire shrieked as it caught on fire and melted away.

               Marik watched as the wind caught up the dried blood and whirl it away.  He smirked.  He turned around to face the monsters and the boy.  "I take it the boy has the power to summon you, Whip?"

               The Witty Phantom stepped forward.  "Yes.  The power of the rod sought to protect him.  Although his mind is tainted, his heart is still good."

      "How is he tainted?"

      "He was forced to drink from a vampire's blood.  He only took a little before we attacked it.  But, it was too late.  He escaped us.  He can now easily read and use Malik."

      "Were you unable to purge the blood?"

      "Not even the Dark Magician, Dama, could remove it."

               Malik shook as he listened.  He stepped forward.  "I know the laughter in my head was not my own.  Who are you?"

      "My name is Marik.  And you are?"

      "Malik Ishtar."

      "Hello, Malik.  Now, I want you to listen to me." + You will forget what you just saw, and what you heard.  You were walking with me towards your home.  Our similarities sparked your interest.  You were telling me about your day.+  The monsters disappeared.

               Malik´s eyes glazed over as the memories were erased.  He blinked.  "Uh…yeah.  I just got back form watching this really cool movie called _Blade II_ with my friends.  Have you seen it yet?"

      "No, but I have been meaning to, though."

      "I love bloody action movies.  My friends think I'm nuts."

      "You are not nuts.  I also like those kinds of movies."

      "You do?  I haven't seen you around here before.  Believe me I would have noticed.  Did you just move into town?"

      "I move around a lot.  I buy and sell things.  I am just passing through."

      "Oh.  You're a trader.  What would you get for something like this?" He pulled the rod out of his pocket. "Not that I would sell it.  It was the last thing that my father gave to me before he left."  Malik saddened.  "He never came back."

      "What do you mean?"

      "He was on Easter Island doing some research.  Some say he fell of the cliff accidentally.  Others say he was pushed.  Some say that he jumped on his own.  No one that saw him fall could actually remember what happened.  They never found his body."

               Marik felt uneasy.  _No one could remember the truth._ "He wouldn't jump, would he?"

      "He had no reason to jump.  We were happy.  Dad was getting a promotion.  We had just bought a new car.  He was engaged to be remarried.  We were all going to go together on his next trip."

      "Doesn't sound like he had a reason to commit suicide."

      "No.  I think he was murdered."  His voice turned cold.  Marik stared at the dark look in his eyes.

      "Why do you think this?"

      " One of my dad's partners called me and told me about a man who asked about this item.  He demanded it.  When my father told him he didn't have it anymore, the guy went crazy.  He started yelling about wanting it and demanded to know where it was.  He threatened to kill my father in front of Ron.  Then he just disappeared.  Like…poof!"

_A vampire._  _They killed his father in their search for the items._  "That is strange."

      " I think the guy carried through with his threat.  The police couldn´t find him to question him.  He had just simply vanished.  No records came up on him when they ran the sketch that Ron had made of him.  Two days after he made it, he was killed in a bizarre explosion on site."

_They killed him, too!_  "Do you have a copy of this picture?"

" I have several.  Come on in and I will show you."  He opened the door for Marik.

               The house was dark, but Marik´s keen vision picked out the room.  The front room was lavishly decorated.  Malik opened a drawer and handed him a picture from an envelope.  _Vampire.  I remember him.  Yami destroyed him in England.  He was a strong one._  "I am sorry there are so many doubts about your father's death, Malik."

      "Thank you."

      "Well, I will leave you now.  Goodnight."

      "It will be a goodnight if I can get some sleep."  Malik mumbled.

_An effect of the vampire's blood._  "You have been having trouble sleeping?"

               Malik shrugged.  "Sometimes I only get about two hours."

+ Malik, listen to me.  You will climb the stairs to your room and change clothes.  As soon as you step in your room, you will feel sleepy.  You will fall into a deep dreamless sleep until your alarm clock goes off. +  His voice was low with manipulation-tinted words. _I will guard you this night._

               Malik turned and walked slowly up the stairs.  As soon as he did, Marik turned invisible.  He saw a flash of tan skin under the blonde hair.  The blood sang.

               Before he knew what he was doing, he was drinking the spicy sweet tast of it.  He broke off and closed the wound with a swish of his tongue.  Malik continued on with his spell-induced mind as if nothing happened.

_Why did I do that?  I fed well before finding him.  Those three would be robbers will never try that again.  Not after the scare I gave them anyway._  He smirked.  _People will probably think they're crazy when they start babbling about a dragon when they wake up._

               He noticed the gum in Malik´s hair.  He removed it with a flick of his wrist.  The smell of the spicy shampoo from the boy's hair hung in the air.  He breathed it in.  As he began setting guards around the house words came unbidden from his mouth.  "I hereby place this being under my guard.  If anyone touches him wrongly, I will know it."

               Inside Malik´s room, the rod flashed bright gold in response.  _What just happened?_


	4. New Dog and Family Problems

Most of the formatting from the last chapters have been fixed.  The missing parts are up, so if you want to skim back over the previous three chapters you can.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Nor do I own the "Dark" series.  I am just a fan writer having fun.  So please don't sue me!  ^_^

Warning:  This story will be between rated R and NC-17 for language, violence, and yaoi.  

/ Yugi to Yami /     // Yami to Yugi //     \ Ryou to Bakura \    

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\     [Malik to Marik]     [[Marik to Malik]]

(Seto to Jou)     ((Jou to Seto))

*General conversation*

+Commands+  

_Personal thoughts_

On with the story!

The Hunters

By: Tiger_Serenity

Chapter 4

New Dog and Family Problems

Yami´s View

_This is actually going to be fun!_  Yami was grinning inside of his disguise.

      "Come on, boy.  Don't go to fast.  Come on.  That's it.  Good boy."  Yugi crooned.  He was moving towards the game shop, pretending to favor his leg.

* Anyone got any popcorn for this drama display? *

* Seto!  How the…. How did you sneak up on me? *

            The dark brown cat on the roof grinned.  * Do you really think you are the only one that has learned to mask his presence? *

* Well, no.  Have you found the three humans? *

* All but one.  I was looking for him when I smelled your scent. The boy does look remarkably like you, Yami. *

* I know.  Now go find the third human.  And feed.  I can feel your hunger. *

*As you wish. * Seto disappeared.

            Yami stretched his senses.  He barely felt Seto´s signature, but it was still there.  * Ha!  I knew you couldn't hide from me. *  He laughed when he heard Seto´s growl in reply.

      "You're almost there.  Why are you looking at the roof?  There's nothing there.  Come on.  Yugi had opened the door for him.  "Go on in.  That's a good boy."

            Yami looked around as he went inside.  It was modestly decorated.  There was a television on a metal stand with several movies stacked under it.  A matching couch and chair set faced it.  The dining room was small.  It only contained a small table with two chairs.  Frames lined the walls.  Several contained pictures of a young couple holding a multi-color haired baby.  _His parents…_

      "Let's take a look at that leg."  Yugi´s grandpa kneeled down beside him.

      "Will he be all right?"  Yugi started petting him between the ears.  

            Yami leaned happily into the touch.  _Ah…that feels good._

"It doesn't look too bad.  It's not broken.  He should be fine in a few days."  He wrapped a cloth around the cut and tied a knot in it.  He stood back up.  "He's your responsibility now, Yugi.  You have to feed him, give him water, walk him, and clean up after him.  You are to give him a bath tomorrow.  Understood?  He might belong to someone, so don't get too attached to him."

      "Yes, sir!  What should we name him?"

      "Yugi…"

_I hope it's not something stupid._

      "Grandpa, if anyone was looking for him, we would already know by know.  A dog like this would be easily missed."

      " What comes to mind when you look at him?"

      " Red…black… and blonde…. Yami."

      "Woof!"  Yami almost fell over in shock.  He couldn't stop himself before he barked.  _Does he suspect that it's me in disguise?_

      "Yami…odd name, but Yami it is.  Why that name?  It means dark."

      "I met someone today.  His name was Yami.  He had hair just like me and this dog."

      "Yugi, what have I told you about talking to strangers?"

      "I trusted him, somehow.  He was really nice.  He looked to be about my age."

_If you only knew the truth, little one_.

      "You are too trusting sometimes."

      "I know.  I know."  He looked down.  His face was sad.

            Yami whimpered and put his head on Yugi´s thigh.  Yugi unconsciously began petting his head.  _Do not be ashamed of yourself, Yugi.  That is the side of you that is so desirable.  Your innocence.  Damn, that feels good._

            He jerked.  He growled.  He barked.  + Let me out! +  He ran to the door.  Yugi followed him.

      "What's wrong, boy?"

// +Let me out!  Now! + // His command rang in Yugi´s head.  He opened the door.  Yami ran outside.  // + Shut the door and go watch television.  Do not look out the door or the window. + // Yugi blinked and shut the door.

            Yami began to shift.  + Come out now! Who dares attack the one under my protection? +

      "Ah, Prince Yami.  I thought I sensed your handiwork in these guards."

+ Face me.  Meet your fate. + He flared out his senses.  He felt a tainted, but familiar power that he could not recognize all around him.

      "As the prince, you are the strongest.  I would be a fool to face you alone.  But, mark my words.  The boy and his sacred item will be mine.  You cannot protect him all the time.  I will enjoy breaking him of his innocence."

      "You will not touch him!"

      "We will meet again, prince."  The power faded.

_Who is strong enough to withstand even my summons? _* Be on guard.  A powerful one walks these streets tonight. *  He felt their response. 

            He turned back towards the house.  He waved his hand to repair the guards that the creature had broken.  He set more.  He sensed Dama´s spells, and added his power to them.  He marveled at how ingenious a few of them were.  _Dama is quite crafty.  I had forgotten how strong he is.  A good ally to have._  If anyone sought to harm those inside the house, they would be destroyed in the end by either the guards or by Yami.  Friends could enter without harm.

            He felt several bones pop and twist as he bent back into the form of a dog.  He was careful to reform the bandage around his leg.  He started at the door.  _I could open it myself, but that would be too strange.  I guess I will have to get in this way._

            He barked.

            Yugi opened the door after a few seconds.  "Are you done?  Okay, come back in, Yami."

Yugi´s View

      "I don't think Yami should climb the stairs, Yugi.  He will have to sleep down here tonight.  He can guard the store.  Maybe it is a good thing he is here.  It's past midnight, Yugi.  You have school tomorrow.  Go to bed."

      "Yami is special, grandpa.  There's just something about him."  The dog jerked his head to look him right in the eyes.

      "What do you mean?"

      "His eyes.  They're full of intelligence."  _So familiar somehow._   The dog shifted his gaze.  Yugi started as he thought he felt something move around inside his head.  The dog again looked him right in the eye.  _Strange.  It's like he know I was thinking about him._

      "Dogs are intelligent creatures, s are intelligent creatures, Yugi.  Go to bed."

      "I'm going to sleep down here tonight.  That way if he needs me, he can get me up."

      "Are you sure?  You know that couch is not comfortable to sleep on for a long period of time."

      "Yeah.  I'll be right back, Yami."  He ran up the stairs.

Yami´s View

            Yami turned towards the presence he felt materialize after Yugi left.  _Dama._

      "This would be funny if I didn't know why you were doing this.  You do realize that if I felt like it, I could trap you in that body.  But, I won't.  Not after all you have done for Master Yugi.  Take care of him, Master Yami.  I you need us, call."  He faded.

_I'll take care of him.  I promise._  

Seto´s View

_That would have been funny for the others to see. Yami pretending to be an injured dog.  They would have been rolling with laughter.  Especially Bakura._

Seto was flying above the city in his favorite form.  A small Blue Eyes White Dragon.  He was invisible to all human eyes.  _Powerful, yet majestic_.  He loved flying almost as much as fighting.  He made another lazy pass over the city.  _I have already found two of the humans and guarded them with protection spells.  I have yet to find the third.  He interests me for some reason._

            His sensitive dragon eyes picked up movement in a lighted window.  It was the only one on the entire dark street.  Curiosity struck.  He swooped lower to look inside the window.  He landed on the tree when he saw who it was.  _It's him!  Damn, he's even better looking when in person.  But, why does he look so frightened?_

            Seto then noticed the room.  It was almost entirely empty.  There was a small desk with a rickety looking chair, and a very uncomfortable looking bed.  There was nothing on the walls.  No paint.  No posters.  Two walls had holes in the plaster.   Several spots were tainted a strange pinkish color.  The light bulb hung from the ceiling unshaded.  _What an odd room.  Why is it like this?_

            The boy slowly started peeling off his long sleeve shirt.  He was wincing with each movement.  What Seto saw next made him gasp in horror.  He wanted to retch and scream at the same time.

            The boy was covered in varying colored bruises.  Several cuts ranged over his body.  One nasty cut on his back looked like it was getting infected.  His pants followed his shirt.  Several more bruises and cuts were revealed.  And…something else.  _Are those teeth marks?!? Who does this to him?_

            A crash came from downstairs followed by loud cursing.  The boy gulped, blanched, and started shaking.  He started whimpering and looked around him.  He threw on a pair of pants that were too short for him.  Seto could smell his fear, and something else that he could not identify.  "Where are you, you freak piece of shit?!"  A cruel sounding voice hollered from the room downstairs.  The boy ran in a circle.

+ Come to the window + Seto´s voice traveled across the boy's mind, soothing it.  + Who frightens you so?  Tell me now + Loud footsteps fell on the stairs.

      "My father."  He barely whispered it, but Seto´s ears caught it on the wind.

His father!  His father does this to him?!? 

            The door crashed open to reveal a large, very drunk, blonde haired man.  Seto could smell the alcohol coming from his blood all the way outside.  He wanted to hurl.  "There you are, freak.  I told you to be home hours ago.  You know what happens when you disobey me."

      "Yes, father."  He whimpered and moved away from the window.

      "I'm going to enjoy this."  The man was rubbing himself obscenely through his jeans.

      "No! Please, no!  Don't!"  The boy backed away.

      "Come here!"  He lunged.

+ Touch him and you die! + Seto rang his voice loudly through the man's mind.  His eyes flashed red fire.  Lightening crashed.

Jou´s View

            Jou watched as his father stopped mid-lunge.  A look of shock crossed his face.  "Who just said that?"

"Huh?"  _Nani?  No one said anything.  Great now not only is he drunk, he's hearing things, too.  Lightening?_

      "Come out!"

      "I don't think you want me to do that"

_Nani?!_  Jou stared at the window.  He had just heard someone, but he couldn't see who it was.  _It's two stories up.  What did he do?  Climb the tree?_

      "How dare you look inside my house and threaten me."

      "Your son is not your personal punching bag.  You really deserve to die.  In the old days, you would.  + How long have you beat him? +  Jou heard the voice drop in pitch.  _It's so smooth sounding._

      "About three months."

Jou´s jaw dropped.  _He answered him with the truth?!_

Seto´s View

+ Have you abused him sexually? +  He kept this question silent from the boy's ears.  + Answer me truthfully +

      "Yes."

+ Blink how many times? + He watched as the man blinked eight times.  "You sick disgusting bastard!"

      "Who are you calling a bastard?  Come in here and fight like a man."

      "You don't want me to do that."

      "Why not?"

      "Because I'll win."  His voice dropped to ice.

      "You overconfident prick!"

      "You think I won't win…" The man suddenly grabbed at his throat like he was choking on something.  His face turned red.  + And I am not even in the room.  Imagine what I could do inside + His voice purred.

            He stepped into the room, noticing that there was no glass in the window.  _How does he stay warm?_  He floated to the ground.  He heard the boy gasp.

      "I'm seeing things!  I could have sworn you just floated!"

      "I did, you bastard."  He turned to the boy who had sunk down onto his bed in shock.  "What do you wish to happen to him?"

      "Huh?"  The boy started at him with a weird look on his face.

      "Death or life?  It's your choice."

      "Why are you asking him?!"  The man swung at Seto´s face with a fist, but he easily caught in his hand.  The man screamed in pain as he fell to his knees.

      "Because you are the one that caused him pain.  Chose carefully.  What is your name?"

      "Katsuya Jounouchi, but everyone just calls me Jou."  He was staring at his father.  He was trying to pull his fist out of the other's hand.  The fist was starting to turn red, blue, and white.

      "Well, Jou?"

      "I want him to suffer for what he has done to me.  Death is too easy of an escape for him.  I want him to pay."  Seto nodded as he heard the cold response.

      "What?!  Let me go!  I'll kill you both!  Aaugh! My hand!"

      "Your son has spoken.  You will live."  He dropped his voice back to smooth ice.  +Tomorrow you will go down to the city jail and admit to the police what you have done.  You will also admit to your other rapes + He heard Jou gasp in shock.  He switched back to talking into the man's mind. + You will be jailed.  Every night your mind will create a dream of you being raped and tortured to the point of death.  The pain will feel real.  You will envision light.  Escape from your torment.  You will wake up right before you touch it, only to start the process over again.  You will wake up and feel the pain, but not the dream.  Every night for the rest of your pathetic life.  Do you understand me? +

            The man's eyes were glazed.  He was drooling like a mad fool.  He nodded his head.  + Now get out of my sight before I do something far worse + The man stumbled out of the room.

            Seto sighed.  He turned towards the still shocked Jou.  "Are you all right?"

      "Wha…what just happened?  Who are you?  What are you?"

      "My name is Seto Kaiba.  Your father is finally going to pay for his various crimes.  His mind is sick and twisted.

      "Can you…can you really influence him like that?"

      "Yes, Jou." + Now listen to me.  You are in mental shock.  Relax.  Sleep.  You will forget that I was here.  You will wake up when you need to go to school after your father leaves to turn himself in to the police.  Sleep now +

            Jou slowly shut his eyes.  He started to pitch forward, but Kaiba quickly caught him and laid him on the bed.  Afterwards, he searched for a blanket.  He searched the entire filthy house.  Only one flimsy blanket in the father's room.  He came back into Jou´s room to see him shivering in his sleep.  _It's too cold.  He'll catch cold._  He pulled on his powers.  With a thought he created a thick cotton blanket out of the air.  He laid it over Jou.  _Now the hard part._

Seto relaxed his body.  He closed his eyes.  He let himself fall away.  His mind floated out in the form of silver light into the boy's body.  He began seeking out injuries.

            He found several severe internal bruises.  His diaphragm was swollen.  His intestines were starting to herniate through it.  Several broken ribs were meticulously stitched back together.  He fixed the broken wrist, as well.

            The hardest part was all of the nervous system damage.  _One wrong move and I could kill or permanently paralyze him_.  He took care of all the swelling first.  He soothed and fixed his bruised spine.  He drained the excess fluid from around Jou´s brain.  _How was he moving?_  He reformed several damaged brain cells.  Then he made quick work of the cuts, bruises, and infections.

            After checking one more time to see if he missed anything, he pulled back into his own body.  Something was nagging at him in the back of his mind, but he ignored it.  He gasped as he fell over.  _Damn.  That took too much of my energy.  Need…blood._

            He stumbled to Jou.  He made sure he was asleep deeply before he sank his teeth into the flesh of his neck.  Again, something nagged at him, but he could not identify if.

            Sweet and tangy assaulted his senses.  He felt the energy flow into him with each drop.  He sealed the wounds, making sure he didn't leave a mark.  _What is it about you, Jou?  Why do I have this desire to protect you_?  + Rest.  When you wake up, you will think you healed naturally +

            Startling himself, he placed a kiss on Jou´s forehead.  _Goodnight, Jou.  Maybe we will meet again._

      As he left to hunt the city for vampires, he placed several spells around the house.  He leapt into the air, his body twisting, again changing into a dragon.

            He didn't hear the soft voice whisper in his sleep as he snuggled into the blanket.  "Seto…"

            A figure smiled next to the window.

Dama = Dark Magician

Celga = Celtic Guardian

Che = Change of Heart

Whip = Witty Phantom

Whit, Bey, and Dreg = Blue Eyes White Dragons__


	5. Things begin to Get Interesting

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  I don't own the "Dark" series either.  I am just a fan fiction author having fun.  So don't sue me! ^_^

/ Yugi to Yami /      // Yami to Yugi //      \Ryou to Bakura\

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\     [Malik to Marik]      [[Marik to Malik]]

(Seto to Jou)     ((Jou to Seto))

*General conversation*    _Personal thoughts_     +Commands+

On with the story!  Enjoy!

The Hunters

Tiger_Serenity

Chapter 5

Things begin to Get Interesting

Yami´s View

_That thing is uncomfortable_.  Yami watched as Yugi again rolled over in his sleep.  _He should be in a bed_.

            He shifted his form back to normal.  He easily lifted the sleeping teen.  He shifted lightly in his arms.  His head ended up in the crook of his neck.  Yami could feel the warm breath from his mouth.  He jerked.  He looked down at his charge.  _I could never…he is too innocent._  He carried him up the stairs.

            Yugi´s room was decorated neatly. On one wall there was a large poster of Dama preparing to attack.  On the other wall was a picture of Celga, the Celtic Guardian, with his sword drawn in front of him.  The walls were a soft blue.  The blankets on the bed were dark blue.  A matching beanbag chair was thrown in a corner.  A television graced the other.  His book bag was open next to a desk and chair.  His deck was on top.  Several puzzles and games lined the shelves around the room.

            He laid Yugi down on the bed and covered him with the blanket.  He watched as Yugi snuggled into it smiling in his sleep.  Yami reached up as if bidden to touch his hair.  _What is it about you, Yugi?_

Yugi´s View

            Yugi woke up to the shrill sound of his alarm clock.  He rolled over and slapped at it with a groan.  For a second, he thought he heard a deep chuckle.  Something warm and wet passed over his exposed hand.  He jerked fully awake.  "Huh?  What?  How did I get upstairs?  Did I sleepwalk up here?  Hey, Yami.  Hey, boy.  How are you today?  Yugi crooned as he scratched behind Yami´s right ear.

            Yami barked happily and ran in a circle.  Yugi laughed as he got out of bed.  "You could have let me sleep a little longer, you know.  You must have followed my up here last night.  I'm sorry.  That must have hurt."  He pulled off his shirt.

            He pulled out a clean school uniform.  "Another day of school.  Just what I need.  Another day of getting picked on."  Yami blinked at him.  Yugi could almost see the confusion in his eyes.  "Bullies, Yami.  They pick on me a lot because I am smaller than they are.  Ryou, too."  He heard Yami growl softly.  "Sometimes I think you understand what I am saying.  Like last night…"

            He pulled on the white shirt.  He saw Yami quickly look at the floor after he pulled off his pants.  "I'm just changing clothes, silly.  Who would have ever heard of an embarrassed dog?"  He pulled on his pants, then his shoes and jacket.

            He zipped up his bag and slid his deck into his pocket.  "Come on, Yami."  He ran out of the room smiling.

Yami´s View

            Yami followed slowly.  Inside he was blushing furiously.  _He's beautiful both inside and out.  I did not like the bruises, though.  If they are from the bullies he was telling me about, they would regret the day of their birth._

            He found Yugi in the kitchen with his head in the refrigerator.  "We don't have anything for you to eat, Yami.  How about some…left over hamburger?"  He sat it in front of him.

            Yami sniffed at it.  It still smelled good.  So he began to eat it.  _Another false idea.  My people can eat meat if we wish.  It is vegetables, grains, and starches that we cannot digest._

      "Bye, Yami.  Be good for grandpa!  I'll introduce you to my friends later tonight.  You'll love them!  Got to run!  Bye!"  Yugi shoved a piece of toast in his mouth, and ran out the door.

_Not so fast.  I'm coming with you, little one._  He mentally opened the door and walked out.  It swung shut behind him.  He checked to see if anyone was watching before he leapt into the air, turning into a multi-colored bird.

            His eyes stung.  _We may be able to come out during the day, but it stings like hell on our eyes and skin if not protected._  The stinging stopped after he chanted a spell in his head.

            He saw Yugi running.  He heard him give a shout of greeting.  There on the corner were the friends from last night.  He felt Marik and Bakura join him.  * How went the night? *

* Two weak attacked, but my spells held. * Bakura swooped down low to look at Ryou who was talking to Yugi.

* Only one.  He put up a pathetic fight. *  Marik growled.  He watched Malik ruffle Ryou´s hair.  Ryou swatted at him, laughing.

* All was quiet at Yugi´s house after the strong one left.  Seto, how went your night? *

* Two deranged vampiresses tried to seduce and kill me.  Not a bad night. *  He swooped down to see Jou give the tall brunette a high-five.

* And the humans? *

* Protected. *  Seto´s voice was hard.

* There is more.  You hide it.  What? *

* The blonde boy, Jou, has a father that beat him.  He is now on the way to the police station with an added spell in him mind.  Courtesy of me. *

* I would have just killed him.  Where are they going? *

* It's Thursday, Bakura.  They have school. *

*Oh yeah. *  They flew above the group of teens.  Their conversation floated up to them.

      "He's got really pretty fur.  You'll get to meet him after school."

      "Cool!  Yugi has a dog!  What did you name him?"

      "Yami."

            Three surprised squawks filled their ears.  They looked up to see three large birds circling a slightly smaller one.   They were staring at it.

* What?  He doesn't know it's really me.  He gave me that name because of my hair colors.  I reminded him of me in my human form. *

* You…masquerading as a dog.  Oh, this is rich! *

            The teen saw the white bird twist in the air.  Small squawks filled the air.  "Is that bird…laughing?"  Ryou asked puzzled.

* You idiot!  Not it off! *

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Normal View

            The day passed by relatively quickly.  The lunch bell rang.  The worst time of the day.  Yugi glanced at Ryou.  He gave a slight knod.  They ran for it.  They were jerked to a halt by two pairs of hands.  "Well, if it isn't out little pals, Ryou and Yugi."

      "Let us go!"  Yugi squirmed.  Ryou also struggled.

      "Where is your lunch money, twerp?"

      "I left it at home."

      "I brought my lunch."

      "Oh well.  Well take the lunch…and... this as well until you pay us for it."

      "My deck!   Give it back!"  A fist struck Yugi in the stomach.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            Outside two slumbering birds jerked awake.

// Yugi! //  His eyes flashed.

\\ Ryou! \\  Bakura also focused.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

      "Make us.  You'll get it back when you give us money.  I have heard that it is pretty strong.  Rumor has it that you have never lost a duel with it.  If you're not careful, I might not give it back at all."

      "No!"  Yugi was trying to catch his lost breath.

// Yugi, relax.  I want you to focus on the one holding you.  I know you are confused, but please, just do it.  I can help. //

            Yugi stared at the larger teen.  He felt a presence enter his mind.  His eyes shifted crimson.  He felt a voice enter his mind and flow out of it.  + Let him go + 

            The teen froze and let go of his arm.  +Give him back his deck + He slowly handed it back to Yugi, who quickly placed it back in his pocket.  The senior started screaming.  Outside Yami smirked.  Yugi blinked.  Ryou stared.

\\ Ryou, look at the one holding you.  I can help. \\  Ryou glanced at the boy holding him.  His eyes locked.  They turned cold.  He felt Bakura´s voice flow in and out of his mind.  The senior dropped his arm and started screaming at the top of his lungs in fear.

Yugi´s View

            Yugi was really confused.  _That voice in my head…sounded like Yami.  He told him to let me go.  Then he started screaming_.

            He heard Ryou quietly    whisper the word "Bakura."  He glanced at his equally confused friend.

            Everyone had gathered around the two boys.  One was rolling around screaming.  "Somebody put it out!  Fire!  Help!"  The other was swatting his body and screaming something about scorpions.  Then, they both passed out.

      "Did that just happen?"

      "Yeah."

            Yugi scrunched his nose in thought.  _I heard Yami in my head.  How?_

// Relax, Yugi.  You have your deck back.  Go eat. //

/ Yami? /

// Uh… //

/ Is that you? /

// Yes.  You can hear me? //

/ How are you talking to me?  And I can answer you back.  How? /

// I don't know. //

/ I'm talking to you in my head. /

// I will try to figure this out.  You go get some food. //

/ I forgot my lunch money. /

// Look in your pocket. //

/ Money!  How did that get there?  I'm starving.  Talk to you later, Yami. /

// Later, Yugi. //

Ryou´s View

            Ryou ate his lunch in silence.  He vaguely heard Yugi telling Jou about how Yami had woken him up this morning.  _I know I heard Bakura in my head.  He did something to that boy._  He got up to throw away his trash.

\ Bakura? \  It was now or never.

            Outside a white dove jerked in surprise as the name filled his mind.  \ Bakura, was that you? \

\\ Uh…Ryou? \\

\ Bakura!  I knew I wasn't crazy! \

\\ You heard me?  You can hear me? \\

\ Yes.  How are we talking together? \

\\ I don't…know. \\

\ What did you do to him? \

\\ Made him think he had scorpions all over him.  Relax, Ryou.  He will be fine. \\

\ At least I can talk to you when I'm bored.  Where are you? \

\\ Closer than you think.  The bell just rang.  Go to class.  We can talk later. \\

\ Okay! \

            Ryou saw Yugi walking in front of him with Malik.  "Hey, guys.  Wait up!"

      "What's up, Ryou?"

      "Something weird is going on.  I just talked to Bakura in my head."

      "You, too?  I talked to Yami earlier.  Who's Bakura?"

"You guys, I've been talking to Marik all day."

"Marik?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yami´s View

* How are they able to answer us?  They shouldn't ever really hear us!*

* I don't know! * The blonde feathered pigeon fluffed his feathers.

* But, they are human! *

            Seto´s voice of reason filled their minds.  * What happened to each of you last night? *

            Yami told them his story first.  They all glanced at each other when it came to the bonding spell.  * That's it! *

* You said it, too? *

* I also said it last night. *  Bakura whispered.

* The bonding spell is allowing you to communicate on a private mental path.  You also took their blood.  I can smell it in you.  It strengthened the bond. *  Seto fluffed his feathers.

* We have some explaining to do. * Yami sighed.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jou´s View

            Last period of the day.  Jou was staring at the chalkboard trying to make sense of the equation written on it.  A knock on the door startled everyone.  The principal walked in the room.  "Katsuya Jounouchi?"

      "Yes, sir?"

      "Come with me, please."

      "Okay."  He followed him out of the door and down the hallway.  When he saw the two-uniformed officers, he froze. _It wasn't a dream.  Was he really there last night?  Seto…_

      "Are you Katsuya Jounouchi?"

      "Yes, sir."

      "We have some questions we need you to answer.  Would you come with us to the station, please?"

      "Why?"

      "Your father is there acting like it is a confessioner´s booth.

_This proves it!_  "Uh…okay."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seto´s View

            Seto had seen the police car pull up.  He perked up in interest as he heard the name Jounouchi.  His suspicions were confirmed as Jou walked out the door with the officers.  He took flight.

* Seto? *

* They are going to ask him about his father.  He will be upset.  I will help keep him calm. *

* All right. *  Yami smirked.  Marik and Bakura looked at each other before they burst into bird laughter.  Yami chuckled as well.  * Seto is starting to care for the blonde.  What was his name?  Jou? *

* Oh, shut up! * Seto growled in response.  The laughter began again.

            He followed the police car.  He could feel Jou´s fear growing by the second.  He tried to help him relax.  He was nearly panicking by the time they reached the station.  (Jou, relax!)  He knew Jou would not answer.  He had not said the bonding spell.  Secretly, he wished he had.

            He nearly fell out of the sky when he heard Jou whisper into the wind.  "Relax, he says.  I was supposed to forget.  You told me to forget.  Why didn't I?  Seto?"

_He remembers!?  Damn.  Wait…he heard me?  How?  Wait… I took his blood._  He landed behind Jou.  He looked around, then shifted into human form.  _Might as well...  _"I'm right here, Jou."

            Jou gasped.  He turned around slowly.  "You're real!  I thought you were a dream."  He launched himself at the taller figure.  "He did it!  He really confessed."

      "Yes.  He couldn't ignore my command."  His face was flushed.  Jou was still hugging him.  It felt good.

      "And you are?"  The policeman looked him over.

      "Seto Kaiba.  + You will allow me to go with Jou +

            The officer shrugged.  "Come on."

      "You really can do that."

      "Yes, I can.  I don't understand why you remember me."

      "I just…did."

      "Jou, when we get inside, I am going to go invisible.  I will still be here, but you won't be able to see me."

      "Uh…okay."

      "This way, Jounouchi."  Seto disappeared.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jou´s View

            Jou blinked.  He heard loud yelling.  He recognized the voice instantly.  He blanched.  He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and squeeze lightly.  _Seto…_ "What's going on?"

      "He came in this morning like a raving lunatic.  He started confessing things like it was Doom's Day, or something.  After he was done, he passed out cold.  During that time we brought in a witness.  She confirmed one of his admissions.  She positively identified him from his voice.  When he came to, he started screaming that he was made to tell."

      "Why am I here?"

      "Jou…did he ever do anything to you that he should not have done?"

            Jou froze.  He felt Seto squeeze his shoulder again.  His smooth voice washed through his mind.  (+ Tell them the truth, Jou+)  He made himself relax.

      "Jounouchi?  Are you all right?"

      "Yes, sir.  He did.  He threatened that if I ever told anyone, he would find a way to hurt my friends.  I couldn't risk that."

      "What all did he do?"

      "All the…all the things he probably…told you, sir."  He shook slightly.  Seto wrapped him in a hug from behind.  He leaned into him.

            The police officer paled, and then turned greenish.  "Oh my…that…sick…perverted bastard.  Even the candle…"

      "Ever that."  Jou shuddered.  The hug tightened.

(Candle?)

      "Don't ask."

      "Huh?  What did you just say?"  The police office looked at him weird.

      "Uh…nothing, sir.  I…developed a habit of…talking to myself."

      "Understandable.  If all the charges hold against him, he will be in jail for the rest of his life.  Do you have any relatives?"

      "None that I know of, sir.  My mom and sister left years ago.  He said they died, but I didn't know whether to believe him or not."  Jou shook his head.  "Mom and Serenity may still be alive!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            An hour later, Jou was bouncing around the room.  He bumped into Seto, who laughed in his mind.  "They're alive!  That bastard told me they were dead so I wouldn't leave!"  He grabbed Seto and twirled, causing Seto to grab a hold of him, and follow his lead.  "They're alive!"  Seto laughed at Jou's happiness.

            To the police officers it looked like he was pretending to dance by himself.  They couldn't see Seto.  One cleared his throat.  "Would you like to go live with her?  She has agreed to it.  She thought you had run away."

            Jou stopped.  "Live with them?  I don't know."

(Jou, she is your mother.  And your sister is there, as well.)

      "What about school?"

      "You would have to finish the school year here because the schools are different.  Is there anyone you could stay with?"

      "I could stay with Yugi Motou and his grandfather if I asked, I think."

            A banging sound was heard.  "Let me at the little freak!  I'll kill him and that mind controlling bastard."  The officer ran out of the room.  A struggle and shouting was heard.  "I should have years ago!"

      "Get him!"

      "How the hell!?!"

      "Don't shoot!  You might hit the boy!"

      "No!"  Jou stopped in horror as his father ran right at him.  "Seto!"

            His father froze in mid-step.  "What the fuck!?!"

            Jou turned to see a pair of icy blue eyes and sharp teeth.  Red flashing eyes hovered beside the dragon.  "I warned you."

            The coroners ruled it a heart attack.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Normal View

            They had felt Seto's rage all the way across town.

* Ouch.  Damn.  I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that. * Bakura whistled.

* Me, too.  He's pissed.  Big time. *

* Something must have happened concerning Jou. *

* You think so, Yami? *

* I don't think.  I know. *

            They were flying above Yugi and the others.  "Dude, that bird was crazy!"

      "Tell me about it, Malik.  It must have had something against all those girls hanging around you."  Ryou glanced up at them.

      "I would actually like to that it, though.  They get so annoying sometimes."

* You are still in trouble for that. *

* Ah, come on, Yami.  You would have done the same thing if it were Yugi. *

* Well…you're right.  But, you are still shouldn't have done it. *

      "I hope Jou is all right.  He never came back to class…" Yugi frowned.

      "I can't wait to see Yami.  He sounds so cute!  Too bad Jou's not here.  He was so looking forward to meeting him."  Anzu sighed.

      "Cheer up, you two.  You know he can get himself out of anything." Honda ruffled Yugi's hair.

* I need to go ahead to cover my tracks with the grandfather.  Guard them. *

* Yes, sir! *

               _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou´s View

      "Hey, Ryou…aren't those the same birds from earlier?"

      "I think so, Yugi.  Have you talked to Yami again?"

      "No.  Have you talked to Bakura?"

      "Not since lunch."

      "How is that possible?  To talk to them mentally?"

      "I don't know."

\\ We will try to explain it, Ryou.  Yami and I both will.  \\

      "Nani?!"  \ Bakura, you know the Yami Yugi was telling me about earlier? \

      "Ryou, are you all right?"

\\ Yes, I do.  I…work with him. \\

      "Bakura knows Yami.  He says they work together."

            They heard barking.  A black, red, and blonde body pounced on Yugi, making him giggle.  In the air two birds were falling over themselves in laughter.  "Yami!  Okay, boy!  Glad to see you, too.  Now get off of me, please."

            Ryou heard Bakura laughing in his head.  _Why is he laughing?  It started right after Yami pounced on Yugi._  Malik was also looking around strangely.

            Yugi stood up from the ground.  "Guys, this is Yami.  See.  I told you he had pretty fur."  Yami barked and stood on his back legs, pawing at Yugi.

      "Oh, he's so cute!"  Anzu leaned forward.  She scratched his head.

      "Yugi!  Did you enjoy Yami´s greeting?"  Solomon Motou was laughing on the porch.  "He raced out of here like Hell's Angels were on his heels to get to you."

      "Hi to you too, grandpa."

      "He was good all day.  Sulked a little after you left, but he got over it enough to do a little exploring in the store.  The customers loved him."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yami´s View

* Oh, the customers loved you, huh? *

* Shut up, Bakura. *

* Will you be all right without us, Yami?  We have not yet eaten today.*

* Go, you two.  Hunt.  If I need assistance, I will call the monsters. *

* Right. *

* Be on guard for puppets. *

* Yes, sir. *

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            Yami had had enough.  He thanked every deity he knew when Honda and Anzu finally started to leave.  She had poked and prodded him all over.  He had wanted to bite her so badly.  And that wasn't even the worst part.

            Bakura and Marik returned just in time to watch his final torment.  They had laughed themselves to tears.

            They had tried to give him a bath.

            Yami had almost fallen for it.  He ducked right before the hose water hit him.  It soaked Yugi instead.  They chased him all over the yard.  Their minds had been too clouded with excitement for him to control.  He had to cheat a little by using added speed to escape.

            He had still gotten soaked in the process.  It had turned into a water war.  There had been no way to escape it without being obvious.  They finally gave up from sheer exhaustion of chasing him and each other.

* Now, not only do you look like a dog, you smell like one too! 

* Bakura…* Yami growled.

* What?  It's the truth.  You stink. *

* Seto returns. *

            There was a knock on the front door.  "Who could that be?"  Yugi, whose hair was still dripping wet, opened the door.  He gasped.  "Jou!"  His grandpa walked up behind him.

      "Heya, Yug."  Jou shifted on his feet.  "You're all wet."

      "Are you Solomon Motou?"  The uniformed officer behind Jou asked.

      "Yes.  Can I help you, sir?  Jou isn't in any serious trouble, is he?"

      "Jou´s father came in the station today confessing enough sins to book him for life.  We were just finishing with our questions for Jou when he started raving like a lunatic.  He hand had somehow been severely broken.  He would never have been able to use it again.  He broke free and charged Jou.  We couldn't fire for fear of hitting Jou as well.  Then the man just stopped, turned red, grabbed his chest, screamed, and keeled over.  He was dead before he hit the ground."

      "Oh, Jou!"  Yugi ran forward and hugged him.  Yami heard Seto growl softly.

* They are just friends.  I take it you killed the father. *

* I warned him.  He didn't listen. *

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jou's View

      "Can he stay here for a while as his paperwork is being processed for him to live with his mother, sir?"

      "His mother?  But, I thought…" Yugi blinked in confusion.

      "They're alive, Yug.  He lied to me.  They live across the river.  He told them I had run away.  Can I stay here, Motou-san?"

      "He can stay here as long as he wants."

      "Thanks, gramps."  Jou smiled.

      "Sign here, please."  Solomon signed his name on the paperwork.  The officer took it.  "Thank you.  If you need anything, Jou, just let us know."  He nodded and walked out the door.  Marik and Bakura snuck in before the door closed.

      "Jou, why didn't you tell us?"

      "He threatened to hurt you if I did."  He heard a soft growl.  He turned.  "Well, hello.  Who are you?"

      Jou, this is Yami."  Yami leaned happily into the ear scratch Yugi was giving him.

      "Heya, boy.  Did I ever get an earful about you today."  He scratched behind Yami´s other ear.

            He heard Seto growl.  (My puppy.)

            Jou laughed.  "Uh…okay…you're jealous of a dog.  Should I scratch behind your ear, too?"  Jou smiled.  Seto hit him on the back of the head lightly.  "Hey!"  Jou glared behind him.

      "Huh?"

      "I'm getting confused."  Ryou looked around.

      "Me, too.  Jou, who are you talking to?"  Malik wrinkled his nose.

      "Uh…"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Normal View

* You can speak to him, but he cannot answer you back. *

*I am not bonded to him, but I do have his blood. *

* When the time is right, I bet you'll say it. *  Yami turned to face the grandfather.  + You are tired.  You are going to take a nap +

      "Yugi, I'm going to go take a nap."  He yawned and walked up the stairs.

      "Okay, grandpa.  See you at dinnertime."

\\ Ryou, don't yell. \\

(Jou, stay quiet.)

[[Malik, stay quiet for a sec.]]  They looked around questioningly.

* Now! *

            Three figures suddenly appeared in the room in front of them.

      "Bakura?"

      "Marik?"

      "Seto?"

      "Uh…hello."  Bakura was surprised as Ryou stood up and hugged him.  "Hi, Ryou."

      "So, I didn't dream you up last night, huh?"  Malik grabbed Malik in a one armed hug.

      "I've been with Seto since I left school."  Jou stood in front of him.

      "We have some explaining to do."  Bakura sat down on the couch.  Ryou sat next to him.  Seto sat on the arm of the armchair that Jou sat in.  Malik and Marik shared the other.  Yugi sat on the free spot on the couch.

            Jou noticed the sad look on his face as he looked around.  Yami had his head on his knee.  "What's wrong, Yug?"

            Yugi looked at Bakura.  "You're Bakura, aren't you?"  He nodded.  "Ryou told me about you.  He said that you work with Yami."

      "I do."  Bakura smirked as the dog lifted his head and stood up.

      "Where is he?"

      "Closer than you think."  Marik was staring at Yami.

      "Huh?  Where?"  Yugi looked around puzzled.  His eyes met Yami´s.  He paused.  "Yami…"

// Yes, Yugi? //  He walked over and put his paws on Yugi's knees.  Everyone stared as he started to shift form.

      "No..way."  Jou stuttered.  He looked at Seto, who just shrugged.

      "Hello, Yugi."  Yami still had his hands on Yugi´s knees.  He was looking up at him on the couch.  He was staring.  Then, his smile grew wide.

      "I…I knew it!  I knew there was something about you!"  He launched himself at Yami, who blushed as he easily caught him.  "It was you all along!"  Yugi had latched onto his neck tightly.

            Ryou suddenly stood.  He looked at Bakura and the others.  "You were the birds that followed us all day!"  He said accusingly.

      "Guilty as charged."  Bakura smirked.

      "Okay, am I the only one here that is confused?"

[[We will explain it to you.]]

[You can change shape?!]

[[Not…so loud.]]  Marik was shaking his head.

[Oh.  Sorry.]

            Yami stood easily and placed Yugi back on the couch.  He faced them.  The other three stood up as well.  "We originally planned to keep you out of this, but certain things have passed that has brought you directly into this.  Such as the ability to talk to each other mentally."  Yami stepped forward.  "I know this is going to be hard to understand and believe, but please listen."


	6. Yami's Tale

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Nor do I own the "Dark" series.  I am just a fan writer having fun.  So please don't sue me!  ^_^

**Warning**:  This story will be between rated R and NC-17 for language, violence, and yaoi.  

/ Yugi to Yami /  // Yami to Yugi //   \ Ryou to Bakura \

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\    [Malik to Marik]    [[Marik to Malik]]     (Seto to Jou)    ((Jou to Seto))

*General conversation*      +Commands+       _Personal thoughts_

On with the story!

The Hunters 

By: Tiger_Serenity

Chapter Six

Yami's Tale

            My name is Yami.  This is Malik, Seto, and Bakura.  As you can tell we are not human.  My people do not have a name.  I am their prince.   I have led them for 10 years since the death of my father.  I am also a hunter.

            All of my people have the ability to change their form into any creature they wish.  I changed into a dog so I could watch over Yugi.  We also have the ability to affect the mind of humans if the need arises.  We have the ability to kill with a thought, but we do not.  As you already know we can use our voices as weapons of influence.  Our powers also allow us to create anything made of natural material out of the air, such as our clothes.

            However, only a few have the ability to hunt.  They have to be quick, strong, and on guard.  If not, they would perish quickly.  We four are such hunters.

            Several thousand years ago a sect of our people broke off on their own.  They grew dark.  They began to kill.  Thus, what humans have come to call the vampire was born.  However, with the loss of their souls they also lost a part of their powers.  They crave the blood of my people, and the power it holds.

            They began attacking us with the very creatures we were sworn to protect.  Your time has turned them into a card game known as Duel Monsters.  Several people were being killed: human, monster, and my kind alike.

            Seven brave souls sacrificed themselves to seal off these monsters and create a protective world for them.  Their hearts turned into seven magical items.  They were scattered all over the Earth.  As a return for our kindness, we retained our powers to summon the monsters to our side.  The vampires cannot.  Their powers were stripped by a higher power.

            However, if all seven items were to be brought back together the holder, or holders, would be unstoppable.  It appears that the vampires are now searching for them.  We now seek to find them first.  You three, Malik, Ryou, and Yugi hold three of these items.  For this reason the vampires hunt you.  In order to protect you, the items granted you the use of their powers.  You can summon the monsters to you, as you know.  They have defended you several times already from the undead.

            The vampires are growing more cunning.  Several ancients still exist.  They hold evil powers that are hard to equal.  The only way to defeat them is by destroying their hearts.  Yet, the more we kill, the more they convert.  However, if the human is unwilling, they soon grow insane.  Many have been destroyed by their own kind.

            In our quest to protect you, we bonded with you.  This gave us the ability to communicate mentally to you.  Through these links we can use you if you are in danger.  Bakura and I did this today with the ones holding Yugi and Ryou.  We used your own eyes to see so we could attack those attacking you.  You surprised us by answering us back.  We had not anticipated that.  We suspect that it is the bonding spell.

            Unlike vampires, my kind can walk in the sun if we chose, although it stings our eyes and skin easily.  However, it is safer for us at night because of the vampires.  We do not sleep in coffins.  Neither do vampires.  We sleep in beds.  We protect ourselves by using several strong spells.  Occasionally, if we are very injured, we are placed into the ground until we are healed.  Many hold the ability to heal using their mind and energy.  Seto is one such as this.

            Like vampires, we drink blood to survive.  Do not be alarmed by this.  We do not kill those from which we drink.  We respect life unless the person is disrespecting someone else's.  Seto was forced to kill Jou's father in order to protect him.  However, unlike vampires, we can also eat meat, and drink wine.  But, we must have blood to replace our energy.

            Money is of no value to us.  Several of us are considered very wealthy by your standards.  I hold several small companies around the world.  All of us do.  We also own several houses.  Seto is using his money to build the dueling systems that are used to play Duel Monsters.  This way we can track all duels to check for misuse.  We still seek to protect the monsters.  In return they still come to us when we call for their aide.

            Because we are not human, we age differently.  I am one of the oldest remaining.  I am over 5000 years old.  Seto is 4763.  Malik is 3859.  Bakura is the youngest hunter at 3521.  We have seen many ages and empires rise and fall.  Many generations.  My people were forced to flee Europe after the Greeks began to grow in power.  They knew of us, and our powers.  They sought to use and destroy us.  If one of us was to be somehow caught and studied by modern day science, it could cause world pandemonium.  None would be safe.

            We now live all over the world integrated into human society.  After a certain number of years, we fake our own deaths, and move on to avoid suspicion.  Several of us know many languages for this reason - many now long dead.

            It is possible for a human to be converted to be like us.  However, the change is very painful.  They must have a firm bond with their mate.  If not, they would go insane just like an unwillingly turned vampire.  Once mated, the bond is forever.  When one dies, the mate follows.  Most choose to end their existence for the next, or a vampire kills them.

            There are only 117 hunters left, including us four.  We are scattered across the globe.  We travel to hunt wayward vampires, and to check on our fellow hunters.  We have not yet been able to contact this area's hunter.  He disappeared from us.  That is originally why we came here.  Now we seek to protect you and the items from the vampires and their puppets.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

            Yami stopped.  All four of the boys were staring at him, wide eyed.  He didn't notice someone sneaking around in his own memories.

      __


	7. Truth Revealed and Battle Waged

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  I don't own the "Dark" series either.  I am just a fan fiction author having fun.  So don't sue me! ^_^

/ Yugi to Yami /      // Yami to Yugi //      \Ryou to Bakura\

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\     [Malik to Marik]      [[Marik to Malik]]

(Seto to Jou)     ((Jou to Seto))

*General conversation*    _Personal thoughts_     +Commands+

On with the story!  Enjoy!

The Hunters

Tiger_Serenity

Chapter 7

Truth Revealed and Battle Waged

Jou´s View

      You guys…drink blood?"  _Why doesn't that idea gross me out?_

      "Yes, Jou, but we do not kill those we drink from.  Do not worry about that."

            Jou was rubbing his arms.  All of his cuts and bruises were gone.  He always was a fast healer, but never this fast.  "You healed me didn't you?"

(Yes.)

      "I felt you in my sleep.  I thought I dreamed the presence inside of me.  I felt you working.  Thank you."  He sunk back into Seto, who had moved back to sit next to him again on the chair.

(Your welcome.)

      "Why can't I answer you back like Yugi, Ryou, and Malik can?"

      "I have yet to say a bonding spell.  However, the blood that I took from you after healing you enables me to speak to you."

      "You drank from me?  I thought I dreamt that, too"

Yami´s View

      "Jou, when Seto uses his healing powers he becomes very drained.  If he had not taken from you, he would have been an easy target for the vampires."  Yami had sat back down on the sofa's arm.  Suddenly, he felt something flick across his mind.__

            Yugi cried out.  "Everything wasn't accidents!  My parents!  Malik's father!  The partner!  They killed them!  They killed them trying to get the items!"  Yugi was crying.  Malik was in shock.

// You read my memories, you little sneak. //

/ Why? /

// + Calm down, Yugi.  Listen to me. +  Dama erased your memories of that event.  He thought it was for the best.  How much id you see? //

/ A lot. /

// The bond allows you to also see into my mind, it seems.  Relax, Yugi. //  He pulled him into his lap and sat where he had been on the couch.  He softly rubbed Yugi's back to help him relax.

      "I knew it!  I knew he wouldn't jump!"

      "Malik, the vampire who killed your father was an ancient.  Yami defeated him.  He's gone now from this world."

      "Good.  May he rot wherever he is."  A smell caught Yami's nose.

* He is tainted, Marik. *

* I know.  The monsters tried to remove it, but it was too late.  The vampire escaped.  I will make sure nothing happens.  He will not be used. *

            Yami turned to see Seto smiling at a laughing Jou.  He was using his energy to tickle Jou.  * You have really grown to care for him, Seto.  And in such short time, too. *

* Yes.  And I could say the same for you. * Yami flushed slightly.  Seto laughed.  Yugi blinked between the two.  He had caught Yami's end of the conversation through the link.  He had again been going through Yami´s mind.  Yami shielded him from seeing anything concerning vampires, but he didn't know that.

// Going through my mind again, hmm? //

/ Eep! Caught me. /

// I'll have to punish you. //

/ Huh?  How? /  He suddenly burst into fits of laughter.  Yami was tickling him mentally.  / Stop!  Stop!  I give! /

// I can feel you in my head, just as you felt me.  You cannot hide from me. //

/ I was just curious.  Have you really been to Antarctica? /

// Yes, and it was extremely cold. //

/ You have really been to some awesome places. /

// Yes, I have. //

/ I want to visit Europe someday. /

// Any place special? //

/ Rome, Italy.  Well, just Italy in general. /

// It's a beautiful country. /

/ I saw in your memories.  I have to watch the news for my debate class now, Yami.  Do you mind? /

/ Go ahead. /

      "Hey, guys, I hate to break all the fun, but it's time for the news.  We have to watch if for class tomorrow, remember?"

      "Oh, yeah.  I hate debate."  Jou made a face.

Bakura's View

\ I'm glad you weren't a dream, Bakura. \

\\ Did you think I was? \\

\ Yes. \

\\ Well, I'm not.  And I'm not leaving your side.  Che won't either. \\

\ I was so surprised when she appeared in my room the first time.  She's great to talk to.  She tells me stories and keeps me company. \

\\ I'm glad you like her.  She is also my favorite monster, as well \\

\ Promise your won't leave…\ Ryou's eyes were big and shining.

            Bakura couldn't resist.  He sighed and pulled Ryou into his lap.  \\ I promise. \\  Malik smirked as Ryou snuggled closer.  Bakura's cheeks tinted pink.

* If I didn't know any better…*

* Shut up, Marik. *

Marik's View

* I knew it! *

* Look at yourself. *

* Huh? *  He looked down to see himself rubbing Malik's knee.  He gulped.  * Oh. *  Bakura laughed at him.  Malik's eyes held a strange glint to them.

Normal View

                              Suddenly all four of them jerked.  * Shit!  Of all the damn bad timing! *

* There is a whole bunch on the move, and they are coming here.  They aren't even trying to hide it from us. *

* Let's move! *

+ Stay put!  No matter what you see or hear, do not move from inside of this house +  Yami's voice rang out with authority over the four teens.  "If you need anything summon your monsters."

               They ran out of the door.  Several spells were thrown up by each of them.  It would take even the most skilled vampire days to unravel them all.

* We haven't fed yet, Yami!  We are not at full strength! *

* Shit! *

                              Two beings appeared before them.  "Take what we offer you freely.  Our blood will help strengthen you.  Use it to protect our master.  We will then go inside to defend in case of any intrusion."

               "Thank you, Dama."  He bit into the wrist.  Energy rushed through him.

               "Yugi heard your thoughts.  He summoned us for you."  Celga didn't even flinch as Seto bit into his offered wrist.

// Thank you, Yugi. //

/ You're welcome, Yami.  Be careful. /

// I will be. //

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

                              They were swarmed.  To those inside the house it looked and sounded like total destruction.  Lightening rained down heavily.  Objects were flying through the air.  Whirlwinds blew.  Attacks flared.

                              The Blue Eyes White Dragons roared their attacks.  They fried several vampires.  Summoned Skull electrocuted several more.  Gaia severed several in half, burning their hearts with the heated steel.  Che was causing several vampires to turn and destroy each other at her command.  Whip was freezing several in place with trap spells to be destroyed.

               "Look!  There's too many!  Where are the all coming from?  They need help!  And we can't get out!"

               "You would not be able to help, Master Yugi.  You could be injured, or worse.  Used to control the puzzle to enslave the world."

               "They need help!"

               "Yami said because you guys hold the items, you can summon monsters.  Here.  Summon my Red Eyes.  It's my most powerful card.  And Flame Swordsman, too.  They can help."

               "Thanks, Jou!"  Yugi briefly concentrated.  The puzzle flared gold.  The images on the cards flashed blank.  They watched as they came to life outside.  They both instantly attacked.

               "Awesome…." _Seto, be careful.  Please let him be all right.  _Seeing the Flame Swordsman made him pause a second, but he didn't know why.

               "Dama, Celga, please go help them.  Please!"  Yugi was begging.

               "Master Yugi…"

               "Yami!"  Yugi jerked as he felt Yami be struck in the side hard.  "Yami!  Please help him!"  His tears flowed down his face as he clutched his side.  Ryou and Malik also begged them silently with their eyes.  They felt each strike through their links to Bakura and Marik 

               The looked at each other.  They nodded simultaneously.  They disappeared outside the house.  Dama flared our purple energy as soon as he landed.  Celga severed several in half with one swing.

* Where are they coming from?! *

* That does it!  Exodia! * Yami's eyes flashed fire.  The symbol of his family's power appeared on his forehead in the shape of a golden eye.

* No, Yami, you can't! *

* You're too weak! *  Exodia rose from the ground behind Yami.  It towered over the vampires.  His aura caused several more hiding vampires to appear.

* I will be fine.  Exodia! Obliterate! *

* No! *

                              Exodia lifted his hand.  A large ball of energy gathered.  It flared out over the surrounding area.  All the remaining vampires burst into flames instantly as the light hit them.  Several tried to escape, but couldn't.

               "Thank you."  Yami whispered.  Exodia disappeared.  His eyes rolled back as he pitched forward.  He barely registered Yugi's cry in his head.

* Damn it! *  Marik caught him before he hit the ground.

               "Get him in the house!"  Seto ordered.  "Return to the Realm, all of you!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

                              Across the water on a large island a man smiled evilly.  _The prince has grown in power since I last saw him.  He can now summon Exodia.  Oh well.  It still weakens him.  I will have those items!_

                              A glimpse of silver hair and a flash of gold was all that was seen as the man dropped his control and turned from the window.

                              Malik shook his head.  He heard evil laughter in his head.  "What just happened?"


	8. Meet Kaiba

      Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Nor do I own the "Dark" series.  I am just a fan fiction writer having fun.  So please don't sue me.

/ Yugi to Yami /      // Yami to Yugi //      \Ryou to Bakura\

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\     [Malik to Marik]      [[Marik to Malik]]

(Seto to Jou)     ((Jou to Seto))

*General conversation*    _Personal thoughts_     +Commands+

On with the story!  Enjoy!

The Hunters

Tiger_Serenity

Chapter 8

Meet Kaiba

Normal View

            Yugi had been in hysterics when they brought Yami back inside.  He was now asleep upstairs under the harsh command from Seto.

      "Will he be all right, Seto?"  Jou watched nervously.

      "Yes.  As soon as I seal that gash in his side and stop the blood loss."

      "Seto, you are too weak.  Drink first, then heal him."  Marik slashed his wrist with his nails and offered it to Seto.  "Take freely."

      "You are weak yourself, Marik."

      "I am the least injured of us.  Drink!"

            Seto sighed.  He brought the wrist to his mouth.  He felt Malik's blood run into him.  The others watched.  Ryou was the only one turning slightly green at the sight.

\\ Relax.  It does not hurt.  Marik offered freely. \\

\ It's still weird. \

\\ I will admit that you are all taking this better than I thought you would. \\

\ What do you mean? \

\\ Most humans that know we exist, which are very few, are still wary of us.  They remain loyal to us though because we protect them. \\  

            Bakura finally felt his strength wavering.  He tried to hide the feeling from Ryou, but he still felt it. \ You're hurt! \

\\ It's just a scratch.  It will heal. \\

\ That's a scratch?! \ Ryou was staring at the cut on Bakura's back.  It was slowly leaking blood onto his once white shirt.  He was stopping the blood as best he could.  \ What can I do? \

\\ You can't really do anything. \\

\ Take it. \

\\ Huh? \\

\ My blood. \

\\ Ryou… \\

\ It will help you won't it? \

\\ Well…yes. \\

\ Then here!  Take it! \  Ryou raised his wrist.  Emotion shined in his eyes.  Bakura could sense he would not take no for an answer.

            Bakura sighed.  He bit as gently as he could into Ryou's wrist.  It's sweetness rushed through him.  He felt an unusual emotion flare in Ryou.  He tried to cover it quickly with a weak block, but Bakura had still felt it.  He also tasted it in the blood.

            Desire.  The tangy taste mixed with the sweet blood.  He glanced up to see Ryou staring blindly at where his mouth was attached to his wrist.  He closed the wound with a swirl of his tongue that caused Ryou to shudder.  Bakura smirked.  \\ Yes… \\

            Ryou's face went pink.  \ N...nothing! \

            They looked over to see Marik stumble away from Seto.  Malik caught him.

[Drink.  You need it. ]

[[Malik…]]

[Damn it!  Just take it!]]

            Bakura and Ryou watched as Marik sang his teeth into Malik's wrist.  This time Ryou didn't turn green.  A flash of silver light caught their attention.

            Seto had set to work on Yami.  Jou watched in awe as the large gashes disappeared slowly.

            After several minutes Seto pulled back.  He didn't even stop.  Bakura blinked as Seto entered him.  He felt the deep cut on his back heal.  Again Seto pulled back.

* Seto, I don't need you. *

* Stubborn as ever, Marik.  Hold still.  You can't hide that wound on your head from me with your illusions. * He sealed it quickly.

            He finally re-entered his own body.  He sighed and bent over from loss of energy.  Bakura offered him his wrist from which he drank gratefully.  * Marik, make sure Yugi's grandfather stays asleep. *

* On it. * He climbed the stairs.

      "We are staying here tonight."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

            Jou and Ryou had fallen asleep on their own.  Malik didn't want to, but Marik compelled him into it.  They slept soundly on the floor.

      "Tomorrow is Friday."

      "They have school." 

      "We will have to rest in shifts.  Marik, you and Bakura get some rest.  I will stand guard over Yami.  If anything happens, I will call Bey, Whit, and Dreg.

      "Are you sure?"

      "Yes.  Rest."

      "What time do they need up?"

      "According to Ryou's memories they need up at 7.  School starts at 8:15."

      "I will get them up."  + Now sleep +  His voice washed over them.

* No fair…using your voice on us. * Bakura grumbled as they fell asleep

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

            Yugi's mind registered someone calling his name in his head.  It was telling him to wake up.  He felt like he was clawing his way through layers of thick fog.  Finally his eyes opened.  Seto's face swarmed above him.  Memories of the previous night crashed through his mind.  "Yami!"

      "Yami still sleeps.  He is healed.  He will be fine.  He's right beside you."

            Yugi glanced over.  He wanted to cry when he saw how pale Yami looked.  "You put me to sleep!"

      " I had to.  You were having a panic attack.  You need to get up now, or you are going to be late for school.  The others are already awake."

      "I don't want to go!"

      "Yugi, Yami would be upset if he knew you missed school because of him.  Go.  Bakura and Marik will watch over you and the others."

      "What about you?"

      "I must stay here because of your grandfather.  I also guard Yami as he rests."

      "Demo…"

      "Please.  Don't make me have to order you.  You know I can."

      Yugi grumbled and attempted to glare at Seto, who just laughed at him.  "Oh…take care of him, Seto."

      "I will."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Yugi's View

            The day seemed to drag by for Yugi.  He squirmed impatiently through all of his morning classes.  Jou and the others kept telling him to calm down.  Honda and Anzu just shook their heads because they did not know what was going on.

      "Yo, Yug.  What's wrong?"  Honda caught him after sixth period.

      "Yami's hurt."

      "Is he all right?"

      "Everyone says he is, but I want to see for myself."

      "It wasn't from you trying to give him a bath, was it?"

            Yugi stopped.  "We tried to …no wonder."  He started laughing.

      "Why you laughing, Yug."  Jou walked up with Ryou in tow.

      "We tried…we tried to give Yami a bath yesterday.  The dog Yami."

      "The dog…" Jou and Ryou also started laughing when they realized what Yugi meant.

      "Did we miss something?"  Anzu looked puzzled.

_Oh, just the biggest thing ever.  Yami's not a dog!_  "it was after you left.  Don't worry about it.  Let's get to class."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            The last bell finally rang.  Yugi shot out the door at top speed for his short legs.

            As he turned a corner he ran right into someone.  He fell onto his backside.  "Oh, I'm sorry.  I wasn't watching where I was going."

            The man gazed down at him.  His eyes held a strange empty look.  Something didn't seem right about him.  Yugi shifted uneasily.  The puzzle around his neck flared as the man lunged toward him.  Yugi yelled.

            A loud crack filled the air.  Marik had broke it's neck.

      "Marik!  Why did you?"

      "Watch, Yugi."

            The body suddenly started to fizz. The skin turned black and began to peel.  It crumbled into ash.  "What the hell?!?"  Yugi started at where the body had once been.

      "That was a puppet.  It is a dead body that is being controlled by a vampire.  Breaking its neck immobilizes it, thus causing it to disintegrate."  He turned.  "Hello, magician."

      "Thank you for protecting him, Marik."

      "Dama!"  Yugi hugged him tightly around his middle.  He smiled down at him.

      "Yami would have fried me if I had let anything happen to Yugi."

      "Go watch over your own charge.  I will walk with Yugi."

      "You sure?"

      "Go."

            Yugi watched in awe as Marik's form bent into the shape of a bird and took flight.  "Awesome…"

      "It is an amazing sight, isn't it?"

      "Does it hurt them to do that?"

      "No, but it is a little uncomfortable."

      "Is Yami really all right, Dama?"

      "Yes, he is.  Seto did a thorough job.  He is completely healed.  He will need blood when he wakes, though."

      "Dama…"

      "Yes, Yugi?"

      "Thank you for protecting me.  I also don't blame you or the others."

      "For what?"

      "My parents.  I remember now.  They attacked the car when we were coming to visit grandpa.  You tried to stop them.  I just wanted to let you know that I don't blame you.  You did your best.  You and Celga destroyed them.  Yami's memories triggered my own."

      "You remember what happened then?"

      "Yes.  All of it.  The attack…everything."

      "We were truly sorry for not being able to save them."

      "You destroyed the ones that killed my parents.  That is enough."

      "Thank you, Master Yugi."

      "Uh…do you have to call me master?"

      "Would you prefer that we didn't?"

      "Yes.  Master…well just feels too formal.  You're my friend, not my slave.  Yugi is fine."

      "You were correctly chosen by the puzzle."

      "Huh?"

      "You truly have a good heart."  Yugi blushed at the compliment.

      "Yugi!  How was school?"  His grandpa called.

      "Fine, grandpa."

      "We have another house guest.  Yami was upstairs last I saw him."

      "Huh?"

      "Meet Kaiba."  He held up a dark brown cat.

            Dama and Yugi instantly started laughing.  The cat meowed loudly and hissed making them laugh even harder.  "Hello, Kaiba."  Yugi snickered.

+ Put me down! +  As soon as his paws hit the floor, he turned and walked into the game shop.  When they were out of sight, he shifted back to his human form.

      "Hello, Seto."  Yugi grinned.

      "Oh, shut up!"

      "How is he?"  Dama was also smiling at the fuming Seto.

      "He jerked awake yelling for Yugi a second ago.  I told him Marik and Bakura were watching them, and sent him back to sleep."

      "He is not going to be happy with you when he wakes."

      "I know.  He can deal with it.  What happened that woke him up?"

      "He was attacked by a puppet."

      "Marik stopped it though."  Yugi shivered.

      "Good."

      "You need rest, Seto.  I will watch over Yami and Yugi."

      "Thank you, Dama.  Bakura and Marik have gone home with the other two to collect personal items.  They will be over later.  Jou is on his way here now.  Whit is flying over him invisibly.  He should be here in a few minutes."

      "Rest now."

            Seto bent back into the shape of a cat.  He walked over to a corner and curled up in a ball.  He relaxed.  Before falling asleep he set spells that only friends could pass through unharmed.


	9. Jou's Real Family History

      Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Nor do I own the "Dark" series.  I am just a fan fiction writer having fun.  So please don't sue me.

/ Yugi to Yami /      // Yami to Yugi //      \Ryou to Bakura\

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\     [Malik to Marik]      [[Marik to Malik]]

(Seto to Jou)     ((Jou to Seto))

*General conversation*    _Personal thoughts_     +Commands+

On with the story!  Enjoy!

The Hunters

Tiger_Serenity

Chapter Nine

Jou's Real Family History

Jou's View

            Jou had come in a few minutes later.  Solomon was as usual sweeping the store.  Yugi was upstairs sitting next to a prone Yami.  Dama leaned against the window.  "Hey, Yug."

      "Hey, Jou."

      "Where's Seto?"

            Yugi laughed.  "Guess."

            Jou looked around the room.  He didn't see anything out of the ordinary.  Then he looked down.  A dark blonde furball was curled in a corner of the room with its tail over its nose.  Jou laughed.  "He's a cat!"

      "Grandpa called him Kaiba."

      "So now we have a cat and a dog.  But, they aren't as the actually appear."

      "Grandpa came in a second ago to say that the police brought your stuff over.  It's in the spare room which is now your room."

      "Did he see?"  He looked between Yami and Dama.

      "No.  We are invisible to him."

      "If someone had told me a week ago that vampires really exist, and that I would meet someone who killed them with the ability to change form, I would have laughed in their faces."

      "I would have also."

      "Yeah, but you didn't tell your best buddy that you had the ability to really summon Duel Monsters.  I can't do that."

            Suddenly Dama smiled.  "Are you so sure about that?"

      "Huh?  I don't have an item like the others."

      "Who says you need an item."

      "Dama, what do you mean?"  Yugi shifted uneasily on the bed.

      "Jou, did you ever wonder why your father called you a freak?"

      "Uh…."

      "Dama!"  Yugi's jaw dropped.

      "Actually, yeah.  What did he mean?"

      "You are not fully human."

      "Nani?!?"  Jou's jaw dropped.  Yugi started at his magician.

      "Yami told you about the sect of people that broke off and became vampires in the story of his people.  However, there is a part that he does not know about, but we monsters do.  When the people started turning dark, several were against it.  They split yet again.

      They crossed the ocean, and landed in America several hundred years before Christopher Columbus in your history books.  They blended into the people there.  They became medicine men.  Many had totem poles erected in their honor.

      Over the years, things changed.  Conversions became less frequent because the mate refused to cause the other the pain.  Instead, they chose to age as a human does.  When their mate died, they would cease their own heart and go on to the next world.

      Children were rare.  The ones who survived were cherished.

      Jou your grandmother was a full blood.  She gave birth to your mother, who is half.  She gave birth to you and your sister.  You are both quarters.

      One day you were extremely sick.  You were having trouble eating and breathing.  Your father didn't know what to do.  When your mother came home, she took you into the bedroom.  After a few minutes, your father followed her.  Before she could hide, he saw what she was doing.  She was feeding you blood from her own wrist.  She used the remaining strength she had after feeding you to erase his memory.  However, after he became abusive she realized he was not her true mate.  She tried to leave him.

      In his rage, he left.  He crossed the path of a vampire.  It promised him revenge and power.  It started to convert him.  Partway through the process, a hunter attacked and destroyed the vampire.  However, since your father was still mostly human, he could not kill him.  He erased the memory of the vampire.  He told your mother what had happened.

      She filed for divorce.  She tried to take you with her, but for some reason the courts refused to release you to her care.  You would remain with your father.  She called us to her side.  She let you chose a guardian, even though you were only seven years old.  You walked right up to him, and wouldn't let go.  In that moment, he became your guardian and protector.  But, your mother still feared for your safety because of the vampire blood running in your father's veins.

      You are so thin because you were not brought up on amounts of blood, as you should have been.  You did, however, retain certain abilities.  One being the ability to heal quickly.  A normal human would take three months or more in a cast to heal a broken leg.  You healed in a month.  The doctors started to question why.  Your guardian was forced to call me to block their memories.

      After a couple of years the vampire blood became more active.  You father's mind became sick and twisted.  He began attacking people during the night.  He started drinking heavily.

      One day he came home drunk to find you talking happily with your guardian.  You were about twelve years old at the time.  He was giving you a tiny bit of blood to ease you.  It triggered the memories that your mother and the hunter had changed.  He threatened to kill you if he ever saw the two of you together again.  He told your mother that night over the phone that you had run away from home.

      That night he let the vampire blood seize full control of his mind.  He attacked you.  Your guardian was seriously injured defending you.  He was forced to pull back when your father had you by the neck.  I was summoned again to his side.  Before your father could strike you, I attacked him by freezing him in place.  I placed the best seal I could over the blood, but I knew it would not hold for long.

      Your mind was traumatized.  I was forced to erase a lot of your memories.  Because he was so injured your guardian was forced into hibernation.  We tried to prevent it, but his body shut down on its own to repair itself.  He was the only one who could go to your side voluntarily.  Before I returned with him, I again blocked your father's memory.

      About three months ago my seal finally broke.  His memories came back as the blood again seized control of his mind.  He attacked you again.  There was another struggle.  You did not see it, as you were unconscious.  He still hasn't forgiven himself.  He feels he is too weak to protect you, as he was yet again forced into hibernation.  He did not call me in time.  Over the next two months…

      After he woke, he asked me to watch over you through Yugi.  I had already been doing so.  You do not remember him, since I was forced to erase your memory of him after the first attack.  He has watched you silently ever since."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

            Yugi was staring at Dama.  Jou was in shock.  His mind was whirring.  Suddenly, everything snapped into place.  He smiled.  "Asman!"

            He didn't appear.  Jou looked at Dama.  "He blames himself, Jou."

      "Asman, please!"  Jou was close to tears.  "I don't blame you!  You did what you could.  It's not your fault your body shut down."  

            Still nothing.  Jou sighed as he softly let the tears start to fall.  "My father is dead.  Seto killed him.  I remember that now, too.  He suddenly had a Blue Eyes named Dreg in his face."  He still did not appear.  "I miss you…"

      "I could not protect you as I should have."  A figure sighed as he appeared.

      "Asman!"  Jou leapt at him.  Yugi stared.  The Flame Swordsman easily caught Jou.  "I don't blame you.  You shouldn't blame yourself.  Before she left, my mother taught me that everything happens for a reason.  I met Seto, Asman.  I think I was supposed to."

      "And I am glad that you did.  I was there in the background.  Seto have your father quite a fright.  It's no wonder he suffered a 'heart attack.'  Seto knew I was there, but he didn't know why.  He asked me as you were telling the police your mom's name.  I told him that I would only tell him when my master told me to tell.  He was quite mad at me."

      "I wondered why he turned into a sourpuss for a few minutes."

      "He was staring right at me.  If you had turned, you might have seen me."

      "What all can I do?  I know I heal fast, but what else?"

      "You can not change form, if that is what you are wondering.  Nor can you mentally communicate unless bonded.  You can, however, summon us when the need arises.  Your voice also works if it is something you are passionate about.  Like Duel Monsters.  You tricked Rex Raptor into making mistakes by using your voice.  That is how you won Ryagon, the Red Eyes Black Dragon, when you were 15.  Remember?  You can also for material things if it is something you really want.  Do you remember that shirt you created after you saw it in the store?"

      "I created it?  I thought my dad had bought it.  No wonder he looked at me weird, and asked it I had stolen it."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            Jou and Asman talked to catch up on what each had missed.  Jou was happy that he had finally regained a part of himself.  He had long felt that something had been missing.  Yugi listened eagerly as he learned more about Asman.  He slowly started drifting asleep in Dama's lap.


	10. More Animal Friends

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Nor do I own the "Dark" series.  I am just a fan fiction writer having fun.  So please don't sue me.

/ Yugi to Yami /      // Yami to Yugi //      \Ryou to Bakura\

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\     [Malik to Marik]      [[Marik to Malik]]

(Seto to Jou)     ((Jou to Seto))

* General conversation *    _Personal thoughts_     +Commands+

On with the story!  Enjoy! 

The Hunters

Tiger_Serenity

Chapter Nine

More Animal Friends

Normal View 

            No one was alerted of Asman's arrival since he was no seeking to harm those inside.  Seto slowly woke up.  _Ah, it feels good to get some actual rest.  Yami is not yet awake.  Bakura and Marik aren't here either.  Yugi and Jou are though._

He uncurled his cat body.  He froze when he was what was before him.  Yugi was curled up on Dama's lap asleep.  Jou was lying on the bed with his head on Asman's lap.  He was fiddling with his hair.  Anger and something else flared inside Seto.

Asman looked up right as a large Bengal tiger leapt right at him roaring.  "Yikes!  Seto!"  He jumped up and ran.  "It was nothing!"

      "Seto?"

      "Call him off, Jou!"  Seto had him cornered.

      "Seto, stop!  Please!  He's a friend."

(Why was he touching you?)

            Jou's mind froze then started thinking as fast as he could.  An idea clicked after he remembered something Asman said.  "Asman, tell Seto why you were at the police station with us yesterday."

            Asman smiled and nodded.  "I was protecting Jou yesterday, Seto."

            Seto backed up looking confused.  He shifted.  "You said you would only tell me if your master told you to tell me."

      "He did."

      "Jou?"

      "Yes, Seto?"  Jou was smiling at Seto's confusion.

      "How are you his master?"

            Another idea flared in Jou's mind.  He closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could on a plain simple cotton t-shirt.  He heard Seto gasp.  When he opened his eyes it was lying on the floor.  Seto was staring at him, dumbstruck.  "How?"

      "He is a quarter like you.  His grandmother was a full.  His mother is half, and his sister is also quarter."

            Seto turned to look at Jou.  He felt Seto's mind enter his own.  He quickly blocked off a part of his thoughts.  Several memories flashed across his mind as Seto watched them.  He again listened to Dama's explanation.  "We had heard rumors, but they were never confirmed.  Now, they have been."

      "You believe us now?"

(Yes, Jou, I do.)

      "You still mad at him?"

            Seto growled.  (No…not really.)

            Jou grinned mischievously and decided to tease Seto.  "Or were you…jealous?"

(Jealous?)  He had been jealous of the Duel Monster.  (Am I that easy to read to you?)

      "Yep!"  His stomach growled.  "Dude, I'm hungry."

            Asman laughed.  "You're always hungry.  You eat like a pig."

      "It's one of the side effects."  Dama stated softly as Yugi turned in his sleep.

      "Huh?"

      "Jou was not raised on the amounts of blood as he should have been.  To compensate he developed a large appetite.  However, he remained thin because it did not give him enough energy to grow.  He does have some strength and speed, though.  During growth spurts, I had to give him blood or he would become very weak and sick.  Without me guarding him, he would have died quickly when he hip puberty.  I fed him while he was asleep."

            Jou paled.  Seto pulled him to him.  "Thank you for guarding him, Asman."

      "You're welcome."  His eyes developed a strange twinkle.

            Seto caught the look.  "What are you thinking?"

      "Oh…nothing."  Jou's stomach again grumbled loud enough for all awake to hear.

      "Uh, food would be nice."  Jou laughed.

      "Jou, can I talk to you for a second?  Alone please."

      "Sure, Asman."  He turned to the others.  "Can you guys leave?  Please."

(No.)

      "Seto…He won't hurt me.  You know that.  Please…go."

            Jou's voice washed over Seto's mind.  Before he realized it, he was out the door.  (Why you little...since when could you do that to me?!)

            Jou's voice called from behind the door.  "Since I remembered how!"

      "Seto is still within hearing distance."

      "Seto!"

(All right.  All right.  I'll go.  If you need me, yell.)  He walked down the stairs, shifting into a cat as he went.  Yugi was still asleep where Dama had laid him on the bed next to Yami.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Jou's View

      "What did you want to tell me?"

      "Drink."  He slashed his wrist and held it to him.  "Take freely what is offered."

      "Why?"

      "You need it."

            Jou stared at the blood.  Even with the returned memories it was still strange to his mind.  He brought it slowly to his mouth.  He expected a coppery taste, but instead, tasted sweetness.  Without a second thought, his mouth closed over it greedily.  After a few minutes, Asman pulled his hand back.  The wound closed on its own.  "Now look in the mirror."

            Jou gave him a curious look, but did as Asman told him to do.  He walked into Yugi's small bathroom with Asman behind him.  He gasped when he looked up and saw himself.  He jerked forward to stare in the mirror.  His skin looked brighter, but darker.  His eyes had changed to a warm honey brown color instead of the plain brown they had been.  His hair looked blonder and healthier.  His teeth looked sharper and whiter when he smiled.  "That is the real you, Jou."  He looked down.  His nails had grown longer and sharper.  He even felt stronger.

      "Thank you."

      "You're welcome.  I can't stay here any longer.  Feeding you drained me.  If you need me, call."  He faded.

      "Okay."  Jou snuck out of the room not wanting to disturb Yugi.  He walked down the stairs.  He cracked up laughing when he saw Seto.

(Help!)

      "Well, aren't you cute…and wet."

      "His name is Kaiba.  I found him on the porch this morning.  He needed a good bath."

      "How did you trick him, gramps."

      "Piece of meat."

            Jou laughed even harder.  (It's not funny!  I didn't see the bucket!)

      "Oh…I think…I think it is funny."  He was trying to catch his breath.

(Ow!)

      "Uh, gramps.  His tail."

      "Oops!  Sorry.  Didn't mean to yank it."

      "Why doesn't he just leap away?"

(I'm already wet.  I might as well enjoy the rubdown.)  Seto finally really looked at Jou.  He froze. (Jou?)

      "Jou, when did you dye your hair?"

      "Uh…last night."

      "As a matter of fact, you look tanner, too"

      "I've been getting a lot of sun."

(He gave you blood.)  Jou nodded.  (Why thatOw!)

      "You did it again, gramps."

      "Oops."

      "Who's at the…"

      "Who's at the what, Jou?"  The doorbell rang.

      "The door."

(You sensed them?)

      "Will you see who it is, Jou?"

      "Sure."  He walked into the front room, chuckling as Solomon again accidentally yanked Seto's tail.  He opened the door to see Ryou and Malik standing there staring at him.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Normal View

      "Jou?"

      "That is my nickname."

      "When did you?"

+ Don't ask.  Ignore what you see.  Just go in the house. +  They obeyed.

* Since when could he do that?! *

* It's a long story. * A dripping wet Seto walked in the room.

      "A wet cat?"  Ryou looked puzzled.  Bakura suddenly burst out laughing in his head.

\\ That's Seto! \\

\ Seto? \

* How did you get tossed in the drink? *

* Don't ask. *

            Malik started to chuckle as Marik told him who the cat was.  "Here, kitty kitty kitty."

* Marik! *

* Sorry, Seto.  Couldn't stop him. *

            Solomon walked in to join them.  "Hello, boys."

      "Hello, Motou-san.  We decided that since everyone else was meeting animals we would bring ours over as well."

      "Huh?" Jou looked around puzzled.  Then he barely felt them at the back of his mind.  He was getting used to his enhanced senses again.

      "This is Bakura, Motou-san."  He was a large white shitzen itzu.

      "And this is Marik."  A ferret peaked out of his pocket.

* The only way to travel.  Where you don't have to do the moving. *

* Lazy ass. *

* Bakura! *

* It's true.  Unless you're fighting, you're lazy. *

      "You boys want something to eat?  Yugi is asleep upstairs.  I hope he's all right."

      "He's fine, gramps."

      "Has anyone seen Yami around here?"

      "He's asleep, too, right next to Yugi."

(Which is actually the truth.)

* Seto, what happened to Jou?  He looks and smells different. *

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

            After moving into the dining room, Jou told them what had happened. They were all now staring at him in shock.  Seto was behind him messing with his now blonder hair, making it stand up on end.

* So the rumors are true. *  Bakura shook his head.

* So it would seem. *

* My guess is that if he were full, he could be one extremely powerful hunter. *

* How do you know, Seto? *

* He displays many traits that a hunter has, and he is only a quarter. * 

      "Foods up, boys" Solomon called from the kitchen.

* Speaking of food…*

* We will hunt, but stay within attack range. *  (Jou, we are going out.  Guard Yami and Yugi.  I trust you.  If anything happens, call Asman and the others.)

            All three of them nodded at almost the same time.  Ryou discretely opened the door to let them out.  They left, placing several spells around the house as they left.

            No one noticed the figure climb up the stairs quietly, his eyes glazed.


	11. Unlikely Attack and Discovery

Hi, all.  Sorry it's been over a week since I updated.  I spent last week in Barcelona, Spain during my break.  Then I had to take a few days rest from my break.  Barcelona is a big beautiful city.  Sorry for any grammar mistakes.  I am thinking in Spanish but typing in English, so there is bound to be mistakes that I don't catch.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Nor do I own the "Dark" series.  I am just a fan fiction writer having fun.  So please don't sue me.

/ Yugi to Yami /      // Yami to Yugi //      \Ryou to Bakura\

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\     [Malik to Marik]      [[Marik to Malik]]

(Seto to Jou)     ((Jou to Seto))

* General conversation *    _Personal thoughts_     +Commands+

The Hunters

Tiger_Serenity

Chapter Eleven

Unlikely Attack and Discovery

Normal View 

         "Uh, Jou, have you seen Malik?  He just left and didn't say where he was going?"

         "He was here a second ago."

         "Malik?"

\ Bakura, does Marik know where Malik is?" \

\\ Let me check. \\

\ Okay. \

\\ What?! Ryou get to Yami now! \\

(Jou, get to Yami!)

                  They ran up the stairs to Yugi's room.  They froze as they saw Malik.

                  His eyes were glazed over.  A knife from the kitchen table was poised over Yami, ready to attack.  A twisted smile graced his face.  "Malik, stop!"

                  Yugi jerked awake.  He yelled.  Dama flashed into the room, ready to attack, but froze as he also saw Malik.  He mouth dropped open in shock.

                  Jou took action before he even realized what he was doing.  He jumped and hit Malik in his side, driving him to the floor.  "Malik, snap out of it!  What is wrong with you?"

                  Yami sat up, eyes blazing.  + Let go of his mind!  You will control it no longer +

                  A haunted voice came out of Malik's mouth.  "I told you we would meet again, prince.  Next time we do, it will be over your dead body."

         "I highly doubt that."

         "I don't.  Oh, and by the way…goodbye, Jounouchi."  The knife flashed quickly.  Yami moved too late to stop it.

         "Jou!"  Yugi screamed.  He watched as blood sprayed out of the gash on Jou's neck.  It slowly lessened at the concentrated look on Yami's face.

                  Laughter that was vaguely familiar to Yami came out of Malik's mouth, but he was too busy concentrating on Jou to try and remember.  

                  Malik's eyes slowly unglazed as the creature's presence left his mind.  He heard the lingering laughter.  "Oh no, not again."  Then he noticed the shocked figure above him, and all the blood.  "Jou!  What have I done!?"

                  Jou slowly pitched forward.  Yami caught him quickly, still staunching the flow with his mind.  * Seto! *

(Jou, don't you dare…)   _Don't you dare leave me…  _Seto had known the minute Jou was struck.  He was now running faster than he ever had in his life toward the game shop.

         "Jou!  Jou!!"  Yugi was crying.  He didn't know what to do.  He clung to the sobbing Ryou.  Malik stared in horror as he struggled to get up off the floor.

                  Suddenly a figure dressed in armor appeared in front of Yami, startling him.  "Give him here."

         "Huh?  Asman?"

         "Yami, let him have him!  Hurry!"

                  Yami slowly let go of Jou, letting him fall forward into the waiting arms of Asman.

         "You better get back in here quick, Seto.  He is starting to…" He slashed his wrist.  _He's starting to let go…_

         "I'm right here, Asman."  Seto ran in the room, skidding to a stop.  "I'll repair the artery and the gash.  You replace the blood he lost."  

                  The other hunters ran in behind him.  They stopped and stared at Jou.  They saw the desperate looks on both Seto and Asman's faces.  Seto flashed out of his body into Jou to start repairing the cut flesh.

         "Huh?"  Yami looked around questioningly then jerked as information flooded his mind from Yugi.  "He's a…quarter?"  The others didn't even blink as Jou unconsciously latched onto Asman's wrist.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Seto's View

(Don't you dare, Jou.  Don't give up!)  _His mind is so quiet.  Jou, don't you dare leave me!  It will kill me… _(Fight it, Jou!  Don't you dare die on me!)  His pleas turned desperate.  He worked as fast as he could.  The knife had cut deep.

                  He felt Jou's mind give one small shudder.  (That's it, Jou.  Just a few more minutes and you will be all healed.  Fight what your body wants to do.  Reach for me.  Reach…)

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yami's View

_Whoever did this to Jou is going to pay…Seto will see to that.  I can feel his anger and desperation._  He watched the gash of Jou's neck slowly close.  Only one small scar remained as a reminder.  

Seto pulled back into his own body.  He wobbled on his feet.  He accepted the wrist that Yami held out to him while Bakura cleaned the room of the drying blood.

         "Is Jou all right, Yami?"  Yugi was staring at his pale friend.  He was still shaking slightly.  He pulled him into a gentle hug.

         "He lost a lot of blood, but he will be fine.  Seto put him into a deep healing sleep.  He should be back to normal in a few days.  Yet again, I couldn't get to him."  Asman hung his head.

         "Asman!  You got here when you could.  I'm glad you did because I doubt he would have accepted anyone else's blood!  Even if he was unconscious!  He may have his memories back, but it is still slightly weird to him."  Seto's eyes glared.  "You care for him, and he cares you.  You're there when he really needed you.  You're his friend as well."

         "I agree with him, Asman."  Yami stepped forward, still holding Yugi.  "Thank you for guarding him.  If you had not, he would have been long dead.  You saved his life on many accounts."

         "Thank you, Seto.  To you as well, Prince Yami."

                  Yami sighed.  _How much have I missed while I was out…wait…_ * Seto! *

* Yes? *

* Yugi was in danger, and you knocked me back out! *

* Marik and Bakura were there.  Marik protected him, and destroyed the puppet before it could even touch Yugi.  Dama was there as well. *

* He could have been hurt!  Or worse! *

* He would not have been hurt!  Do you have such little faith in your fellow hunters? *

                  Yami paused.  He sighed.  * No, I do not.  Thank you, Marik. *

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Marik's View

* You're welcome.  You care for the boy, Yami.  More than you want to admit. *

* Speaking of which, where did your little fetish go, Marik? *  Bakura looked around.

                  Marik jumped up.  "Malik?"  [[Malik?]]

[Leave me alone.]

[[Where are you?]]

[I said leave me alone!]]

                  Emotions were flooding through the link between them.  He knew that Malik was trying to block them, but his inexperienced mind wasn't succeeding.  One thought caught his mind instantly.

                  The thought of death.  [[Oh no, you don't!]]  He ran out of the room.

* Marik? *

* He wants to kill himself! *

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Malik's View

                  Malik had stumbled from the room.  _I was used again.  He used me to hurt Jou.  _

                  He ran out the back door.  _I'm a danger to everyone_.  The knife that still showed Jou's blood was clutched in his hand.  He could feel that Marik was searching for him.

_He won't find me in time.  I refuse to be used again by that monster._  He was running as fast as he could through the city park.  He tripped over a root and went sprawling onto the ground.  He didn't bother to get up.  Instead he stayed there, staring at the knife.

                  A gloved hand took it away from him.  "Whip!  Give it back!"  He jumped up.

         "No.  I will not allow you to harm yourself."  He danced back as Malik grabbed for the knife.

         "What about me hurting others!?  I almost killed Jou because that thing had my mind.  I'm dangerous, Whip.  You know it!"

         "It can be overcome, Malik."

         "How?"  Malik stared at him.

         "If the vampire is destroyed, your mind will be freed.  Or…"

         "Or?"

         "You could go through conversion.  It would purge the blood from your system."  There was a glint behind Whip's eyes as he smiled.

         "I don't want to go completely crazy."  Malik shook his head and sighed.

         "Why would you go crazy?"

         "Yami told us that if the human wasn't bonded to their mate, they could go crazy."

         "Oh.  That.  It won't happen."  He shrugged.

         "Malik!"  A figure swooped from the air, shifting as he hit the ground.

         "He arrives."  Whip barely whispered, but they both caught it as he disappeared.

         "What did he mean, Malik?"

         "I don't know."  He felt Marik search through his mind.  He felt his surprise at Whip's comment about conversion.

         "Why would he mention that?"

         "Again, I don't know."  He saw Marik grow pensive.  He tried to see what he was thinking, but he was blocked.  Suddenly, Marik's eyes widened.

         "Well, I'll be damned.  Why didn't I realize it before?"

         "What?"

         "Nothing.  Now, listen to me.  What happened back there was not your fault.  You had nothing to do with it.  It was the vampire.  Not you.  You have no reason to kill yourself.  You will come back with me.  You will sleep.  I will guard over you."

         "But you haven't…"

         "Fed?"

         "Yeah.  Go ahead and take mine.  Save you from having to hunt for it."

         "Are you sure?"

         "Yes."

[[And this makes three.]]  He pulled Malik to him.  He surprised him by stepping around behind him.  The smell of his own hair wafted to his nose.  Marik's fingers combed through it, exposing his neck.

                  Several sensations were running rampant through his body.  Marik's fingers pulled gently at the hair twisted around them.  His breath brushed against the back of his ear.  "Hm…interesting."

         "Wh…what?"  He was nearly purring in Marik's mind.

         "Your reaction.  What will you do if I did this?"  He jerked as teeth nipped at his ear, pulling on it.

         "What…what are you doing…to me?"  He moaned softly as his tongue swirled over his pulse.  His head lulled sideways, exposing for of his neck to the sensation.

[[Testing.]]

[Testing?  Testing what?]

[[You.]]

[Me?  How?]  He gasped as a hand began smoothing over his back in lazy circles.  [Marik…please.]

                  He felt him smirk against his neck.  [[Please what?]]

[I don't…I don't know.]

[[Do you want this?]]  He nipped at the pulse.

[Yes!  Drink!]  He moaned as Marik's teeth sank into his neck.  His skin was tingling.  Images filled his mind.  He couldn't tell if they came from Marik or himself.  The feeling of Marik drinking from him was overwhelming his senses.  He could easily read his reaction as well.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Marik's View

                  Marik's mind was fuzzy.  Malik's emotions swirled through it.  Images flashed across his eyes.  He heard him moan.  He shifted against him, arching his back to brush against Marik's chest.  [[You little…hentai.]]

[Those images are not all mine.]  Malik smirked back at him.

                  Marik retracted his teeth.  He glanced at the marks.  _This is the test._  They began to close.  Two small barely noticeable marks remained.  He ran his tongue over them.  [[He knew.]]

[He who knew what?]

[[Whip.]]

[What?]

                  He leaned down until his mouth was right at Malik's ear.  "That you were my mate."

         "What?"  Malik turned to face him.

         "Those marks prove it.  After I drank from you a third time, they appeared.  They are the mark of a mated pair."

         "I'm a…mate?"

         "Not a mate.  My mate."  He leaned forward.  His mouth briefly passed across Malik's.  A jolt passed through both of them.  He smirked, then attacked the mouth again.  He felt Malik's hands fist tightly in his hair.  He read him mind, and opened his mouth willingly to Marik's exploring tongue.

                  The need for air forced them to separate, but the feeling like he had been burnt remaining on his lips.  Words he had never learned nor heard before fell from his lips.

"Now across all time

You are forever mine.

Safe within my care

Apart can never tear;

Our hearts as one

Under Ra, the sun

We are mated pair."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Malik's View

                  He felt a strange twisting in his chest.  "What was that?"

         "Our hearts now beat the same.  All of this is proof that you are my true mate.  I would only say a spell like that if you were.

                  Malik shifted.  "What does this mean?"

         "You could undergo conversion if you so desired, but the process is painful."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Marik's View

* Marik? *

* Yes, my prince? *

*Have you found Malik? *

* Yes, I have. *

* Bring him back here.  I am going to try sealing off the vampire's control for a while. *

                  He looked back down at Malik.  "Think on it first.  We must go back now."


	12. Bakura and Ryou

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Nor do I own the "Dark" series.  I am just a fan fiction writer having fun.  So please don't sue me.

/ Yugi to Yami /      // Yami to Yugi //      \Ryou to Bakura\

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\     [Malik to Marik]      [[Marik to Malik]]

(Seto to Jou)     ((Jou to Seto))

* General conversation *    _Personal thoughts_     +Commands+

The Hunters

Tiger_Serenity

Chapter 12

Bakura and Ryou

Bakura's View 

                  Yugi left the room after his grandfather called him downstairs.  Yami followed after him, leaving Ryou and Bakura to watch the pacing Seto.

                  Bakura was sitting off by himself next to the window.  He watched as Seto again checked over Jou for the fifth time in less then twenty minutes.  The boy lay pale and stiff on the bed.  His breathing was almost unnoticeable.  To many people, he would look dead.

         "Bakura?" Ryou set his hand on his leg.

         "Yes, Ryou?"

         "You okay?"

         "Just thinking."

         "About what?"

         "Several things." _What did Che mean? She said, 'I thought so' then disappeared._

         "Like what?"  Bakura felt Ryou exploring his mind.  It was the first time he had tried to look.  He placed up a shield to prevent him from seeing anything that could disturb him.

\\ You. \\

\ Me? \

         "Yes.  Follow me for a second."

         "Uh…okay."  He led the confused Ryou out of the room.  He opened the door to the spare bedroom and walked inside.  Jou's things were piled in boxes in the corners.  \ Why are we in here? \

                  Bakura turned to look at Ryou.  His eyes were shining with unasked questions.  "Che said something to me that has been nagging my mind.  After watching Seto, I think I may have finally figured it out.  It was staring me right in the face."

         "What?"

                  He heard Ryou give a small 'eep!' as he grabbed him, pulling him forward.  Bakura shuddered as his lips briefly passed over Ryou's.  

                  Ryou surprised him by pulling him back into him.  He didn't object as their mouths again met with fire.  He was lost in the feelings flowing between them.  Ryou was whimpering softly against him.

                  He broke the kiss and moved down the side of his throat, giving small nips to the skin as he passed over it.  \\ My, what thoughts we have… \\

                  Ryou blushed pink causing Bakura to laugh.  "What do you want me to do?  Tell me."  

\ You…please. \

\\ Please, what? \\

                  The word Bakura had been waiting for passed from Ryou's mouth.  "Drink."  He heard Ryou gasp as his teeth sank into his neck.  

                  Ryou's thoughts were scattered.  Bakura moaned as he rocked his body against his.  Innocent sweet blood laced with spicy desire flowed into his mouth.  Ryou's hands were locked tightly in his hair as if holding him in place.

                  Bakura slowly retracted his teeth causing Ryou to shudder.  \\ I don't know what I would have done if you had been hurt back there. \\  Two small marks remained on the pale neck.  A strong need to protect Ryou washed over him.  \\ I was right. \\

\ What? \

\\ You're my mate. \\

\ Huh? \

         "You're my mate.  Everything that just happened proved it."

         "How?"

         "You now have the mark of a mated pair on your neck."

         "I do?"

         "Yes."  Ryou shuddered as Bakura rubbed his back in calming patterns.  A groan soon followed it.  The sound brought words to Bakura's mind.

"Now across all time

You are forever mine.

Safe within my care

Apart can never tear;

Our hearts as one

Under Ra, the sun

We are mated pair."

                  He felt Ryou's heart stutter.  It began beating again in the same rhythm as his own.  Ryou smiled.  "We're mates."

         "There was no avoiding it.  We would have eventually met."

         "But, you're old enough to be…"  Ryou cracked up laughing at Bakura's face.

         "Quiet, you.  I'll give you a reason to laugh."  He started tickling him.  He tried to escape, but Bakura was too strong for him.

\ Okay!  I'm sorry!  I give!  I give! \

\\ Thought so. No more old man comments, you hear? \\

                  Ryou pecked him on the nose.  "Okay."  An uncommon smirk crossed over his face.

         "Ryou…"

\ Yes, Kura? \

\\ What are you…Ahh! \\  He jerked against Ryou's hand.  \\ Ryou?! \\

\ Yes? \

\\ As much…as much as I'm enjoying that…not here. \\

\ Why not? \

                  Bakura pulled back, not really wanting to move.  \\ The others would catch us. \\  He smirked.  \\ I want you all alone.  No interruptions. \\

                  He laughed as Ryou blushed bright red at his comment.  "You innocence surprises me after what you just pulled."

                  Ryou smiled as he turned.  "I'm full of surprises."  He walked out of the room.

                  Bakura stared after him. 


	13. Blood

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Nor do I own the "Dark" series.  I am just a fan fiction writer having fun.  So please don't sue me.

/ Yugi to Yami /      // Yami to Yugi //      \Ryou to Bakura\

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\     [Malik to Marik]      [[Marik to Malik]]

(Seto to Jou)     ((Jou to Seto))

* General conversation *    _Personal thoughts_     +Commands+

The Hunters

Tiger_Serenity

Chapter 12

Blood

Seto's View 

                  Seto berated himself mentally.  Everyone had left the room to leave him staring at Jou.  _I never should have left.  I wasn't there to protect him.  Now look at him. He's so pale.  I almost didn't make it back in time.  I almost lost him._

                  He checked him over again.  _Seto, you idiot, you're obsessing.  He is going to be the same he was five minutes ago._

                  He could sense and hear Bakura in the other room with Ryou.  He chuckled when he caught Ryou's gasp through the wall.  He looked back down at Jou, sitting next to him on the bed.

_I'm sorry that this happened Jou.  You almost let go.  I healed you as fast as I could.  You lost a lot of blood.  Now you're so pale.  All I want to do is protect you.  Asman wants to as well.  We will protect you.  I hereby place this being under my guard.  If anyone touches him wrongly, I will know it._  Seto gasped.  _The bonding spell…_

                  He heard Bakura.  _Those two are mates.  Well, I did suspect as much, but it is still surprising._

                  He heard a familiar soft laugh.  "Seto and Ryou are mates?"

         "Jou, you're awake?"

         "Something woke me up."

_The bonding spell?_

((Bonding spell?))

(Nani?!  Jou?!)

((Looks like I can talk to you now, huh?))

(It appears so.  You should be asleep.)

         "Can't."

         "Why not?"

         "I'm too hungry to go back to sleep."  Jou blushed.  His stomach grumbled.

         "You lost a lot of blood.  You're still very pale."

         "Well then…"  Jou's eyes held a look of mischief.  "Feed me."

         "Huh?"

         "Food, nourishment, edibles, etc.  Blood."

                  Seto laughed.  "For someone that had him memories sealed away, you adapt quickly."

         "I remember now.  I used to drink a little of Asman's blood a day.  It just…seems natural now.  Before I remembered, I would have said 'ew' or 'gross.' "

         "Would you like to call Asman?"

         "No.  I have a different idea."  Jou's small incisors glinted as he grinned.

         "Jou…" (What is that brain of yours thinking?)

((You feed me.  Not Asman.  You.))

(Me?)

((Asman has already given me enough today.))

(Why…me?)

((Why not?))  Jou smirked at the look on Seto's face.

(You will convert if I feed you too many times.)

((So what?  I'm already a quarter.))

(Point taken.  You sure?)  He slashed his wrist and held it to Jou.

                  Jou didn't even blink or answer him.  Seto jerked as his mouth came in contact with his skin.  Seto had never felt anything like this.  He had offered his blood several times to others before, but it had never felt like this.

                  Jou smirked against his wrist as he easily read Seto's thoughts and emotions.  ((Like this, do you?))

(You little…Yes, I do.)  He watched Jou's skin turn darker.  His hair turned back to the rich blonde color that Seto had seen earlier.  The brown eyes staring up at him changed to warm liquid honey brown.  (Jou…)

                  Jou licked at the wound.  It slowly started to close.  He sat up.  "Thank you."  He tackled Seto.

         "What the?!"  Jou's mouth landed on his.  Before he could think what he was doing, he pulled him closer.  Jou was lying stretched out on top of him.  Fire raced through both of them.  (Oh gods…Jou…)  He could taste his own blood in Jou's mouth.

((Seto…)  He nipped at Jou's neck.  ((Please!))  His teeth sank into the flesh of his neck.  He rolled them both over to put Jou beneath him.  He was mindful of Jou's earlier injury, taking only a little of his blood.

                  Jou was shivering under him.  Seto smiled.  "Well, this is interesting."

         "I would say so."  Jou pulled him back down into another kiss.  

                  After they parted Seto looked sternly at him.  "You still need to rest a little more.  Just for another couple of hours, okay?  I'll watch over you, if it makes you feel better.  You can call Asman as well."

         "All right.  Just a little longer."

                  Asman appeared in the room.  "Seto, you are needed downstairs.  I will watch over Jou."

         "Thank you, Asman."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Marik's View

                  Yugi watched as Malik re-entered the room.  Marik was peeking out of his pocket in ferret form again.  He was eating dinner across from his grandpa.  "Malik, welcome back.  The snacks that I made earlier as still in the kitchen if you want anything."

         "Thank you, Motou-san."  [I am a little woozy.]

[[Sorry.  I took more than I should have.]]

                  Malik stepped over Yami, who was curled up in the doorway to the kitchen.  "Hey, Yami."

* They are dealing with this very easily.  I see you two are mates. *

* Surprised me, but now that I know… *

* Your instincts of protection are kicking into overdrive. *

* I wanted to tackle every single person that looked at him on the way here.  I finally had to entrench my mind firmly into his.  He helped me stay calm. *

                  Ryou rattled down the stairs.  Bakura, back in his dog form, came down after him.  * Now look who's the dog. *  The two marks shone brightly to both Marik and Yami.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura's View

* If you weren't our leader, I'd knock you one. *

* You would make your mate mad if you did. *

* He wouldn't get mad. *

\ Yes, I would.  I'm going in the kitchen to get food.  I'm starving! \  Bakura followed him, laughing.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yami's View

// Yugi, what are you eating? //

/ Uh…beef stew…I think.  Grandpa isn't much of a cook.  You hungry? /

// I haven't fed since I woke up earlier. //

/ Grandpa wouldn't see if you used my ankle or leg.  If you need it, take it.  I can feel how…thirsty you are. /

// Are you sure? I could wait for one of the others. //  He moved to lie under the table.

/ Yami, I can sense that you are trying to 'save my innocence.'  Just take it.  Please?  I would feel better. /

// Oh…all right.  Just don't flinch.  And, don't do anything silly, or obvious.  Your grandpa might wonder. //

/ Or, you could just make him ignore it. /

// Good point. //  He bit gently into Yugi's lower calf.  The blood tasted as good as he remembered.

/ That feels…good. /  A tangy taste swirled into the blood.  Yugi bit down on his lip, then quickly shoved a spoonful of food into his mouth.  Yami laughed in his head.

// I am feeling everything you are, little one.  I can sense it, and see it in your mind. //  Yugi moaned softly through the link.

/ If grandpa only knew. /

// He's too interested in his food to notice right now. //

/ So that's why he is putting spoonfuls of nothing into his mouth.  He thinks there is still food in the bowl. /  Yami swirled his tongue over the marks.  / Yami? /

// Yes? //

/ I heard you talking to Marik and Bakura earlier.  Do you think… /

// What?  Say it Yugi. //

/ Do you think we're mates like the others are? /

                  Yami froze.  Inside he smiled.  _It makes sense now…we were meant to come here_.  // Yugi, I have often wondered why I hadn't found my mate.  Many of my people believed that she had long since passed.  They wanted me to find a lover to bear me a child.  Now I see why I had such a strong desire to protect you.  You are my mate.  The third time I take blood from you, the marks will appear. //

/ Will your people be mad? /

// No.  They have long since guessed about my preferences.  It just means that I will have to name an heir.  If and when I pass, my powers, the sign of my family that you saw, will pass to him. //

/ Meaning? /

// The person I name will be my adopted son. //

/ Uh…Yami, can you drop the spell on grandpa now.  It's getting a little creepy to watch him. /  Yami laughed and freed the man's mind from his spell.

         "You done, Yugi?  You want any dessert?  I have mint chocolate ice cream.  It's your favorite."

         "Yeah!"  Yugi helped clean the table.  He was grabbing the glasses when Yami heard Solomon chuckle through the door.

                  They both entered to see Ryou and Malik dueling on the floor.  From Malik's face, Ryou was winning.  Solomon was smiling as he watched.

* Are your decks identical? *

* Yes, they are.  Yugi showed me his deck the first night I met him. *

         "And that takes you to zero, Malik."  Bakura 'woofed' in triumph softly.

         "You beat me again.  Wait…You didn't have help did you?"

         "Only a little.  I know you had some, too."

         "Only a little."  Malik smirked.  He glanced down at the now asleep Marik.

         "It was close, you two.  Ryou only had 25 life points left.  If his last attack hadn't worked, Malik would have won next turn."  Yugi looked at the scorecards.

         "You boys want ice cream?"

         "Sure!"  Ryou bounced in place.

* Uh oh! Sugar high! *  Bakura shook his head.

* I'm glad it's you and not me. *  Seto padded his way into the kitchen through the swinging door.

* How is Jou? *

* He woke up briefly.  He asked me to feed him.  Then I asked him to get some more sleep. *

* How did he wake up?  He should have been out for a few hours under your compulsion spell. *

* The uh…bonding spell. *

* Told you that you would say it eventually.  It is surprising to find out at last that halfs and quarters really do exist.  I wonder… *

* What? *

* Jou and you are most likely mates. *

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seto's View

                  Seto finally noticed the marks glowing on Malik's neck.  He knew of Ryou, but not this.  _When did this happen?  When Malik ran away earlier?_  To human eyes the marks were almost imperceptible.   To his eyes, they glowed softly.  Every one of his kind would see them.  * I have already guessed this, Yami.  Will they convert?  I know Jou will eventually…if I let him drink from me again.  What of you, Yami?  It is evident now that you are also mates.  Will you convert him? *

* No.*  Yami didn't see Yugi's eyes tear, but Seto did.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yami's View

                  Yami felt a block slowly being raised between Yugi and himself.  He gasped mentally as Yugi drew extra power from the puzzle to make it impenetrable.  Even to him.  _What?_  He hadn't noticed that Yugi had been in his mind while talking to Seto.

         "I'll be back in a minute."  Yugi walked out the door into the bathroom.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yugi's View

// Yugi? //

/ Yes, Yami. /

// Are you all right? //

/ I'm fine. /  Yugi slid out the glaze-covered window, dropping to the ground.  He didn't know if they would sense him leave, or not.  He ran.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yami's View

                  Marik twitched awake.  * Someone just left the house.  It hit one of my guards.  I placed it after Malik left. *

* Who?  Everyone is accounted for except…* 

* Yugi! *  Yami ran out the door.  Yugi's mind was completely sealed from him.  _Night is falling!  _He shifted.  "Dama!"

         "Yes, Yami?"

         "Yugi is out.  Find him.  Night falls.  Go!  Now!"

                  Dama disappeared in a flash.  "Celga, go help Dama guard him until I get there!  Tell me where he is the minute you find him."


	14. Confrontations

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Nor do I own the "Dark" series.  I am just a fan fiction writer having fun.  So please don't sue me.

/ Yugi to Yami /      // Yami to Yugi //      \Ryou to Bakura\

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\     [Malik to Marik]      [[Marik to Malik]]

(Seto to Jou)     ((Jou to Seto))

* General conversation *    _Personal thoughts_     +Commands+

The Hunters

Tiger_Serenity

Chapter 14

Confrontations

Normal View 

                  Yugi ran.  He had no idea where.  He couldn't see because he was crying.  He stumbled, but caught himself before he hit the ground.  He saw the arcade he always goes to out of the corner of his eye.  He ran inside.

         "Yugi?"  Anzu saw him run in.

         "Hey, Yug, what's wrong?"  Honda grabbed him by the arm.

         "Nothing.  Let me go."

         "Yugi, we're your friends.  Tell us what's wrong.  Why are you crying?"  Honda had bent down to look him in the eyes.

         "I can't…tell you.  I'm sorry.  I can't"

         "Why not?"

         "You wouldn't understand."  He broke free from Honda and ran to the back of the room.

         "Yugi…"  Honda went to follow him.

         "Let him go.  He'll tell us eventually."  Anzu shook her head and sighed.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

                  Yugi stopped as he reached what he was looking for.  A table that didn't have anyone sitting in it.  He slid into the booth and let his head fall to the table.  "Go away."

         "Yugi…"

         "Dama, go away.  Please."

         "Yami sent me after you.  He is worried.  He doesn't understand what is going on because you are blocking him.  You're sad and hurt.  I can feel it."  They slid in across from him.  Dama rubbed his arm soothingly.

         "I overheard him talking to Seto.  I don't think he realized that I was listening.  He had told me that…we were mates.  But, he told Seto that he won't convert me to be like him."

         "That is painful, Yugi.  He doesn't want you to go through it for that reason."  Celga wiped away a tear.

         "Isn't is more my decision than his?"

         "Well…actually, yes it is, but Yami doesn't realize that."

         "He might, Celga.  He says no…He plans to age like Yugi."

         "No.  I won't let him.  I won't have him age himself for me."  

                  Silence.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yami's View

                  Yami came in the room invisibly.  He moved to stand by Yugi.  

         "He has lived over 5000 years, Yugi."  Dama knew he was there, but didn't acknowledge him.

_They're talking about me?_

         "Still…it doesn't seem fair.  He shouldn't have to die early because of me."

_What?_

         "Yugi…"

         "I can't heal fast like him.  I can't change like him.  I can't go invisible like him.  He would be stuck.  I would hinder him if I remained human"

         "But that is his decision."  Celga gave Yugi a napkin.

_Yugi…_

         "If we're supposed to be mates, aren't we supposed to be together?  He would risk his own happiness for me?  He couldn't travel.  He couldn't hunt as often.  Not to mention, he people might get mad.  He would hurt me by hurting himself.  I could never allow that.  I would rather take the pain.

         "You would give it all up?  The life you have now?  Human food?  Candy?  Chocolate?  Ice cream?  You would drink blood?  You would do that?"

         "Yes.  I don't care if he said no to Seto.  I will do it for him."

_He would…give it up?  He overheard me talking to Seto._

         "If it meant we were together for as long as possible?  Yes!  It's all so confusing.  I have only known him for what?  Two days almost…and yet…"

         "What?"  Dama smiled.  He could sense what Yugi felt.  Yami was still blocked from his thoughts.

         "Is it possible, Dama?"

         "With mates, yes.  But, I think…Celga is a little confused.  Tell him what you are talking about."

         "But I Ow!"  Celga had his foot stepped on harshly by the magician.

         "It doesn't seem possible…but I know it…I love him, Dama."

_He…loves me?_

         "Tell him.  If he understands…he will listen to you.  He has not bound you to him completely yet.  If he doesn't…I'll take you someplace else."

* You wouldn't dare! * Yami's eyes flickered dangerously as he talked to the magician on a private path.

         "Watch me.  I will not have my master be upset.  We would go where ever you wanted to go."  Double meaning hung in the air.

         "Anywhere?"

         "Anywhere."

* Over my dead body! *  He felt his body freeze.  Dama's eyes flashed dark violet.

         "It can be arranged."  Again double meaning that Yugi did not understand dripped from Dama's words.

+ Release me! +  Dama ignored him, letting Yami's voice bounce off of him.  Yami began a counter spell in his head.

         "I don't think it would be the same.  Now that I have met him, I don't think I could go back to being just plain me."

         "If you wish, I would erase your memories of him."

         "No!"  Yugi squirmed.  "I don't want to forget."  He wiped his face with his sleeve.

         "If Yami doesn't realize how much of a treasure you are, and keep you for as long as possible…then he is stupid."  Celga glared at him.  "The puzzle chose you because you are special.  Very few people like Ryou, Malik, and you exist in this world."

         "Yugi, your fate has already been decided.  We may not know what that is, but it will come.  Yami is a part of it."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yugi's View

                  Yugi looked up.  His eyes went wide.  "Not those two!"

         "Hey, twerp.  I don't know what happened earlier, but we aren't letting you get away this time.  All alone…"

         "Just leave me alone!"

         "You owe us money.  If you don't have any, we'll just take it out of your hide."  He moved to grab him.  His hand froze in mid air.  "What the?!"

         "So you are the ones that have been hurting our master…"  Dama appeared to their eyes alongside Celga.  His staff was glowing under the other boy's chin.

         "What the…Duel Monsters?!  They're real?!"

         "You see…we protect Yugi.  However, we're not the one's you should be worried about now.  Be glad I still had him frozen, or you'd both be dead."

         "Huh?  Dama?"  Yugi looked around.

         "Let me go!"  The boy was struggling to remove his hand from Celga's grip.

         "I would recommend that you leave now, as he is starting to break through my spell."  Celga released the first boys arm.

         "Dama?"  Yugi looked worried.

         "I'm still not guaranteeing your safety.  You may be dead by morning.  He has your scent now.  You really shouldn't have threatened Yugi."

         "What are you talking about?"

         "I would run."  Dama smirked.

         "Why?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yami's View

         "Me!"  Yami grabbed them both.  Their feet came up off the floor.  His eyes were blazing.

         "Yami?"

         "I warned you.  Yugi is the only one that can call him off now."  Dama sat back.

         "Let us go!"

         "What the hell!?  Look at his teeth!  Help!"

         "No one can hear you.  They are deaf and blind to you."  Yami seethed.

         "What…what are you?"

         "Something you should not have made mad."  Yami purred as he smirked evilly, exposing his teeth again.  "You should have learned earlier not to mess with Yugi from your little incident with fire."  Their eyes opened even wider.  "Be glad Bakura is not here with Ryou.  One of us is bad enough, but two is even worse."

         "Yami!  Stop!  Let them go."

                  Yami lowered them to the floor, but maintained his hold.  "Are you sure, Yugi?  These two really deserve what I want to do to them."

         "Yes."

         "Okay."  He released them.  The both cringed as he stared at them with cold eyes.  They turned to run, but slammed right into a barrier.  "But, not before I erase their memories."  + You will remember none of this.  You never saw the Duel Monsters or me.+ He raised a mental shield so Yugi would not overhear.  + Heed my warning.  You mess with Yugi, or Ryou for that matter, you're dead.  You will not harm him again.  Do you understand? +

                  They both nodded their heads.  He let them walk away.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yugi's View

         "Yami?"

         "Yes, little one?"

         "How long were you listening?"

         "Long enough.  We will talk after Dama and I seal off the blood inside of Malik, okay?"

         "Okay."  Yami suddenly turned invisible.  "Huh?"

         "Yo, Yug, you feeling better?"  Honda walked up to the table.  "Did those two bother you again?"

         "I'm better, Honda.  Thanks for asking.  Those two just said their usual threats and left.  But, I don't think they are going to be bothering me anymore."

         "Huh?  Why"

         "Just a feeling."

         "You want to duel?  The system's free for a while."

         "Uh…"

// Go ahead.  Celga can watch over you.  You also have the rest of your deck.  Summon Gaia and the others if you need them.  I will also help through you if need be.  You are protected little one. //

/ Segon can fly me home. /

// Good. //  He went out the door and leapt into the air.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

                  Yugi beat Honda three times, hands down.  // Those were some good moves, Aibou. //

         "How do you do it, Yug?  You make it look so easy."

         "I know the heart of the cards, Honda.  I trust them to help me.  Faith never fails.  /Thank you, Yami. /

         "Right…"

         "What are you doing tomorrow, Yugi?  It's Saturday.  The day of the dance."  Anzu had watched them duel, cheering for both of them.

         "Don't know.  Man, I need to start remembering to grab money before I run out of the house.  I'm broke."

// Check your pocket.  I will always provide you with what you need. //

/All right!  Uh…Yami, too big of a denomination.  They won't take fifty-dollar bills here./  It flashed into a twenty.  / Thanks! / _I wish I could do that._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Marik's View

                  As soon as Yami started chanting a binding spell along with Seto and the others, Malik's eyes had glazed over.  He started twitching.  "You can not seal me!"

         "Wanna bet?"  The eye appeared on Yami's forehead.  "Marik, draw on the rod's power through Malik.  Now!"

                  Marik reached inside Malik's mind, fighting the presence aside, to find the power residing inside.  His mind strained to gain control of it.  The rod flashed bright gold.

         "Dama!"  The binding circle appeared below Malik.  The magician wove his spell quickly.  It combined into Yami's spell, making it take on a purplish tint.  Marik fused the rod's power with it, forming a golden circle with a star in the center.

                  It washed over Malik.  "You may have won this, Yami, but I will win all in the end."  The voice faded.

                  Marik blinked.  "Is it gone?"

[[Not gone.  Just blocked.]]  _Hopefully for good until we destroy that bastard._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Normal View

                  A wine glass filled with red liquid fell to the ground, shattering on contact.  "If I can't control the boy, then he is useless.  Destroy the boy now…destroy a hunter as well.  I still win."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

                  They felt her materialize.  She was releasing her attack as she did.  The arrow flew.  It imbedded deep into Malik.  "No!"

         "I'm sorry."  She whispered.  "My master is now evil.  Destroy him and set me free.  I'm sorry."  She disappeared.

                  Seto had already flashed out of his body into Malik's.  His face was very pale.  He was having trouble breathing.  * She missed…*

* Huh? *

* She missed, or rather…aimed someplace else.  The arrow is right between his heart and lung.  Any further to the right…he would have been dead instantly. *

* She still has some control over what she does. *

* It is still taking me a second to heal this.  Take the arrow out. *

                  They pulled and pushed on the arrow, but it wouldn't move.  * We can't get it out! *

* Damn!  He is loosing too much blood internally.  She hit one of the larger veins.  It won't seal!  The arrow is poisoned! *

* No! * [[Malik, listen to me.]]

[Marik?]

[[If I give you my blood, you will heal and live.]]

[I have no family left.  My sister left years ago.  My father saw her before he died.  She was bitter, and refused to come back.  I have nothing.]

[[And what of me, mate?  You leave, I follow.  We are bound now.]]

                  Malik felt his heart stutter.  Marik flinched.  [Huh?]

[[Our hearts are connected.  If your heart stops, mine will as well.]]

[No.]

[[My blood will remove the poison so Seto can heal you.]]  Their hearts stuttered again.

* Marik!  I'm losing both of you! *

[I accept.]

                  Marik wasted no time as he tore open his wrist and placed it over Malik's mouth.  He gagged as he tasted it, but swallowed all that he was given.  He felt his stomach grow warm.  He turned his head as a green liquid spit out of his mouth.  [Ew…gross.]

* Seto, the poison's out! *

* Block his senses, and get that arrow out! *  Marik winced as Bakura pushed the arrow through Malik's back, snapping it off.  He could feel everything happening inside Malik's body.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seto's View

                  Seto set to quick work, listening as Whip went on a rampage around the room over his hurt master.  He pulled back.  "He will live."

((Seto?  Malik will want to check on Marik.  Bakura is no doubt trying to calm down Ryou.  Yami is probably relaxing Yugi.  They are too distracted.  You are weak again from healing Malik.  I can feel it.))

(And what of Asman?)

((He is right here next to me.))

         "Whip, calm down.  He's fine.  Who's monster was that?"  Bakura hugged Ryou.

         "Pegasus…"  Yami's eyes were blazing.  Lightening flashed violently outside.

         "Pegasus!?"  Bakura's eyes widened.  Ryou just blinked.

         "He has betrayed us.  He seeks the items.  For what I do not know."

         "Do you mean Maximillion Pegasus?"  They all stared at Ryou.  He shifted on his feet.

         "Is that what he is calling himself this decade."

         "He disappeared one night after the death of his bride-to-be."

         "His what?"

         "She was a really beautiful lady.  A man attacked her one night with a knife while he was gone.  The people who saw her attacker said he looked deranged.  Pegasus showed up right afterwards, yelling something that sounded like 'mate.'  Now we know."

         "He lost his mate, but he was not bonded to her.  He did not pass.  But, why did he not end his existence?"

         "There was a rumor about him.  No one ever saw the left side of his face.  Many said they would see glimpses of gold.  Could it be the eye you were telling me about, Kura?"

         "The eye!"

         "That would explain why he wants the items.  He seeks to revive her!  He cannot control all the items, so he seeks to use the holders.  He has twisted the power of the eye!"

         "He promised the vampires revenge and power if they helped him…"

         "He will be stopped."  Yami's eyes were red fire.  The golden eye shone on his forehead.  At the arcade the puzzle flashed in response.

/ Yami? /

// Yugi, get home.  We know our enemy now. //

/ Who? /

// Pegasus.  The hunter we thought was fallen. //

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

         "How did he survive?"

         "They have a healer, master.  Seto Kaiba."  She bowed her head.

         "Your aim is flawless.  You don't miss…unless you want to."  He struck her.

         "No, master!  No!  I was…seeking to make them suffer.  The arrow contained a spell so he could not heal it.  I was not expecting the blood to be given."

         "You seek to deceive the eye.  It can't be done."  The eye glowed.  "You seek freedom.  Here…let me give it to you."

         "No!"

                  The beautiful shell cracked.


	15. Jou and Seto

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Nor do I own the "Dark" series.  I am just a fan fiction writer having fun.  So please don't sue me.

/ Yugi to Yami /      // Yami to Yugi //      \Ryou to Bakura\

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\     [Malik to Marik]      [[Marik to Malik]]

(Seto to Jou)     ((Jou to Seto))

* General conversation *    _Personal thoughts_     +Commands+

The Hunters

Tiger_Serenity

Chapter 15

Jou and Seto

Normal View 

                       "Heads up, Master Yugi.  It's going to be a wild ride."

         "Why, Segon?"

         "That!"  Curse of Dragon released a ball of fire towards a group of owls.  They scattered.  Two screamed as they melted.

         "Dama!  Celga!  Gaia!  Attack!"  Their cards flashed blank in his deck.  They blazed to life next to them.  Gaia's horse reared in the air.

// Yugi? //

/ There is only four.  Segon fried two of them. /  "Gaia, behind you!"

                  He sliced it in half, melting it in the process.  Segon flamed the hearts as the fell.

// As long as you are safe. // Yugi's eyes flashed crimson as Yami looked around through him.  // One left…not anymore. // Dama dropped it from the sky.

/ Be home in a second. /  "You can return now.  Thank you."  They disappeared.

// You didn't even flinch, or call for me.  Dama is the one that told me of the attack. //

/ Didn't want to bother you.  I knew they could do it.  If there had been any more I would have called you. /

         "Landing."

         "Can you land?"

         "He…watch and learn, Master Yugi."

         "Just Yugi!"

         "Yes, Yugi."  The dragon chuckled.  His form shrank underneath Yugi as he approached the ground.  He was about the size of an elephant.  "See."

         "You can adjust your size.  Cool.  Thanks for bringing me home, Segon."

         "Anytime, Yugi.  If you need me, call."  He disappeared.

                  Yugi met Yami at the door.  "How is Malik?"

         "Better.  Marik's blood runs in his system now."

         "How many…"

         "Three, and if rumors hold true, two for Jou.  I am off to hunt Yugi.  Marik and Seto both need more blood to regain what they have lost.  My blood will help strengthen them.  I will return."

         "Be careful."

                  Yami gave a small smile as he lightly hugged Yugi, kissing his forehead.  "I will be."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seto's View

                  Seto finally went back upstairs.  This time he only growled as he saw Asman messing with Jou's hair.  He was telling him a story of old times.

         "The chief was furious.  He thought she had stolen the cowhides, but she hadn't.  He had no proof because there wasn't any.  They argued for days.  

         She always did have spunk.  In retaliation for a comment he made, she threw him in the river.  He tried to keep his dignity as he came out sopping wet.  She laughed hilariously at him.  He knew that he did not have the power to kill her, and neither did his men.

         Then one-day renegade Indians attacked his tribe.  She saved his life along with many of his people by concealing them in illusions.  It was her greatest power.  After that he was in her debt.

         They became good friends after that.  She taught him all that she knew, and protected them from any invaders.  The chief called her his 'Golden Lady' because her hair was a rich blonde color.  Like yours is.  She kept that name for over forty years before the people were forced to the reservations.  She fought for them.  She wept for them.  The people that remain of that tribe, which is very few, still tell stories of her.  Your grandmother was a very strong willed creature.  I think that may have been passed on to you."

         "I wish I had met her."  ((Hello, Seto.))

         "She and her mate chose to move on in life.  After your mother was born, she finally converted him.  Some say they are still alive somewhere.  She defied every rule by hunting vampires by herself.  Females and the young are not supposed to hunt.  He name became feared among them.  Her powers were great.  Some believe that she was the descendant of the ancient rulers.  None knew except her guardians.  You would have been quite powerful as a full.  You may still be…"

         "What did you mean by illusions?"

         "Making something appear as it is not.  Such as a cat look like a dog."

         "Could I do that?"

         "If full, yes."

         "What did you say her name was?"

         "Saraya was her birth name.  'Golden Lady' was her second.  Her third and most feared name was Ariel."

                  Seto jerked.  _If Jou is her grandson, then he will be quite powerful._  "Even we have heard of her."  He sighed as he sat on the bed.

         "Thank you for the story, Asman.  I used to love listening to them.  Still do."  Jou smiled.  Asman returned it as he disappeared.  "How I subconsciously missed our talks.  Somehow…I always knew something was missing that I had before."

         "He is back now, Jou.  He guards you, as I do."

         "Who says I need guarding?"  Jou huffed.

                  Seto laughed as Jou sat down next to him.  "Everyone needs a little bit of protection.  Even I have Whit, Dreg, and Bey.  They can combine into one.  All top fighters have top monsters.  Yami has Exodia, but he takes a lot of energy to summon.  That is why he passed out from the strain."

                  Jou stretched out and put his head on Seto's lap.  "How are you feeling?"

         "Can't you tell?"

              Jou peeked into his mind.  He laughed as he saw a memory of a black haired boy.  "You have a brother?"

         "He goes by Mokuba Kaiba.  Twenty years ago it was Skye."

         "You care for him a lot.  I can feel it."

         "He is the only family I have left.  After World War II, my parents were disgusted with this world.  Mokuba and I were there as the passed on."

         "You take after your father."

         "And Mokuba takes after my mother.  He wishes to hunt, but he is still too young by our standards.  He is only 117."

         "That's young!"

                  Seto again laughed.  "That is young.  I did not hunt until I was over 1000."

         "Old man."  Jou started laughing.

         "Hey!"  Jou laughed even harder as Seto scowled at him.  "You think that's funny, huh?"

         "Almost as funny as watching you get a bath."

         "He pulled my tail!  Twice!"

         "Poor, kitty."  Jou smirked.

         "Mutt."

         "Hey!"

         "You call me kitty, I call you mutt."  Jou pouted.  He yelped when Seto grabbed him.  He was pulled to lie beside him.  Seto blew in his ear.

         "Playing that game again, are you?"  Jou shivered.

         "You started earlier, not me, remember?"

         "Oh…yeah."  Seto was playing with his hair.

         "I like it this color.  Your eyes have changed, too.  They're like liquid amber."  He was staring right into them.  Jou shifted as he blushed.  Seto laughed.

         "Now you're laughing at me."

         "You see…"

         "Kitty."

         "Mutt."  He laughed as Jou rolled at him with a pretend bark.  Seto hissed back, the kissed him.

         "Who says they can't get along…"  Jou laughed as they separated.  He nipped at Seto's nose.  He laughed as Seto turned his eyes into cat-like slits.

         "So, puppy wants to play, huh?"  He nipped back.

                  Jou's eyes developed an evil glint.  ((Maybe.))  That was the only warning Seto received as Jou rolled on top of him.  ((Now that I've captured you, kitty, I don't know where to attack first.))

(Captured me?  I think not!)  He flipped them over.  His teeth grazed over his neck.

((Hey!  Dogs are supposed to be stronger than cats.))  His head lulled back.

(Remember, I was a tiger earlier.  I think that out beats a dog any day.)

((Bad kitty.))  He gasped as Seto placed little nips down his jaw.  ((I take it back!  Good kitty...gods, Seto.))

                  Seto was also lost in the emotions they were both feeling.  They flooded back and forth between them like a thunderstorm.  One startled both of them as they realized what it was.

                  Love.

                  Jou smiled.  "I do…I love you, Seto."

                  The emotion rocked Seto.  He had lost hope centuries ago of finding his mate.  Thinking he was cursed to live a life of loneliness, he had gone off on his own.  Then he met up with Yami, who had felt the same way.  Bakura and Marik joined them soon after.  Together they had hunted.

                  Now he had Jou.  "I love you, too, Jou."  He meant it with everything inside of him.  His teeth sank into Jou's neck, causing him to moan.

((What are you doing to me…))  After a few seconds, Seto retracted his teeth, blowing gently on the marks.  Two small scars remained.  ((Don't stop.))

                  Seto chuckled, then sucked in his breath as Jou's hands found their way under his shirt.  They rubbed gently over his back.  His eyes held an almost predatory look.  Words came from his mouth softly as he leaned to claim Jou's waiting mouth.

"Now across all time

You are forever mine.

Safe within my care

Apart can never tear;

Our hearts as one

Under Ra, the sun

We are mated pair"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Normal View

                  Across the river a middle-aged woman felt a tingle in her mind.  Her daughter looked up as she felt it, too.  "You're brother has found his true mate."  She smiled.  _May he now be safe and happy at last._

                  Serenity smiled.  "Good."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

                  A figure sighed outside the window.  _He now has his mate._  He heard Jou laugh.

         "Asman, you know he will still care for you.  You, and now I, Whit, Bey, and Dreg, are their guardians.  But, he will always favor you."  Ryagon curled beside him.

                  Asman smiled softly.  "I know.  I'm just glad he is at last happy."

         "Me too, Asman.  Me too."  They disappeared.

__________

A/N:  This is a shout out in gratitude to _two_ faithful reviewers on Mediaminer.org.  Karen and DG, thanks for the entertaining reviews.  I enjoy reading what you both have to say.  Don't give each other too much trouble, k?  ^_^  Keep reviewing!  I'm glad to read that you are enjoying my story.

                                Tiger_Serenity


	16. Love and Offering

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Nor do I own the "Dark" series.  I am just a fan fiction writer having fun.  So please don't sue me.

Warning: Sort of limey in this chapter.  Just giving a heads up.

/ Yugi to Yami /      // Yami to Yugi //      \Ryou to Bakura\

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\     [Malik to Marik]      [[Marik to Malik]]

(Seto to Jou)     ((Jou to Seto))

* General conversation *    _Personal thoughts_     +Commands+

The Hunters

Tiger_Serenity

Chapter 16

Love and Offering

Normal View 

                  Yami was laughing inside his head.  Yugi stared at him.  / Yami? /

// It's about time he finally claimed him. //

         "Huh?"

//Seto just marked Jou.  I…heard them. //

/ I'm glad. / Yugi smiled, but it didn't reach his sad eyes.

// Yugi… //

/ I'm all right. /

// No, you're not. //  He led Yugi into the store away from where Solomon was folding laundry.  He shifted out of his dog body.  "What's wrong?"

                  Yami had returned to replenish Malik and Bakura with the blood he had collected.  A young jogger was now resting peacefully on a park bench.  Ryou and Bakura had then left to take a walk.

                  Yugi sighed.  / I love you, Yami.  It seems impossible, but I do. /

// I know.  I love you, too, little one.  My mate.  My aibou. //

                  Yugi smiled sadly.  "Looks like we are the last two."

         "When I claim you, all of my people will feel it."

/ And when will that be? /  Yugi's eyes held a peculiar glint in them as a thought formed in his mind.

                  Yami groaned as he gave into the image.  Yugi's head tilted back to meet him as Yami kissed him gently.  When he pulled back his eyes met Yugi's.  They had changed to a desire filled deep violet color.  _Such beautiful, expressive eyes._

         "Thank you."

         "Creeping around in my head again, huh?"

/ As if you weren't reading mine. / Yugi laughed.

// Good point. //  He missed Yugi's dark smirk.  He jerked as he kissed his neck and flicked his tongue over his ear.  He pulled at the lobe with his teeth.

/ Looks like I found a sensitive spot…your ears. /

// They are sensitive.  Why do you think I enjoyed your scratches yesterday? //

                  Yugi laughed.  "Sorry for the water works part."

         "I almost fell for that.  If I hadn't seen the hose, I would have been blasted."

         "Instead you let it him me!"  Yugi pouted.

                  Yami laughed and kissed his forehead.  Yugi was rubbing the back of his neck.  His blood was singing to Yami.

                  Yugi giggled.  He tiptoed to kiss Yami, who gladly accepted.  Neither knew who gave in first.  Soon, Yami was devouring Yugi's mouth.  He was up against the wall with him pressed up against him.

                  Yami heard Yugi moan.  // Yugi…//  He jerked as Yugi's legs wrapped around his waist.  His hands were locked in his hair.  Yami was purring in the back of his throat.  It quickly changed to a growl as Yugi rocked against him.

         "Yami…"  His voice broke as Yami nipped at his neck, teasingly.

                  The sound of his name coming from Yugi's lips like that made Yami almost lose all control.  His instincts were telling him to claim the boy in every way possible.  

                  His teeth sank slowly into Yugi's neck.  // There has been no avoiding this.  Yugi… //  The smaller boy wrapped in his arms moaned softly as Yami retracted his teeth.  Soon the marks gleamed on Yugi's neck.

"Now across all time

You are forever mine.

Safe within my care

Apart can never tear;

Our hearts as one

Under Ra, the sun

We are mated pair.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

                  Across the planet, several people burst into smiles or cheers as they felt their prince's claim float across their mind.  Only one person was not pleased.

                  Jou jerked as he felt it cross his mind.  "What the…"

                  Seto was laughing.  "Yami finally claimed Yugi.  All of my people felt that.  Including you."

         "It's about time."

         "Now where was I?"  Seto raised an eyebrow.  He attacked Jou's sides again.  The fight for dominance began anew.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

                  Yami pulled back from Yugi, not wanting to leave.  Several whispers floated across his mind.  His people were wishing him well.  He growled, startling Yugi, as a cold voice entered his head.

* You finally mated, prince.  And with the human boy, no less. *

* All of our people are hunting for you.  You will not escape.

* I will enjoy torturing you. Your precious mate with break, and it will drive you insane. *

* You will not touch him, you traitor. *

* All in time, Yami.  All in time.  He cannot hide.  I will have him and the puzzle. *   Pegasus' voice faded.

                  Yugi was shaking.  He had heard the entire conversation.  "He's right, Yami.  I can't hide."

         "He will not get you.  I will have to be dead first."  Yami was furious.  "He is a coward for not ending his existence to join his mate."

         "Yami…"  His thoughts swirled in his head easily for Yami to see.

         "No."

/ Yami, I love you!  Don't you get it! /  Yugi's eyes shone brightly with his tears.  / I would do it.  It's my choice.  If you don't do it, then I will find someone who will. /

                  Yami froze as those words passed over his mind.  The determination he saw behind the tears in those violet blue eyes showed that he meant what he said.  The idea of Yugi tasting someone else's blood made his own boil.  "You would…give it all up?  For me?  The life you have now would be forever changed.  You would drink blood?"

         "I know you were listening as Dama asked me almost that exact question.  What did I say then?"

                  Yami sighed.  "Yes."

         "Exactly!"  Yugi flung himself at Yami.

                  He easily caught him and the mouth that was searching for his own.  // Yugi… //

/ Yami, for you, I would do anything. /

// Are you sure?  Once done… //

/ Yes! /  Yami groaned softly as Yugi nipped lightly at his neck.  He tilted his head, exposing more to the exploring mouth.  It turned into a gasp as Yugi attacked his sensitive ears with is tongue.

                  Yugi shoved him gently.  He was so caught off guard by all of Yugi's actions he 'oofed' as he hit the floor.  Yugi pounced.  // Yugi?! //

/ Yes, Yami? /  He was again teasing Yami's ears.  /Uh…Yami…do you mind shutting the shades on the store windows?  There are people staring at us. /  His face turned bright red at their shocked faces.  Yami laughed, releasing the blinds with a thought.

// Is that better? //

/ Thank you. /

                  Yami had enough of Yugi teasing him.  He rolled them over, catching Yugi underneath him.  He froze the swinging access door to the house in place.  // Yugi, I ask you one last time before I do this.  Are you sure you do this willingly?  The third time will convert you.  It will be painful. //

         "Yes, I do this willingly.  I will take the pain when it comes."

                  Yami sighed.  Determination shone is Yugi's eyes.  // Then take what is offered to you. //  He opened a cut on his neck with his sharp nails.

                  Yugi blinked as he saw the blood.  He felt a little queasy, but his mind was made up.  It tasted metallic, but tangy.  It grew sweeter with each drop.  He laughed mentally as he read Yami's thoughts.

                  They were scattered everywhere.  He couldn't think straight.  The feeling of Yugi's mouth on his neck, taking his blood was…hypnotic.  // Enough for now, Yugi. //

                  Yugi pulled back, laying his head on the floor to stare at Yami.  There was a trace of Yami's blood on his lips.  He licked it off slowly with his tongue.  Yami moaned inwardly at the sight.  Then laughed as Yugi suddenly yawned.  "Why am I so sleepy all of a sudden?  And I feel really warm."

         "It's the blood.  You have also had a stressful long day.  It's past midnight.  Rest, Yugi.  We can talk later.  Go on upstairs.  Kick Seto and Jou out of your room, and into their own, and go to bed.  You can sleep in tomorrow."

         "I promised grandpa that I would help him on Saturdays."

         "I will wake you up."

         "You need to rest too, Yami.  You all do.  You're not machines that can go on forever."

         "I will rest tomorrow.  Tonight I hunt with the others."

         "Promise to stay safe…"

         "I promise.  Now go to bed, you."  He helped Yugi off the floor after another long kiss.

         "Goodnight, aibou."  He kissed his forehead, pushing his towards the door.

                  Yugi smiled.  "Goodnight."

* To hunt! *

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

                  Marik had brought Malik upstairs to Yugi's room after Yugi had asked a blushing Jou and Seto to go into the other room.  They had left soon after.

                  Yugi stared out the window.  Jou and Ryou stood beside him.  "I can see…in the dark."

         "Yami gave you some of his blood, didn't he, Yug?"  He nodded.  "Your eyes are more sensitive now."  He ruffled his hair.  "Everything is falling into place."

         "For you two…but not for me."  Ryou sighed.

         "What do you mean?"

         "I don't know how to ask Kura…"  Bakura perked up in flight as he heard his name, but did not let his presence in Ryou's mind be known.

                  Yugi smiled.  "You should do what I did.  Threaten him."

         "I don't think I could do that."

         "You love him, don't you, Ryou?"  Jou smiled.

         "Yes.  Seems impossible, but, yes, I do."  Bakura almost fell out of the sky in shock.  The others looked at him, but didn't comment.

_He loves…me…I.. _Bakura shook his head.  _I love him, too…_

         "It's your choice, Ryou.  That is what I told Yami."

         "I have nothing holding me back.  My dad is hardly home.  The rest of my family, even my grandparents, shuns me.  I was so lonely before I met Che and you guys.  Now…I have Kura.  I feel…whole at last."

         "Me, too." Jou sighed.

         "We all felt like a part of us was missing.  Now we know why.  We were missing our mates."  Yugi smiled.  "We are all lucky, you know.  Most people never find the one they are truly supposed to be with for the rest of their lives.  Those who do, hold on like it could leave any second.  But, we know that ours never will.  We will be with our mates forever."

         "But how do I ask him?"

         "Don't ask, Ryou.  Tell him."

         "Will he do it?"

_He wants me to convert him…_

         "If he truly loves you back, and wants to see you happy, he will."

_I want him to be happy.  I do love him_

         "Okay."  Ryou softly sighed.  His chocolate eyes mirrored the determination he felt in his soul.

                  Jou and Yugi yawned simultaneously, then laughed.  "It's been a long day."

         "Let's get some sleep.  We are protected.  I can sense the guards.  Ryagon!?"

         "I also guard you, Jou.  You favored Asman.  He became your true guardian.  I helped when I could, but you never saw me.  Go to sleep."

         "Goodnight, all of you."  Jou walked out of the room.  Ryou followed him.

         "Goodnight, you two."  Yugi lay down next to Malik.

                  Dama, Celga, and Whip materialized to guard them.  Asman and Che followed Jou and Ryou.  Ryagon shifted outside.  Whit lay beside him.

         "Goodnight."


	17. Watching the Store

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Nor do I own the "Dark" series.  I am just a fan fiction writer having fun.  So please don't sue me.  ^_^

/ Yugi to Yami /      // Yami to Yugi //      \Ryou to Bakura\

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\     [Malik to Marik]      [[Marik to Malik]]

(Seto to Jou)     ((Jou to Seto))

* General conversation *    _Personal thoughts_     +Commands+

The Hunters

Tiger_Serenity

Chapter 17

Watching the Store

Normal View 

                  As the sun raised, Yami, Marik, Seto, and Bakura re-entered the game shop via the open windows.  They had destroyed several lesser vampires during their hunt.  They had been easy battles that ended quickly, much to Bakura and Marik's dislike.  However, their adrenaline was finally running out.  It was time for them to rest for the day.

         "They look so peaceful."  He was staring at the sleeping boy that looked so much like himself.

          "Malik will be fine, Marik.  You know that."

         "Yes, I know.  I can smell that your blood now runs in Yugi as well."__

         "He threatened me."

         "You!?  How!?"__

         "He said that if I didn't do it, he would find someone else who would."__

         "He got you there.  The idea must have made your blood boil."

         "Protective instinct kicked into overdrive, and I gave in to what he wanted."

         "Will we rest this day?"  He couldn't help a yawn that escaped, causing Yami to laugh softly.

_         "_Yes.  The vampires cannot walk in the sun and their guardians can easily deal with puppets."

         "What of Pegasus?  He can walk in the day."

         "I have warned all of our people about him.  All hunters are searching for him on top priority.  If he appears to Yugi, or the others, Exodia is to draw the power he needs to surface from the holder's item, and destroy him.

         "Not even Pegasus can withstand an attack from Exodia."

         "Exactly."  Yami smirked. "I let him know, too."

         "I bet he's seething."  Marik bent back into the form of a ferret.  He curled up into a ball on Malik's chest.  * He will attack eventually *

         Yami stretched, digging his claws into the thick carpet of Yugi's room.  * And we will be ready *

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

                  Seto and Bakura watched Jou and Ryou as they slept, curled up against each other in search of warmth in the chilled room.  * So little time… *  Bakura sighed.  He shook his fur, fluffing it as he flopped next to Ryou, huffing softly.

* All we needed to do was meet.  There was no stopping it.  Between mates feelings develop fast *  Seto purred as he shifted back into a cat.  He curled next to Jou on the bed.  He almost instantly turned to face him, with a small smile on his face in his sleep.

* He wants me to convert him *

* Will you? *

* I don't know * Ryou shifted in his sleep, pressing his face into the fur of Bakura's back.

* We will see *

* Yes *

* Yami says we will rest this day.  Protect them well, all of you *

         "We will."  Che was poised next to the door; wings slightly flared open, as if ready to take flight.  Dreg and Bey only growled in response from outside the window.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

                  Yugi woke up slowly.  He didn't want to leave the land of dreams.  They had been peaceful.  Yami and he had been flying above the city.  

                  Yami was curled up at the end of the bed at his feet, asleep.  He smiled.  Then, he frowned.  

_Is he…breathing?!  Yami!_  He scrambled down to the end of the bed, laying his head on Yami chest, searching for a heartbeat.  _You can't be gone!  You can't be!_

         "Relax, Yugi.  He is alive.  That is just how they sleep.  Everything slows down, including breathing."  Dama soothed him, brushing back his hair lightly.

         "Are you sure?"

         "Yes.  He is fine."  Dama smiled.  "Your grandfather comes to look for you."

         "I hear him."  Yugi paused.  "I hear him!"

         "With Yami's blood running in your veins your senses are increasing.  Jou told you this last night."

         "Yugi, are you awake?"  Solomon called softly through the door.

         "Yes, grandpa."

         "Can you help me for a second?"

         "Sure.  Let me get dressed." 

         "Yugi?"  A hoarse sounding voice called from the bed.

         "Good morning, Malik.  How do you feel?"

         "Like shit."  He was rubbing his eyes, blinking several times to adjust to the light in the room coming through the window.

         "Oh."

         "Where's Marik?"

         "Look on your chest."  Yugi smiled.

         Oh.  He's asleep."

         "Want to help me help grandpa?  He might pay you.  That is, if you are up to it."

         "Sure.  Why not?"  He shrugged.  He lightly shifted from under Marik.

         "Here.  You can borrow a shirt.  It might be a little small, though."  Yugi handed Malik a black sleeveless shirt.

         "It will work."  It was a tight fit, but it looked good.  Together they walked down the stairs, leaving the others asleep.  "Dude, I need a shower."

         "You can take one later, Malik, if you wish."  Solomon was counting money next to the cash register.

         "What do you need, grandpa?"

         "I need to go to the bank.  Could you watch the store for me?  You can stay too, Malik."

         "Sure, grandpa."

         "I will help Yugi, Motou-san."  Malik bowed politely.

         "Thank you, boys.  Take care.  Are the others still asleep?"

         "They should be down in a few minutes."

         "They can stay and help if they wish.  See you later."

         "Bye, grandpa."  He waved as Solomon walked out the door, bell tinkling softly.  Suddenly, a feeling of uneasiness settled over him.  "Celga."

                  The card flashed blank.  "Yes, Yugi?"  He materialized beside him.

         "Watch over grandpa for me, please."

         "As you wish."  Celga smiled and disappeared.

         "Yugi?"

         "Just being careful.  You hungry?"

         "I could eat a horse.  How long was I out?"

         "Over ten hours.  (1)

         "No wonder I'm starving."

         "I'll go make something if you watch the store.  You know how to help a customer and use the cash register.  I'll bring it in here for us to eat."

         "Go, Yugi."  Malik lightly shoved Yugi toward the swinging door.

         "Back in a minute."  Yugi laughed.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

                  When he came back in with the food, he burst out laughing.  Little kids surrounded Malik.  They were trying to get the box of cards that he was holding above his head.  "One at a time!  Yugi!"

         "Need a little help?"

         "Yes!"

         "That is the latest shipment of Duel Monster cards."

         "I noticed!"

         "Okay, kids.  Listen up!  There is a limit because there are so few.  Line up and we will pass them out to you.  Five dollars a pack.  Two packs per person."

                  A chorus of "Ah, man" filled their ears.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

                  In thirty minutes the entire box was empty.  "Boy, those went quick."  Malik shook his head.  It was still spinning.

         "Oh, great.  The food's cold now."  _Why is grandpa taking so long to get back?_

         "I don't care as long as it's food."  Malik attacked the food with a flourish that could have outmatched Jou.

                  They looked up at the sound of the tinkling bell to see that a man had entered the store.  He looked strange.  His clothes were slightly ragged.  His eyes were empty.

         "Yugi…"

         "I see him."  The items reacted lightly, sending small shockwaves through their minds.  Yugi recognized the feeling.  "It's a puppet."

         "Whip!"  With a crack, the man dissolved into dust.  Whip blew it out the door.  "Are they ever going to learn?"

         "Probably not."

         "Hey, you two."  Jou and Ryou walked down the stared.  "Hey, Whip."

         "Hello."  He bowed elegantly.

         "Jou, if you and Ryou want anything…"

         "I'm not hungry…whoa…odd…but I don't know about Ryou."

         "I could use some food."

         "What do you want?"

         "Just toast and jam is fine, please."

         "Back in a minute!"  Yugi ran into the kitchen.

         "Bakura makes a cute dog, Ryou."  Jou smirked, teasing his friend.

                  Ryou flushed.  He had woken up curled around Bakura, with his face against his fur.  Jou had been staring at them, eyes shining with laughter.  "Yes, he does."

         "Uh, guys…never mind."  It disappeared into dust.  Asman stepped back.

         "That makes two already.  I hope one doesn't come in when a real customer is here."  Malik sighed.

         "Jou could trick them into forgetting it.  Couldn't you, Jou?"

                  Jou shrugged.  "I should be able to, and if not, Yugi can ask Dama to do it."

         "Man…how fast life changes."  Ryou sighed.

         "You're telling me."  Yugi nodded his head as he came back in with Ryou's toast.

                  The bell tinkled again.  They all jerked to look at it.  They sighed in relief, and then cringed.

         "Hey, you guys!"  Anzu bounced up to them with Honda in tow.

         "We missed you at the arcade last night, Yugi.  Are you feeling better?"

         "Yes.  Thank you for asking, Honda."

         "We decided to rent a movie last night.  Jou slept in his room last night."

         "His room?"  Anzu and Honda echoed.

         "Jou is staying with us now."

         "My dad's…uh…gone.  He had a heart attack.  They couldn't save him."

         "Oh, Jou!  How sad!"  Anzu hugged him.

         "Not really.  He's already buried."  He pictured his father's face as Seto had basically buried him alive after torturing him to near death.  _Dreg had a lot of fun making him scream in terror and pain.  _

         "What do you mean?"

                  Jou sighed.  + Stop asking questions.  Accept what was told to you +

                  They blinked then shook their heads slightly.  "We were just wondering if you guys were going to the party tonight."

         "That's right!  The finals party!  We always have it right before school lets out for break."  Jou slapped his forehead.  _I'm getting better at doing that_.

         "You can bring one friend, remember."  Honda poked Jou, laughing.

                  They all burst into smiles as they looked at each other.

         "Uh…did we miss something…again?"  Anzu sighed.

         "You'll…uh...meet them tonight."

         "Them?"

         "We made some new friends.  You're going to like them."  Ryou smiled.

         "How is Yami, Yugi?"

         "Huh?  Oh, yeah.  He's better.  He's upstairs asleep.  The medication makes him sleepy."

         "MediOW!"  Yugi stepped on Jou's foot.

         "Oh!  I'm sorry, Jou.  Gomen!"  The look Yugi sent Jou told him to stay quiet.

         "Well Honda and I are going to go help decorate the gym.  See you all tonight!"  Anzu grabbed Honda, who had a look of fear on his face as he was dragged out the door.

                  They burst into laughter.  Jou doubled over, tears in his eyes.  "Poor Honda."

         "She needs to lay off the caffeine."  Malik shook his head, still laughing.

         "Yeah."  Ryou nodded, whipping tears from his eyes.

         "She's great, though."  Yugi smiled.

         "She is a good friend."  Ryou agreed.

                  Yugi felt a tug on the puzzle.  Dama's card flashed blank in his deck.  "Huh?"  _What's going on?_

                  Police cars raced down the street with their sirens blaring.  A police officer ran into the store, banging open the door.  "The bank is being held up by some crazy man!  He's demanding things.  He says they are here.  Some puzzle, a ring, and a rod."

         "What?!"  _That's why Dama left!_  Yugi ran out the door.  _Grandpa!_

         "Yugi, wait!"  Ryou and Malik followed him.  

                  Jou was going to follow, but stopped.  _Someone has to stay here and watch the store.  Why me…_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

                  Yugi ran all the way to the bank.  Ryou and Malik were right behind him.  It was surrounded by police officers with their guns drawn.  They broke through them.  "Get back here!"

         "You want us!?  Come and get us!"  Yugi yelled.  The puzzle flashed around his neck.  "Come on!"

         "Kid, get back!"  An officer went to grab him, but he moved.  The door opened.

         "Grandpa!"  The man came out dragging Solomon Motou with him.  The guns instantly followed his moves.  "Let him go!"

         "Puzzle…holder…must take.  Come or he dies."  The voice was raspy.  Yugi's skin crawled.

         "Let him go!"

         "Yugi!  We can't attack!  We might hit Motou-san!"  Dama called from his position on the roof of the bank.

         "Yami!"  The call was verbal and mental.  

                  Yami's thoughts filled Yugi's mind.  The people closest to him gasped as his eyes flashed to a deep crimson color. + Let him go + Yami's voice floated out of Yugi's mouth.   It captured everyone's attention.  + You cannot harm him.  Meet the fate that was decided for you.  Release him + 

         "What's going on!?"  The police officers stared as he released the elderly man.

         "Celga!"  A crack filled the air.  The man fell over.  Everyone gasped.  The body disappeared into dust.  + Attention!  Look at me! + Yami called through Yugi.  All eyes turned back to him.  + You will forget what just happened.  All of you.  It was a normal bank robbery.  The thief escaped, empty-handed + His voice washed over all the spectators, changing their memories.  "Dama, destroy the tapes in all the cameras."

         "It will be done."  Purple light flared from his staff, striking every camera in the area that had been filming.  The tapes blanked.  "We could not attack, Yami.  Thank you.  You gave us the opportunity that we needed."

         "You're welcome."

                  Yugi blinked as he again gained control of his mouth.  "Thank you for helping."

         "You're welcome.  Call if you need us."  They disappeared.  Their likenesses reappeared on their cards.

/ Thank you, Yami. /

// Is your grandfather all right? //

/ He looks shaken.  They are looking him over now. /

// Get home as soon as you can.  There could be others lurking. //

/ I will, Yami.  Go back to sleep. /

// Are you sure? //

/ Yes.  I can sense you are still tired. /

// If you need me again, call. //

/ I will. /

         "That was interesting.  What are you doing here, Yugi?  Who's watching the store?"

_Oops!_  He looked around quickly.  "Uh…Jou!  Are you all right?"  He hugged him tightly.

"Yes, I'm fine.  Too bad the guy got away."

         "They'll…uh...find him Motou-san."

         "Let's go back."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

                  Jou looked pissed when they got back.  "Three!  Three!  From the time you left to the time you got back."

         "You're kidding?"

         "No, I'm not."  Jou huffed.

         "What are you boys talking about?"

         "Uh…customers looking for the new Duel Monster packs."  Yugi quickly covered.

         "We're out all ready?"

         "We sold out in half and hour, grandpa."

         "We did?"  He walked to the shelf.  "Looks like I'll have to order more.  Pegasus is keeping a firm grip on them, though."

         "Pegasus!?"  All four boys stood in shock.

         "His company makes the cards, boys."

         "Do you know where his office is?"  Malik asked.

         "Not since the loss of his girlfriend.  Beautiful gal, she was."

         "Uh…what about where he lives?"

         "Last I heard was uptown, but he moved out of there.  There are rumors though…"

         "What rumors, grandpa?"  Yugi bounced in place.

         "She was going to be buried in the local cemetery by her parents.  However, people say that her body was flown out to one of the islands."

         "One of the islands?"

         "Pegasus was building a house on one of them.  They say he buried her there."

                  The boys looked between themselves.  "Which island?"

         "My, you boys are full of questions about Pegasus.  Why?"

         "No real reason, grandpa."

         "Yugi, you are a lousy liar.  What's going on?"

                  Yugi sighed.  "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

         "Try me."  Solomon crossed his arms.

1. Yes I know my time line is a little screwed up.  From not having typed an update in so long, I can't remember what time it is supposed to be.


	18. Evening the Score

****For all of you that have been wondering why I have not updated, here is my reason.  My finals here in Spain have finally arrived.  I have been working on several papers and studying.  I still have three more to go! @_@  I am taking a break to type this.  I hope you enjoy it.  Remember I am thinking in Spanish and trying to type in English, so please pardon any grammatical errors that I do not catch.

Unfortunately, this is the last update I will be able to make until I get back to the U.S.  I should have a new update for you sometime around the 26th.  Enjoy!  

¡Adios!   Tiger_Serenity****

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Nor do I own the "Dark" series.  I am just a fan fiction writer having fun.  So please don't sue me.  ^_^

/ Yugi to Yami /      // Yami to Yugi //      \Ryou to Bakura\

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\     [Malik to Marik]      [[Marik to Malik]]

(Seto to Jou)     ((Jou to Seto))

* General conversation *    _Personal thoughts_     +Commands+

The Hunters

Tiger_Serenity

Chapter 18

Evening the Score

Normal View 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

                  An hour later Solomon was staring at them.  With each account, his eyes had grown wider.  He stared especially at Jou for a few minutes.

         "Grandpa?"  Yugi shifted on his feet.

         "Give me a second, Yugi.  This is…a little hard to believe."

         "We know."  Ryou smiled.

         "Yugi, come here."  Yugi stepped forward.  Solomon examined his neck.  "You're not joking.  I can barely see them."

         "You're not…mad or upset are you?"

         "No, Yugi."  Solomon sighed.  "As long as you are happy.  I take it that bank robbery was not as I remember it?"

         "No, it wasn't.  Yami changed everyone's memories."

         "So…Duel Monsters are real?"

         "Yes."

         "May I see Dama?"

         "If he lets you.  Dama, could you come here, please?"  He flipped the card over.

         "Yes, Yugi?"  He materialized, bowing slightly.  Solomon saw the card flash blank.

         "Grandpa knows now.  Everything."  Solomon looked at the area Yugi was talking to, but didn't see anything.  "He wants to see you."

         "Why?"

         "He couldn't stay in the dark forever, could he?"

         "No."

                  Solomon gasped as suddenly Dama, the Dark Magician was standing in front of him.  "Hello."

         "Hello."  He barely managed squeak out in shock.

         "I am Dama, one of Yugi's guardians."  He bowed respectfully.

                  Recovering quickly, Solomon returned the bow.  "Thank you for protecting him."  He turned.  "May I see the others as well?"

                  Whip, Che, and Asman appeared before them.  They also bowed respectfully.

         "They're great, grandpa.  You should hear Dama's stories.  They're awesome!"  Dama blushed at the compliment.

         "I hope to get to know all of them."  Solomon smiled.  Then he laughed as he heard Yugi's stomach growl.  "Are you hungry Yugi?"

                  Yugi blushed.  "Just a little."

         "It's past lunchtime.  Flip the sign to closed for me please, Jou, and lock the door.  Any unwanted visitors…"

         "We will take care of them, sir."  Che finished.

         "Let's eat."  He looked at Jou uneasily.  "Uh…"

         "It's all right.  I can still eat food.  But, I'll just stay in here for a few minutes."  Jou shifted on his feet, his shoes suddenly very interesting.

         "I'm sorry, Jou.  I didn't mean to upset you.  A little blood won't make me queasy.  I used to fix up the injured men on digs all the time."

         "Its okay, gramps."  Jou smiled.

         "Do you eat?"  He looked at Dama and the others.

         "We don't need food.  However, we can eat.  Asman has a sweet tooth."

         "Dama!"  They all laughed at the shocked look on the Duel Monster's face.

         "Poor Asman."  Jou purred.  "You want a sugar cookie?"

         "Do you have any?"  His eyes brightened.

         "We do actually.  I will have to bake them, though, if you are patient."

         "I'll wait!"  Everyone laughed again, Asman joining their laughter.

                  The duel monsters shifted into more comfortable clothing.  A kitchen was not a place for a sword or tuxedo.  

                  Stories about ancient battles and kingdoms began.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

                  Yami woke up to hear laughter.  The clock read 5:37 on Yugi's desk.  _Might as well see what is going on downstairs._

                  Everyone was watching television.  The news anchors were trying to explain what had happened during the bank robbery.  "We were filming during the robbery, but strangely our tape is blank.  Upon asking, we discovered that all the tapes from other new stations are also blank.  A truly strange coincidence."

                  Yami woofed.  // Like we could let them have to truth. //  

                  Yugi didn't answer him back mentally.  "Hello, Yami.  How are you, boy?"  He was grinning from ear to ear.  His eyes held a strange glint.  His mind was blocked secretly to Yami.

_Strange…what is going on?_

"Hey, boy."  Solomon scratched his head.  "You hungry?  I bought dog food today."  He set the bowl in front of him.

                  Yugi and the others were trying to keep straight faces at Yami's look of disgust.  _What in the world?  He sat on his haunches, sending a pleading look at Yugi.  He ignored him.  _He expects me to eat this…whatever it is_?_

         "You never did give him a bath, Yugi."

         "We tried."  Yugi smirked.  "He ran from us."  Yami shifted under Solomon's gaze.

                  Yami sniffed at the food.  It smelled weird.  He whined.  He could feel Yugi's amusement at his situation.  

         "Eat, boy."  Solomon smirked.  Strangely his mind was also closed to Yami.

_What the hell is going on here!_

         "He doesn't seem to like it."  Ryou was fighting righteously to keep from bursting out into laughter.  Malik was shaking slightly, barely covering his.

         "He looks a little uncomfortable.  Don't you think so, too, boys?"

         "You know, gramps, I think you are right."  Jou agreed with a smile.

         "Well…maybe he should change into something a little more comfortable."

                  It took Yami almost a full minute to get Solomon's meaning.  He jerked his head to look at Yugi, who promptly started laughing.  Everyone else joined him.  "He knows, Yami.  We told him."  He managed to choke out.  He was whipping moisture from his eyes.

         "I'm glad he did.  So, don't you erase anything."

                  Yami sighed internally.  He shifted.  Solomon stared at him.  "Hello, sir."  He bowed respectfully.

         "You do look like Yugi.  I have heard quite a lot about you in the past couple of hours."

         "I bet."  Yami was staring at Yugi.  He blinked at Yugi stuck his tongue out at him, blowing a raspberry.  // Why you… //  Yugi laughed.

         "I can't complain, though.  As long as you take care of him."

         "I will.  How much do you know?"

         "We told him everything, Yami."

         "Everything?"

         "Everything."  / Read my memories if you are so curious. /

// No, Yugi.  I believe you.  He took it well? //

/ Yes, he did.  He says as long as I am happy, he's happy. /

         "I was just kidding by the way.  They told me that you could eat meat, so there is a steak, if you want it, in the kitchen.  Save some for the other three, though."

         "Thank you."  He disappeared through the swinging door.  He came back out chewing on a piece meat.  // The others are awake now. //

/ Hide! /

// You guys aren't going to… //

/ Yep. /

// Oh boy. //  He ducked into the bathroom, shielding his presence from the others.  Yugi told him the plan.  He laughed silently.  _They're in for it!_

                  Seto and Bakura came down the stairs.  Marik was hitching a ride on Bakura's back.  Seto meowed loudly as Solomon scooped him up from the floor.  "Hey, Kaiba.  Where have you been all day?"

                  Jou was trying not to laugh.  Seto was staring at him, blue eyes wide.  _Why can't I read his mind?  He is blocking me somehow._

         "Did Kaiba enjoy his bath yesterday, grandpa?"

         "I think he did.  All it took to get him was a piece of turkey."

                  Marik and Bakura burst into laughter at him.  * It wasn't funny! *

         "And look at you two.  Filthy.  They could use a bath, boys."

         "You think so?"  Ryou's eyes blinked mischievously.

         "You know, Ryou, he's right."  Malik grinned.  Bakura started backing up slowly as they advanced on them.

* They wouldn't!? *

* Oh yes they would! *  Seto laughed as Ryou tackled Bakura.  Marik squeaked at Malik caught him.

* What are they doing?! *  Marik struggled, but in his current form he couldn't break free of Malik's grip.

* Help! *  Bakura squirmed as Ryou and Yugi were carrying him out the back door.  He barked several times.  * Yami! *

                  Yami was trying hard not to laugh at his friends' distress calls.  He was enjoying watching them struggle.

* Augh! *  Bakura was soaked by soapy water from a bucket.  Ryou and Yugi started scrubbing him.

* No! *  Marik was hit by water from the kitchen faucet.

                  Seto was rolling on the floor in laughter.  He yelped as Solomon again scooped him up.  "You still need sprayed for fleas.  Want to help, Jou?"

(Jou?!)  The look in Jou's eyes told him he was doomed.

                  Soon all three of them were standing, dripping wet, on the tiled kitchen floor.  They glared at their mates, who were laughing back at them.

         "They don't look too happy."  Solomon laughed.

         "No, they don't.  Do you think they look happy, Yami?"  Yugi smirked.

                  On cue, Yami stepped out of the bathroom.  "No…they look more…wet."

                  They stared at him.  Yami finally couldn't hold it and burst into laughter.  "If you could see the looks on your faces!"

* How? *  Bakura blinked.

* What? *  Malik looked around.

* We were tricked! *  Seto hissed.  He leapt at Jou, shifting as he did.  Jou yelped and ran.  Seto chased him around the house, pouncing on him near the living room couch.

[[Why you…]]  Marik shifted and ran after the laughing Malik.

\\ No…way.  Ryou? \\

\ Gottcha! \  Ryou laughed as Bakura chased after him.

                  Yami and Yugi were laughing hard; they were bent double, holding their sides.  Solomon chuckled as he watched.  He heard Ryou yelp, signaling that Bakura had finally caught him.  "Motou-san knows, you guys.  They planned the whole thing.  They got me, too."  Yami finally managed to say.

                  Each dragged back their laughing partner.  Jou and Malik looked a little dazed and rumpled.

         "Hello.  It's nice to finally meet the one's I have been hearing about."

         "Hello, Motou-san."  They said simultaneously as they bowed.

         "Solomon, please.  You are all older than me, you know."  Solomon grinned.  "Jou and Yugi thought it was a little unfair that only Yami and Seto had baths, so we decided to even the score.  Since leaving Seto out would be too obvious, we gave him a flea dip."

(You are going to get it for that.)

((Whatever.))

                  Bakura and Marik stared at their mates, who attempted to keep straight faces, but were failing quickly.  \\ Why you… \\

\ All's fair. \  Ryou smiled.

[[I don't believe you!]]

[What?]

[[When I get you alone…]]

[Bring it on.]  Malik smirked.

         "There is a piece of steak in the kitchen.  That is, if Yami left you any."

         "I did!"  Yami huffed.

                  Soon all three were chewing on a piece of meat, after squabbling over how to cut it.  Bakura insisted that Marik's piece was larger than his.  Yami had finally stepped in, sighing, to divide it for them.  * You're acting like youngsters! *

                  Solomon had been silent for quite a while.  The room was quiet.  They jumped as he broke the silence.  "Ryou, are you going to tell your father?"

         "I don't know.   He's hardly even home anymore."

         "He should know."

         "Maybe…"

         "We will tell him, Solomon, when he comes home the next time."  Bakura replied pulling Ryou to him.  \\ Ryou, we need to talk later. \\

\ Okay.  What about? \

\\ Later, Ryou.  Later. \\

         "How long will this take?  I mean no one knows where Pegasus is."

         "And we can't sense him, either.  He is masking himself.  Even from me.  I don't know when he learned to do that."  Yami sighed.  _He is using power from the eye to hide himself._

         "But, when we do…He's going to pay for hurting Malik."  Marik's eyes flashed.

         "And Jou."  Seto eyes were ice cold, blue flames flickering in their depths.

         "You were right, Yugi.  Remind me not to say or do anything that seems bad to these three.  I would like to stay alive as long as possible, thank you very much."

                  Yugi laughed.  "They are a little protective."

         "A little!?"

         "Okay…sometimes they are a little over protective."

         "I thought Marik was going to slice a girl in half yesterday when she grabbed my arm."

         "She had no reason to touch you."  Marik frowned at the memory.

         "See what I mean?"  Jou laughed.

         "Oh!  What time is it?"  Yugi perked up.

         "7:12.  Why, Yug?"

         "The party!"

         "Party?"  Yami frowned.

         "The last party before finals party.  Our school has it every year.  It's tonight."  Yugi looked at Yami, hopefulness showing in his wide eyes.

         "I don't know…"

         "I told Yugi last week that he could go."  Solomon shrugged.

         "We are allowed to bring a friend…or a date."  Yugi let the meaning hang in the air.

                  Yami smiled.  "You guys up for a dance?"

         "Let's go!"  Marik whooped.

         "We need to change first."  Yugi interrupted.

         "Change?"  Bakura blinked.

         "Our clothes, silly."  Ryou laughed.  He waved pieces of paper in the air.

         "Hmm…I take it…" Jou sighed.

         "You mind, Jou?  We want it to be a surprise."

         "Oh, all right.  I am going to be very tired after this."

         "Don't worry.  We'll help you through the items.  It won't drain you so much."

(Jou, what does he mean?)  Seto growled in worry over Jou.

((You'll have to wait and see.))

         "No peaking into our heads, guys!  This is a surprise!"  They ran up the stairs to Yugi's room.  Laughter filtered down to their ears.

                  Yami gasped as he felt Yugi suddenly pull on the puzzle's power.  Seto jerked as he felt that energy flow into Jou and out of him.  "What are they doing?!"  He was ready to run up the stairs.

         "No, Seto.  They want to surprise us.  Yugi is helping Jou do whatever it is he is doing.  He is fine.  Yugi will make sure of that."  Yami soothed him.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

         "Sorry, Yug, but metal snaps aren't natural.  I can't make them."

         "Then how are we going to get out of these?"

         "Uh…cut them off, I guess."

         "Oh well."

         "Do you think they'll like what we did."  Ryou blushed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

         "They're going to love it.  Let's go!"  Malik dragged Ryou out the door.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

                  Four mouths dropped open in shock.


	19. Party Time!

Back home again in Indiana…. *singing*   ^_^    Enjoy!

News:  Christine Feehan has another book out in her "Dark" series entitled **Dark Symphony** and a short story called "Dark Descent" in the book **The Only One**.  I didn't get to read them until I got back to the States.  

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Nor do I own the "Dark" series.  I am just a fan fiction writer having fun.  So please don't sue me.  ^_^

**Warning:  Lemony lime 7up!**  Will be marked off by *********

You have been warned!

/ Yugi to Yami /      // Yami to Yugi //      \Ryou to Bakura\

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\     [Malik to Marik]      [[Marik to Malik]]

(Seto to Jou)     ((Jou to Seto))

* General conversation *    _Personal thoughts_     +Commands+

The Hunters

Tiger_Serenity

Chapter 19

Party Time!

Normal View 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yugi's View

            After Ryou gathered his courage, they began their walk down the blue painted hallway to the stairs.  Pictures of Yugi and his family lined the walls in beautiful silver frames.  He paused briefly to look at one in particular.  

            A grinning Yugi was standing in front of his parents holding a victory sign to the camera while trying to hold up the swim trunks that were slightly big for him.  His hair was plastered down on his head and neck from being wet.  

            His beautiful mother, dressed in a light blue sundress and straw hat, was winking.  _My eyes…I have my mother_'s _eyes. Her blonde hair, blowing in the wind, was held up in a long ponytail that extended past her waist.  __I used to love running my fingers through it._

There was a noticeable twinkle in his father's brown eyes as he kissed her on the cheek, holding her to his side.  Solomon stood next to his daughter, holding his finger up as if to admonish them for their actions, but the smile on his face betrayed what he had really felt.  _We were happy…_

_The last picture we ever took together before…. was on my sixteenth birthday.  _

_They took me to the beach along with grandpa.  We had so much fun chasing each other in the sand…splashing each other with salty water.  Dad was complaining about sand being in his ears for days afterwards.  Mom teased him about being a big baby. _

_They were so excited when I showed them the completed puzzle.  They knew no one else had ever been able to solve it.  Ever.  Until me.  They had watched me work on it for eight years.  They knew it was special…if they had only known why…_

_That same night I met Dama and Celga.  They nearly scared me to death when they appeared in my room.  If Dama hadn't frozen me in place with a spell, I might have yelled the roof down on our heads.  Then, as quickly as I had feared them, I trusted them.  We talked for hours that night._

_I know they tried to save my parents.  They fulfilled their duty in protecting me, but in the process failed in their mission to protect the ones I love.  I never thought I would see Duel Monsters cry…  But, I didn't blame them then, before Dama erased my memory.  Nor, do I blame them now._

_But, I miss them…mom….dad…_

// Yugi, why do you feel so saddened? //

/ I was…thinking about my parents.  I…miss them, Yami. /

// I know, little one.  I know.  //  

            He felt love, warmth, and strength from Yami wash over his mind and soul.  He smiled softly. / I love you, Yami. /

// And, I love you.  I wait anxiously to see what you have done.  //

/ Look up. /

            Yami gasped in him mind.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Normal View

            They came down the stairs two by two.  They saw the hunters' jaws drop open in shock as they stared up at them.  "Oh my…Ryou?"

            Bakura felt his heart stutter.  Heat began to grow low in his body.  Ryou was wearing a tight white tank top with camouflage colors splashed across it in random spots.  It was ripped around the bottom hem, exposing his navel.  The pair of skin-tight leather pants, matching the color of his eyes, had no snaps and left nothing to the imagination.   His hair had been sprayed green at the tips.  His eyes were lined lightly with black kohl.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

      "Hot damn!"  

            Marik wanted to pounce the lithe body walking towards him slowly down the stairs.  Malik was wearing a black fishnet shirt with a tan tight tank top underneath it.  It matched the color of his leather pants.  They were slung low on his hips, leaving his lower abs bare.  His hair was streaked with black.  His eyes were lined thickly with the kohl.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

      "Sweet mother of…"

            Jou smirked at the look on Seto's face.  He was dressed in a tight white t-shirt that was missing one sleeve.  The neck was ripped diagonally to expose his left side of his collarbone.  It had splashes of amber color across the bottom.  It matched his eyes and low slung leather pants perfectly.  Around his neck was a strap of matching leather.  His hair was styled to stick up and out more than usual.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

      "Yugi…"

            Yami couldn't think straight.  Yugi was wearing a short, tight, black shirt.  His leather pants were the same violet color as his eyes.  He had put on a black belt for emphasis around his trim waist.  A strap of matching leather was around his neck, connected by a buckle.  The lower lashed of his eyes were lined with the black kohl.  The blonde strips of hair were slicked back into the rest of it, making it styled to look more like Yami's.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            They heard a whistle.  "Good job, Jou."  Whip laughed.

      "I agree."  Asman smiled.

      "Now let's see how long it takes for them to relearn how to speak." Che laughed, pointed at Bakura and the others.

      "They're in shock."  Dama smirked.

      "You look good, boys."  Solomon laughed.  "Have fun, but be careful."

      "We will.  Yami?"  Yugi giggled.  "Yami?  Earth to Yami.  Stop staring."

// Yugi… //

/ That's my name. /

// You look…good. //

/ Good?  Is that all? /

//You look…very good…oh gods // _Good enough to eat.  Yugi laughed as he caught the thought through their link._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

      "I am having the same problem with Seto, Yug." ((Seto…))

(I'm dreaming.)

((That good, huh?))

(Damn right.)

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\ Kura? \

\\ You look…amazing. \\

\ Thank you. \  Ryou blushed.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

[Malik, stop staring at me, and say something.  You look silly.]

[[Damn…]]

[You like?]

[[Very much.]]

[Good.]

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

      "Uh, boys, where are the zippers?"

      "I can't make those, gramps."

      "We're going to have to cut them off."  Ryou's cheeks tinted pink.

      "No, you won't.  Hold still."  A flash of purple light washed over them from Dama's staff.  When it disappeared, zippers and fasteners had appeared on them.  He added random shaped studs as accents down the sides.

      "Cool!  Thanks, Dama."

      "You're welcome, Yugi."

// Damn it. //

/ What? /

// Nothing…bad thought. // Yugi caught the end of it, and blushed bright red.

            Yami had envisioned cutting the leather off his body with his claws. / Yami! /

// I can't help it.  You look good. //

      "What about yourselves?  Can you change?"

            Yami smirked.  "Give us a second."

            In a flash, they changed their clothes.  This time their mates' mouths dropped open.  They were dressed in the exact opposite colored outfits. (1)  

      "Now you see how we felt."

\ Oh my… \ Ryou didn't hide the fact that he wanted to drool from Bakura's mind.

\\ Like? \\

\ Very much. \

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

[Holy shit!]

[[I take that as a good sign.]]

[Hell yeah.  Do you always radiate sex?]

            Marik cracked up laughing in Malik's head. [[I wouldn't know.]]

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

((Oh, gods…somebody pinch me…)  "Ow!! I didn't mean it literally, Seto!"

(I know.)

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

/ Sweet mother of… /

// Yugi? //

/ If I look half as good as you do right now, I'm lucky. /

// We're look almost the same thing.  So if I look good, you look good. //

/ You look…very good. /

// Thank you.  Ready to go? //

      "Let's get to the party!"

      "Uh…we never discussed how we were going to get there."  Yugi looked sheepish.

      "Take the car."  Solomon held out a set of keys.

      "Grandpa?"

      "Well, you do have your driver's license.  Use it.  Go!"

      "Thanks, grandpa.  See you tomorrow!"  They ran out the door to the garage.

      "Make sure they are back before dawn.  Be careful.  Protect them and yourselves."

      "We will."  Yami nodded.

      "Only a stupid vampire would attack all four of us.  That would be suicide."  Marik looked insane with his smirk and glinting eyes.

            Solomon hid his shudder.  "How will you get there?"  _Are they sure he isn't crazy?_

      "We have our own means of transportation."  Bakura grinned.

      "Let's go!"

            They twisted their bodies into owls and flew off into the growing night, scanning their surroundings.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            They flew over the fairly new car.  It was yellow, making it easy to spot from above.  They could hear the conversation.

      "Anzu and Honda are going to flip!"  Jou bounced.

      "Every girl in the place is going to flip."  Malik grinned. "I almost feel sorry for them…almost."

      "We're going to let loose, and try to forget about vampires for a while.  I'm up for dancing!"  Yugi smiled.  His hands were lightly tapping the steering wheel to the music from the radio.

      "Are we going to be able to dance?"  Ryou looked down at himself.

      "Ryou, chill out.  Leather fits snug.  You'll be able to dance."  Malik tapped to the beat on his knees.  He spotted the others flying above them.  He decided to tease the pale-headed boy a little.  "That is, unless Bakura gets you all hot and bothered."

      "Huh?"

      "That's a different dance all together."

            Ryou blushed bright red, his eyes growing wide, as he realized what he meant.  Malik cracked up laughing.  

[[Bakura is not happy with you.]]

[I know.  He is showing me right now.] Red eyes were blazing from upholstery in front of him.  He could almost hear the growl behind it.

      "We're here!"  Yugi had to park in the last row of the lot because all the closer spots were occupied.  They jumped out, slammed doors shut, and ran towards the school.

      "Beat you there!"  Jou took off at a dead run.

      "Oh, no you won't!"  Malik took off after him.

      "Guys, wait up!  We can't run that fast.  Whoa!"  A hand grabbed for Yugi.  He went under it.  He heard it hiss.  "Yami!"

// Go inside.  Now!  There is more than one.  We'll deal with them and join you. //

/ You sure? /

// Go! //

* Party time! *  Marik flew at a hunching vampire.  * Told you they were stupid to attack all four of us. *

* Let's get this over with. * Seto dodged and attacked.

* I count six. *  Bakura ducked under a screeching vampire's flying leap.

* Seven. * Yami blocked pieces of flying glass and rock.

* Where is the other one? *  Bakura returned the attack, scoring a direct hit.

* Chasing after Ryou and Yugi. *

* What?! *

* Don't worry, Bakura.  Celga just sliced it in half. *

* Good. *

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

      "Great, now I'm all bloody."  Marik snorted.

      "Easy to take care of and you know it, lazy ass."

      "One of these days, Bakura, you are going to get it for calling me that."

      "Really?"  Bakura grinned.  Marik growled.

      "Knock it off, you two.  Clean up.  You're mates are waiting on you."

      "Let's go!"  They ran up to the doors where the others were waiting.  Malik and Jou were arguing.

      "You had a head start!"

      "So what?"

      "I could have beaten you in a fair race."

      "Uh…whatever."

      "Not you two, too?"  Yami shook his head.  "You were smart to summon Celga, Yugi."

      "That one got a little too close for comfort."  Yugi shivered then brightened.  "Party's waiting!"

            They blinked as they entered the gym.  Everyone was dancing.  Colored lights were spinning everywhere.  The four quickly focused to shield out some of the brightness against their sensitive eyes.  Seto placed protection on Jou as well. Music came out of four huge speakers, causing them to also decrease their hearing.  

      "Oh…my…guys?"

      "Hey, Anzu!"

      "You guys look great!  Uh…hello?!"  She blinked as she saw Yami, Marik and Bakura.  "How?"  She looked between them in shock.  "Are these your friends?  But, you look alike."

+ Ignore it +  Yami looked her right in the eye.  

            She shrugged.  "I'm Anzu.  And you are?"

      "Yami."

      "Seto."

      "Marik."

      "Bakura."  They all bowed slightly as they greeted her.

      "Nice to meet you all.  Welcome to our last official party of the year."

      "Thank you."

* Keep your guard up.  We may be among a lot of people, but they can still attack. *

* Right. *  They split in separate directions.

      "Yo, Yug.  What's up?"

      "Hey, Honda.  Just got here.  This is Yami."

      "Nice to meet you.  Say…you two look an awful lot alike.  Are you related?"

      "No."

            Honda blinked in shock, then shrugged as Yami's silent command drifted over his mind.  "Have you seen Anzu?"

      "She was by the door."  / Are you going to do that to everyone that notices our similarities? /

      "Thanks.  See you later.  Have fun."

      "You, too!"  / Want to dance, Yami? /

// I've been waiting for you to ask that. //

/ Really? / He laughed as Yami grabbed him. / Then why didn't you ask me? /

*********Warning starts now!**********

            After the first song, Yugi was on fire.  Everywhere that Yami had touched burned.  He was learning to crave the feeling.  

            His back was pressed tightly to Yami's chest as they moved together to the rhythm of the song.  Yugi clearly felt how Yami was reacting to him.  He moaned as Yami's hand brushed against the back of his thigh.  His leather pants were beginning to feel uncomfortable.

            It had turned sensual.  Yet, no one seemed to notice.  Yugi knew why.  Yami was shielding them somehow.

// They can see us, aibou, but they are not seeing what we are doing.  It appears as if we are dancing like they are. //

            The nip at his neck with sharp incisors caused him to yelp softly then melted back against him.  / Here? /

// They will not see.  I need to do this…I have to…or I will go crazy. //

            The teeth sank into his neck.  Yet, he felt no pain.  Instead, he felt the same burning.  Flames of fire rippled through his body.  The leather grew even tighter on his body, growing uncomfortable.  / Yami… /

// This is what you do to me… // Hips and hardened desire rubbed against his backside causing him to gasp and moan.  He felt the swirl of Yami's tongue over the closing pinpricks.  That mouth was instantly against his, claiming it.  Devouring it.

            Yugi would have screamed if Yami hadn't been kissing the daylights out of him when a hand found its way to his crotch.  It began to rub him through the leather.  / Yami…gods…don't… /

// Don't what?  Don't do this or don't stop? //  A vision of a Cheshire grin appeared in Yugi's mind.

/ I can't…I…friction…leather…rubbing…too much…I'm…oh gods. /  The thoughts were completely scattered.  His hips began moving on instinct alone against the hand moving on him.

            The emotions and feelings that Yami was receiving from Yugi were driving him to his own breaking point.

            Yugi's eyes snapped open.  Yami stared into desire filled deep violet.  He felt Yugi's body go rigid.  /Yami! /

            Release hit Yugi hard.  The backlash of feelings down their link drove Yami into his own.

            Yugi collapsed against him.  Yami chuckled.  / Please tell me you did not do that to me in the middle of my school's gym during a party. /

// I did. //

/ I'm never going to view the gym in the same way again.  Um…/

// I know.  We are a little…messy.  Easily taken care of. //  He removed all signs with a flick of his wrist.

/ That's convenient! /

*********Warning ends now!**********

      "Man, even with Yugi helping me, I'm beat."  Jou sank into a chair.

      "That took a lot of energy.  Just rest for a minute."  He let his own energy was over Jou softly to sooth him.

      "Thanks."

      "Nice work, though."  Seto appraised his attire.

      "They had prewritten out the designs.  I just read and concentrated.  It was a little easier this time.  It was just a lot."

      "Hey, Jou."  A girl walked up, startling him.  He thought fast to remember her name.

      "Hey…Melissa.  Having fun?"

      "Yes!  This party is great.  I was wondering…do you want to dance with me?"

      "Uh…sure."  ((Do you mind?))

(Go ahead.  I'll just watch from here.  I would like to see how the youth of today dances.)

            By the time the song was over, Seto was seething.  (She was all over you!)  He had come close to frying her on the spot several times.

((I know.  I was the one dancing with her.  Remember?))

            Seto smiled.  (My turn.)  Jou was laughing as he pulled him close.  (Stupid…stupid…stupid…doesn't he realize…)

((What?))

(Yami is in the process of doing something.  He may be blocking us from hearing or seeing him, but not from smelling him.)  He pulled Jou flush against his body, rocking them together to the music.

((What is he doing?))  Jou felt the beginning of a burning sensation.  A pleasant burning that went deeper than the skin.  One that went to the soul.

(Seducing little Yugi, and doing a damn good job of it, too.  I can smell both of them.)

((You can?))

(Yes, I can.  He doesn't seem to realize that his actions are going to affect the other hunters in this room.)

((Meaning?))

(He is aroused, Jou.  Highly.  It is triggering our own.  It doesn't help that I have you in my arms at the moment, either.  You already know of my desire for you.  See.)  He rubbed himself against Jou, causing him to gasp and arch back into him.

((I can smell them now.  I can smell you.))  Jou's heightened senses were on overload.  Seto's hand had found it way to the exposed collarbone, barely brushing his fingers over it.

(I want you, Jou.  I will eventually have you.  But, right now it is too dangerous.)

((Why?))

(Uh…between mates, it can get really….uh…physical…in an aggressive sense.  You may be a quarter, but your body would still not be able to withstand it.  I would not have complete control.  I could hurt you.  Yami is running that risk as well.  All of us are.  If we were to go too far…)  His hand ran down from the collarbone to the exposed skin above the snap in the leather.

            Jou could sense what Seto wanted.  He could easily read it, although he was trying to hide it from him.

((Block us.))

(Huh?)

((Block us like Yami is.))

(Why?)  He knew the answer as soon as Jou pulled him towards the wall.  (Jou?)

((Hush.  Let me ease you a little.))

(Jou…)

((Please, let me do this.))

(What are you planning?)

((You will see.))

*********Warning starts now!**********

            They were to the wall by an empty table.  Jou shoved him lightly into one of the chairs.  As soon as he caught himself he found that his mouth was being claimed in a passionate kiss by his puppy.  ((I'm not a puppy, kitty.))

(You are shadowing in my mind!)  Seto took control.  His tongue swept over Jou's bottom lip.  The tempting mouth opened quickly, meeting his tongue with its own.

            He jerked when he felt a hand settle on the bulge in his pants.  He felt Jou focus on the leather, causing it to stretch and loosen, giving room for it to push inside. (Jou?!)  He growled softly as the hand wrapped around him.

((Let me do this.))  Jou's head lulled to the side, exposing his neck to Seto's moving mouth.

            Seto had a different idea.  He shocked him by sinking his teeth next to his collarbone.  The duel sensation of drinking his blood and the movement on him body was driving Seto out of his mind.

((Lift your hips.))  Seto complied without thinking.  

            The leather shifted against his skin, releasing him from the loosened leather.  Heat settled over him, pulling at him.  Teeth nipped and dragged against the sensitive flesh.  Coherent thought flew out the proverbial window in Seto's mind.  All he could feel was Jou's mouth and the sensations he was creating.

            His hands ran through Jou's soft hair, tugging at it with each nip he received. (You are a puppy.)

((And you purr like a kitten.))

(I do no…)  He was.  A sign of pleasure low and constant in the back of his throat.

            Seto bucked off the chair.  Jou had taken him in as far as he could, while creating a vacuum.  Slowly releasing him almost all the way, only to repeat the process.  Then the humming sensation began.

            Jou read Seto's reaction.  His body was beginning to stiffen.  Hands fisted tightly in his hair.  His thoughts were complete chaos.

Hips attempted to move upward, seeking more of the pleasure, only to be held down by Jou.

            He relaxed again, taking Seto to the back of his throat.  (Jou…you…I'm…I'm..)

((Just let go.))

            With those whispered words across his mind, Seto relaxed the hold he on his body.  He felt the burning tightness begin to grow.  It grew dark behind his eyes.  Suddenly white flashes burst in front of them.  (Jou!)

            He slumped forward.  Honey eyes looked up into his blue.  A tongue moved to catch what had escaped.  

            A smirk crossed Seto's lips.  (My turn.)

*********Warning ends now!**********

      "Malik!"

            He groaned internally.  [Not again.]  Five underdressed girls surrounded him.

      "Oh my… who is this?  He's so hot!"  Marik shifted uneasily under the compliment.  Anger flared in Malik.  "Is he your brother?"

      "My boyfriend."  He smirked.

      "Your what?!"  Five pairs of eyes stared at Marik.

            Marik caught onto the idea.  He smirked.  "You heard him right."

      "This can't be true!  Malik, tell us it isn't true!"

      "Sorry, but it is."  He ran his hand up Marik's side slowly.

      "No!"  They ran away crying.

[[You could have let them down a little easier.]]

[As if you didn't enjoy that.] Malik huffed back at him.

[[Well…]] He grinned evilly.

[See.]

[[Oh, be quiet.]]

            Suddenly Marik paled.  His nostrils flared. He was sniffing the air.  [[Oh, damn.]]

[What?]

[[Nothing.  I need to leave…to uh…use the restroom.  Stay here.  If you see anything strange, call Whip.  I will be back.]]  He ran from the room.

_What are those morons thinking!?  I can smell them.  I smell their desire.  I can feel my own rising to meet theirs.  Damn them.  Damn them for they have a way to relieve their arousals.  I do not.  I can feel Malik trying to read my thoughts.  I cannot let him.  _

_I do not have the control that they do.  I never have.  I cannot go back in there until their smells have settled.  If I did not, I might attack Malik.  I would not be able to stop myself.  I could hurt him.  I refuse to do that.  _

_My hold on my sanity has long been weak.  Many have questioned my loyalty to Yami because of it.  They call me the darkest of the Great Four.  They believe I kill the ones I feed from, but Yami covers my actions.  _

_They think that I would turn vampire on my own. That I would release my own soul to accept darkness and corruption.  To become the very thing I have fought against for so long.  They call me traitor._

_I am no traitor.  I stand by my prince.  I protect him as the others do.  And now I protect my mate.  Even if it means  from myself._

_Damn them._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            Ryou had gone to the restroom while Bakura waited outside.  He was humming the song playing outside in his head.  "My my…little Ryou all dressed in leather."

            Ryou whirled.  The captain of the football team was leaning against one of the stalls with his hands shoved in his pockets.  He was one of Ryou's many tormentors.  An evil look was in his eyes, as he looked him up and down.  "Oh great.  You might not want to do anything to me, Dustin."

            He grabbed Ryou and shoved him.  "Why?"  Ryou caught himself on the sink.

      "Because you'll get hurt."  A cold voice said from behind him.

      "What the?!"  He pivoted on his heel.  His eyes widened.  He looked between Ryou and Bakura.

      "I tried to warn you.  Bakura, leave him **alive**."

            Dustin jerked to stare at Bakura when that word registered.  Something didn't look right about his eyes.  He was glaring right back at him, an attack stance already forming.

      "Bakura…" Ryou warned him softly mentally and orally.

      "You okay?"

      "Yes."  He brushed the dust off himself.

            Bakura fixed his eyes on the team captain.  He dropped his voice to pure velvet.  "If you ever touch Ryou, again…" His eyes flashed visible red flames.  His teeth were bared to show the lengthening incisors.  "You're dead."

      "What the hell!?"  Dustin backed up so fast he tripped over his own feet.  He crashed to the floor.

      "Understand?"  Bakura bent over him.

      "I don't want to die!"  He curled up into a ball, hiding his neck, whimpering like a baby.

      "Then, don't touch Ryou ever again."  He snapped his teeth in emphasis.

      "I won't!  I promise!  I promise!"

      "Good.  Let's go, Ryou."

\ Did you have to scare him like that? \

\\ I would have killed him if you hadn't told me to let him live.  Sorry.  Protective instinct kicked in again. \\

      "What if he tells?"

      "Who's going to believe him?"

      "Good point…"

      "Exactly.  Now let's see if you look as good dancing in the leather as you do walking in it."

\ Kura! \  He blushed pink as the people within hearing distance gasped.

\\ What? \\ Bakura laughed.

            Then paused.  He caught a scent in the air.  It was not strong.  Not anymore.  It was not enough to call forth his own need.  Yami was already sated.  _If I had been in the room…He glanced at Ryou, who was beginning to sway to the music.  __I could have attacked him.  His body would not have been able to stand what I would have given him, what I would have taken away from my by force.  _Wait…that is why Marik ran by me and out of  this building into the night sky!  He feared harming Malik!__

            He reached down a private link they shared together.  * You can return, friend and fellow hunter, your mate is safe.  The scent has diminished. It is safe to return. *

* Are you sure? *

* Yes. *

            He sensed Marik enter the building through the door behind him.  He turned to look at his shaken friend.  He looked haggard.  * Once he is turned…*

* I know. *  Marik gave a half attempt at a smile, but failed.  Malik was already walking towards him, sensing where he was through their link.  He strengthened his mental shields against the boys probing, only allowing certain levels of his mind to be free for access.

      "What happened to you!?"  As soon as Malik saw Marik's face close up he knew something was wrong.

      "A vampire tried to attack the building, but I stopped it."  It was actually the truth.  Marik had taken his anger at Yami out on it.  "It was a longer battle than I thought it would be."

* Are you all right, friend? Speak to me the truth. *

* I am under control, Bakura.  The affect has finally left my body. I will be fine in a few minutes. *

            Then he winced as a shrill from a microphone cut through the air.  "For all those duelists out there, the tables sectioned off in the east corner are for dueling.  The contest begins in ten minutes."

            Four faces broke out into large smiles.

            Four voices of "Oh, no." floated in the air.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            An hour and a half later, the competition was down to two at last.  Seto had barely beaten Yugi by ten life points.  Yami actually had difficulties defeating Jou.  He then consoled Yugi over his first loss ever at Duel Monsters.  He glared at Seto, who shrugged sheepishly.  * I'll get you back for that. *

      "Not those two!  Oh great.  Run for cover!"  Bakura groaned.

      "What?"  Ryou looked around puzzled.

      "When Yami and Seto duel…well just watch."  Marik sighed.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            Everyone had stopped dancing.  They were trying to see the duel.  Several were standing on tables and chairs.

      "Did you see what he just did?!  Sweet strategy."

      "I don't know who to cheer for!"

      "Is that Yugi Motou?"

      "No.  That's someone named Yami.  They sure look alike, though.

      "That Seto is good looking."

            Jou growled when he heard that comment.  He stepped closer to Seto.

(Relax, Jou.)  Seto laughed in his head.

_Mine!  Mine!  Mine!_  Jou yelled in his head.  Seto laughed even harder.

((Quiet, you.  Your turn.  Yami just took out your Blue Eyes.))

(What?!)  "How did you?"

      "Pay attention, Seto."  * Jou is complaining about the compliments? *

* Yes.  As if Yugi isn't pissed, too.  You're getting quite a few of your own. *

* He's mad, yes. *

/ Oh, hush up. /

//It's true. //

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            Yami sighed in relief as the card he had been waiting for finally came up in his deck.  "Sorry, Seto.  Duel's over.  I play Monster Reborn!"  

            He used Seto's Blue Eyes to drop his life points to zero.  * I really hate it when you do that.  Use my own monster against me. *

* You've never been able to beat me.  Yugi has been avenged. *

*  I know, oh great King of Games. *

/ Huh? /

// It is one of my many nicknames. //

/ Oh. /

            The crowd had burst into cheers.  "That was awesome!"

      "Those two are excellent duelists!"

      "They could give Pegasus a run for his money!"

* We plan on it! *  Four voices said simultaneously.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            The dancing had resumed.  People still stared at Yami, but he ignored them.

      "Yugi, can I talk to you for a second?  Please."

      "Sure, Anzu."  / I'll be back…if I am not back in ten…send a search party!  I probably be dead of a bleeding eardrum. /  He laughed mentally.  "What's up?"

      "Where did you meet these guys?"

      "Right outside before we came in for the party."

      "What?!"

      "Honestly, Anzu…we met them after the movies.  It was after you left."

      "Oh.  Yami is good looking, and a talented duelist."

      "Yes he is.  Uh…and your point being?"

      "Does he have a girlfriend?"

      "Uh…no."

            Anzu perked up.  "He's available?!"

            Yugi growled.  Yami was laughing in his head.  // What are you going to say to that, aibou? //

      "He's taken, Anzu."  He bit out between clenched teeth.

      "Huh?  But, you just said that he didn't have a girlfriend."

      "I know.  He doesn't."

      "Then how is he not available?"

      "Oh…Anzu…think for a second.  He doesn't have a girlfriend, but he's taken."

      "Meaning?"

// Is she really this dense?! //

            Yugi sighed.  "He has a boyfriend."

            She paled.  "Boyfriend…" She gagged on the word, but recovered.  "Oh.  Who?"

      "Me."  He looked her square in the eye.

      "What?!"  Her jaw dropped open as she stepped back in shock.

      "It's true."  He felt an evil idea for in Yami's mind.  / Yami? /

            He saw Yami walking towards him slowly, body moving like a lithe cat.  His hips moved in a way that made Yugi's mind scream the word sex in the barricaded section of his brain.  

      "Where have you been?  I've been looking all over for you."  He kissed Yugi's cheek, right at the corner of his mouth.  He could sense him getting flustered.  "Hello, Anzu.  We meet again."  He encircled Yugi's waist with his arm, leaning his chin on top of his head.

      "Uh…hello.  Are you enjoying the party?"  She looked jealous, then queasy, then normal again.  She stared at where Yami was rubbing Yugi's hip.

      "Yes, I am actually.  I learn more things about Yugi every day.  He sure can move if he wants to dance."

            Yugi blushed.  "Thank you."

            Jealousy again flared on her face.  It was so strong; Yami believed he could almost touch in the air.  "Nice seeing you again.  I see Honda came back in. Bye."  She walked away quickly.

            Yami laughed when he heard her next comment.  "Men are like parking lots.  All the good spots are taken, and the rest are handicapped."

(1) This would mean that Yami is wearing a tight sleeveless violet blue shirt with black leather pants.  Bakura is wearing a brown shirt with camo army pants.  Seto is wearing an amber shirt with white splashed across the bottom…so on a so forth for the rest of them


	20. Start of a New Day

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Nor do I own the "Dark" series.  I am just a fan fiction writer having fun.  So please don't sue me.  ^_^

Warning:  Limey goodness

/ Yugi to Yami /      // Yami to Yugi //      \Ryou to Bakura\

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\     [Malik to Marik]      [[Marik to Malik]]

(Seto to Jou)     ((Jou to Seto))

* General conversation *    _Personal thoughts_     +Commands+

The Hunters

Tiger_Serenity

Chapter 20

Start of a New Day

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Normal View

            The others cracked up laughing as they flew over the car. * She said that? *

* Yep. *

* Is that phrase coined or copy righted? * 

* Don't know, Marik.  Want to try? *

* Naa…too much of a hassle. *

* Heads up! * Yami dove towards the car.  Yugi was forced to a stop.

* Not again. * Seto sighed as he too dropped from the sky, shifting as he landed.

* It's almost dawn! *  Bakura swooped low to drive a vampire to the ground, removing the heart in the process.

* They tried to catch us off guard. *

* Like that could ever happen, Yami. *

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            It had been Jou's sudden warning that kept Yugi from crashing into the solid invisible barrier.  Red evil eyes flashed at them out of the dark.  The items around the holders' necks flashed brilliant gold.

            Yugi jerked backward in his seat as a vampire crashed through the windshield trying to grab him.  Before it could snap the seat belt, Jou sent it flying from the car.  "Whoa…"  He stared at his hands in shock.  He looked up to see several more surrounding the car, clawing at the steel carriage of the car.  

      "You're going to die, holders."  A vampire hissed.  It's voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.  "Pegasus seeks you.  Our revenge is near."

      "Let go of me, you crazy bitch!"  Malik kicked a vampiress out the door.  He quickly slammed it shut.

      "Hey!  Ow!"  Ryou struggled with the creature holding him.  Che flared to life, covering the mind of the vampire in her spell.  It started destroying other vampires at her command.

      "Ryou!"  Yugi called to his friend while struggling with his own captor.

      "I'm fine.  He just yanked my hair really hard."

      "They want us.  They're going to have to drag us kicking and punching."  Malik growled.

      "Right!"  The items began glowing in power.

      "You can not stop us, fools."  A vampiress screeched in Yugi's ear.

      "Dama!  Celga!"  Yugi stuck her as she tried to pull him out of the window. "Gaia!  Segon!

      " Asman!  Ryagon!"  Jou sent another flying from the car.  "Ax Raider!"

            They materialized, attacking before their feet hit the ground.  Whip danced among them, freezing and attacking along the way with various spells at his disposal.  Many more were destroying each other under Che's compulsion.  Whit, Dreg, and Bey roared to life at Seto's call, uniting into one three-headed dragon.

      "How many are there?!" Ryou kicked one hard in the chin as it tried to drag him from the car.

            Hisses, screeches, and screams filled their ears.  Bright lightening forced them to squint at their attackers. They could see several vampires falling down in flames from their protectors' attacks.  Their eyes could barely catch their mates' rapid movements.

      "Yugi, let's move!"

            Yugi put the car into gear, but it wouldn't budge  "I can't.  We're boxed in somehow!"  / Yami! /

// Where is our shield?! // * They're breaking through! *

* How the hell?! They shouldn't be able to reach them! *

(Jou?)

((I'm fine, Seto.))  He sent the vampire trying to climb into the car soaring through the air.  ((Watch out for yourself!))

            Yugi and Ryou may have been considered little by normal standards, but they were holding their own in the fight.  They were using sheer will, and extra strength from the items around their necks.

      "Ow!  Bitch!"  Malik threw her off of him.  "She bit me!"

      "You okay?"

      "Yeah.  It's not bad.  She only broke the skin before I knocked her off of me."

      "Wait, they're pulling back!"  Yugi called as he knocked another away from him.

      "It's almost dawn.  It would be suicide for them to stay here."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            Yami and the others turned to see two figures being thrown away from the car.  They burst into flame at Yami's raised hand.

            They heard cheers coming from inside the car.  "See.  I told you they'd have to drag us fighting."

      "Did you see how far Jou threw that one?  Man, Jou."  Ryou smiled.

      "Hee…don't know my own strength.  Now, I'm really really tired."  Jou scratched the back of his neck as he yawned.

      "They won't take us easily."  Yugi stared out into the sunrise.  "Let's get back."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* How did they break through our shield?!  There were at least sixty different spells on that car. *  Bakura ranted.

* I don't know. *

* Those four put up one awesome fight.  The parts of it I was able to see anyway. * Marik sighed.

* They could have been hurt or worse.  Malik was bit, Marik. *

* It's already healed, Yami. *

* You worry little over your mate, Marik. *

* Because I trusted him to take care of himself.  They may be 'innocent,' Yami, but if you haven't noticed, they're also extremely strong willed. *

* I've noticed. *

* As Yugi said.  They won't be taken easily.  They are learning how to harness the items powers more every day. * Seto nodded mentally.

* I'm just glad Ryou is all right. *

* He's one little fighter, Bakura. *

*I saw. * They landed on the porch, shifting as they hit the ground.

      "You're mad at us, aren't you?"  They came up the steps.

            Yami sighed as he hugged Yugi tightly to him.  "No, not really.  I'm just upset you even had to fight."

      "It couldn't be helped.  If we hadn't…"  Malik let the sentence float in the air.

      "I know.  You would have been taken."

      "You four put up one good show.  Seto was right about Jou.  He's going to be one powerful full.  He's only a quarter and his eyes already flash when he's angry or jealous.  Several people would have noticed during the duel at the party if I had not covered them by illusion."  Marik smirked.

      "They do?"  Jou looked at Seto in confusion.

      "Yes."

      "Whoa…"

      "We saw, Jou."  Yami stared at Jou with an odd look on his face.

* His grandmother was Ariel. *

* What?! *

* Asman said so.  He shared her likeness from the tales. *

* The only female hunter…ever. *  Bakura shook his head.

* If the stories are true, then he will be quite powerful. *

* That he will be, Yami. *

            Yami looked directly at his partners.  * Tomorrow I hunt for Pegasus alone. *

* No! *

* I am the only one who can mask my presence from all.  You know this. *

* What if he can sense you?  Remember, he does have the eye. *

* He won't be able to feel me. *

* Yugi will complain. *

            Yami sighed.  * He won't know. *

            Yugi glanced at Seto.  He nodded to show Yugi he understood.  _Yugi is shadowing in his mind, and Yami doesn't know it._  * How? *

* I am going to put him to sleep until I get back. *

            Yugi frowned.  * I'm not sure that is going to work… *

* Why not? *

* Feel around in your head, Yami. *

// Yugi?! //

/ You would knock me out? /

            Yami looked at Yugi.  There was a hurt look in his eyes that Yami regretted causing, but knew he had to do it.  // Yes. //

/ Why? /

// I wouldn't want you to worry about me. //

/ No.  You are not going alone. /

// I will be fine. //

/ What about his guards?  He will feel you unravel them. /

// I will think about that later.  We need to hunt for food now, Yugi.  The battle has made us weak. We must replenish ourselves. //

      "Uh…Yug, look at your grandpa's car."

      "Aaugh!!  He's going to kill me!"

      "I hope it's insured."  Jou whistled.

      "It is.  He's going to kill me.  I am so dead."

            Paint was missing or charred black in several places.  Every window was shattered.  Two tires were completely shredded.  The metal frame was bent in different directions.  The trunk cover was completely missing.  "We drove here in that?  How did it move?"

      "I have no idea."  / Go on, Yami.  I will speak to you again about this later tonight. /

// Get some sleep, little one. // They took off.

            Yugi sighed, and then yawned, causing a chain reaction among the others.  Jou shifted on his feel uneasily.  "Asman…"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Solomon's View

            Solomon threw a quiet fit when he saw the car.  He broke several glass jars and spread them around inside and outside of the car to make it look genuine.  Afterwards, he called the police.  They had come and left after taking a report of the vandalism.

            He climbed upstairs to peek into Jou's room.  He smiled.  Jou and Seto were curled together on one end of the bed.  Malik and Marik were entangled on the other.  _Good think it is a king-sized guest bed._

            He almost laughed when he saw his grandson.  He was half curled on top of Yami with a happy smile on his face.  Ryou was curled up against Bakura, who had his arms wrapped around Ryou's middle._  They must have had one night.  The car proves it.  At least they're all right.  "Who's watching?"_

      "We all are."  Dama appeared against the wall, startling him.  "If you wish, Celga could join you downstairs."

      "Would he mind?"

      "No, I would not."

      "Aaugh!  I wish you all would stop that.  You're going to give this body a heart attack."  He hissed loudly so he wouldn't wake them up.

      "Sorry, sir.  We will try to be a little more careful when we appear."

      "The store is closed on Sundays, but you never know."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            They waited patiently for the others to wake up.  Solomon showed Asman how to use the television.  Dama discovered a new addiction to coffee with cream and sugar.  Che rearranged the store with Whip's help.  They all looked up as Jou came stumbling down the stairs bleary-eyed.

      "Food…now!"

      "Hungry, Jou?"  Solomon laughed.  "There's left over pizza in the fridge.  I ordered out last night after you all left."

      "Not what I'm looking for, gramps.  Sorry."

      " Where's Asman?'

      "What?  Oh.  Sleepy brain wouldn't work right.  Asman!"

      "I'm right beside you, silly.  Wake up."

      " Oh…sorry.  Long tiring night."

            Solomon couldn't pull his eyes away as he watched Jou drink from Asman's wrist.  "What happened?"

      "I'll let Asman tell it.  I'm going back to bed."  He curled on the couch and promptly fell back to sleep.

      "He used a lot of energy last night.  My blood helps ease him, but stronger blood is needed to truly refresh him."

      "Do you wish for me to feed him, Asman?"  Dama walked down the stairs, mindful of Solomon's earlier wish.

      "If he'll take it."  A few minutes later, Jou's color was back to normal.  Together, they told Solomon what had happened.

      "No wonder they are exhausted.  How many were there?"  _At least Yugi is all right._

      "I counted forty-five, but there could have been more than that."

      "Forty…five."

      "The attack you slept through had more.  Yami was forced to call Exodia, as you know."

      "More!?"

            Seto stumbled down the stairs looking panicked.  "Where's Jou?"

      "On the couch, sound asleep.  He came down a second ago.  Dama and I both fed him."

      "He was asleep when I got back.  He needed the rest."  Solomon jumped as he heard a scream from outside the window.  "Puppet.  Thank you for feeding him."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seto's View

            Jou rolled towards Seto's voice.  He fell off the couch.  He jerked awake as he hit the floor.  "Ow!"  Fear flared in his mind as old images flashed across his memory.

(Jou, relax.  Calm down.  Your father is gone.  He can no longer hurt you.)

((Seto…))  Jou sighed.  "Well, I'm awake now.  What time is it?"

      "Almost noon."

      " Should we get the others up?"

      "They will wake up on their own.  Here comes Ryou and Bakura now."

      "You know where the fridge is, Ryou.  Help yourself."

      "Thank you, Motou-san."  They disappeared into the kitchen.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou's View

      "Kura?"

      "Yes?"

      "What is it you wanted to talk to me about yesterday?  You never did tell me."

      Bakura froze.  Ryou could tell he hadn't been expecting that question.  "Uh…"

      "What is it?"

      "I overheard you, while you were talking with Jou and Yugi.  I was shadowing in your mind."

            Ryou blanched.  "You…you did?"

      "I did."

      "How much?"

      "All of it."

      "But…but…"

      "Ryou, relax.  I'm not mad or upset.  I'm happy, actually."

      "You are?"

      "Want to know why?"  Bakura was smirking.

      "Why?"

      "Because…I love you, too,"

            He stared.  As the words sank in, he smiled.  "You do?"

      "Can't you feel it?"  \\ Look inside, Ryou. \\

            He felt it flowing over him, warm and gentle.  "Yes, I can."  He jumped at Bakura, who easily caught him.  Ryou felt like he was drowning from the emotions moving between them.

            Bakura was the one to break the flamed kiss.  He looked Ryou right in the eye.  "Do you swear you do this of your own free will?  That you take what I offer to you freely?"

      "I swear."  Ryou didn't pause as he moved his mouth to cover the cut Bakura had opened on his neck.  The blood tasted like copper, but began growing sweeter.

            Ryou smiled against the skin.  He nipped at it playfully.  Bakura moaned softly.  \\ Gods, Ryou…that feels…damn.  But, enough for now. \\

      "I feel really warm."

      "It's the blood."

      "Now can I go in, Seto?"  They heard Solomon at the door.

      "Yes.  They're done now."  Ryou blushed bright pink as he entered carrying a tray.  Bakura just laughed.

      "Uh…Ryou, you have a little…blood on your chin."

      "I do?"

      "Is it Bakura's?"

      "Yes, sir."  He giggled as Bakura licked it off.  Solomon rolled his eyes at them as they walked out of the kitchen.

            Seto and Jou tried to maintain calm faces.  Jou was the first to crack.  Seto followed suit.  "What is so funny?"

      "If I hadn't froze the door real fast, Solomon would have walked in on both of you."

      " He knew anyway."

      "We heard."

      "It's impossible to keep secrets!"  Bakura scowled.

      "When you have sensitive hearing, yes it is."  Seto laughed.

      "Hey, guys.  Grandpa."  Yugi walked down the stairs rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

      "Hello, Yugi.  Did you sleep well?"

      "Sorry about the car."

      "Don't worry about it.  The police called it a vandalism."

      "They did?"

      "I smashed a few jars.  It looked like someone took a bat and torch to it."

      "Your grandfather is one fast thinker.  He's good with a shovel, too."  Celga smirked.

      "What do you mean?"  Yugi was looking around confused.

      "He hit a puppet that was attacking the store with a shovel.  It fell and broke its own back against the countertop."

      "Go, gramps."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Normal View

// Aibou? //

/ I'm downstairs, Yami. /  He could feel Yami's relief.  He practically ran down the stairs.

* Boy, someone is in a hurry. *  Bakura snickered.

* Oh, be quiet. *  Yami followed the laughing Yugi into the kitchen.

            After a couple of seconds Seto sighed.  "Oh not again."  He raised his hand to seal off the door.  Bakura and Jou were laughing.  Ryou looked puzzled.

      "I take it we can't go in there again." Solomon smiled.

      "Nope."  Ryou finally caught Bakura's thought.  He blushed again.

            Jou laughed.  "What is it about the kitchen today?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            Yami had pounced on Yugi as soon as the door shut, causing him to yelp.  "I went to sleep with you in my arms.  When I woke up, you were gone."  He nipped at Yugi's neck.

            Yugi moaned softly in his throat.  "I'm hungry."

      "Aibou, about last night…I'm proud of you."

      "What?"

      "Most nonhunters of my kind would have fled from that as fast as they could.  You stayed and fought.  You didn't back down or give up.  That is what kept you strong and able to draw power from the puzzle.  You do have a strong good heart."

            Yugi smiled as he leaned against him.  "Do you know how much I love you?"

      "No…" Yami feigned obliviousness.

      "Kiss me and find out."

      "Gladly."  Fire raced through both of them at the contact.  Yami pulled back to nip gently down Yugi's haw and neck.  // You taste salty. //

/ I haven't taken a shower yet. /  Yugi felt Yami squelch down a thought before he could see it.  / What? /

// Nothing. // 

            Yugi smirked with an evil like look in his eyes.  Yami jerked and sucked in his breath.  / So nothing caused this? /

// Yugi…dear sweet…you better stop now. //

/ Why? /

// The others are right…outside…if I was…//  He quickly placed up a sound shield around himself and Yugi.

/ Yami…/ Yugi nipped at his neck.

// Again I ask, do you do this of your own free will? //

/ Yes, I do. /  The blood was intoxicating to Yugi.  It was sweeter than any candy.  It was addictive.

            Yami's back was against the counter.  The sensation of having Yugi drink from him mentally and physically drove him crazy.  He was rocking against him.  He jerked and moaned as Yugi's hand made a lazy trail southward.  // Yugi…enough.  Stop now…or //

/ Or what? /

// You're going to find yourself on the floor. //  The image flashed before Yugi's eyes.  He reddened.  // See? //

/ Not now because of the others. /  He licked at Yami's sensitive ear.  "But maybe sometime later."  He smirked as he walked out of the room.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            Yami was in shock.  His body was raging at him to grab Yugi.  Yugi was laughing at him as he tried everything he could think of to calm himself down.  Ice finally worked.

            When he walked out of the room, no one could look him in the eye.  Jou was shaking in barely contained laughter.  Seto's eyes were sparkling with mirth.  Ryou and Bakura were looking everywhere but at him.  "Go ahead and laugh."

            Jou cracked up and fell on the floor, hiccupping.  Seto laughed more discretely from the couch.  Ryou and Bakura were laughing from the two chairs.

      "Where's Yugi?"

      "He said something about taking a shower.  Something about salty skin."  Solomon came down the stairs.

      "Oh my…" Jou again rolled in laughter.  Seto bend double.  Ryou was tearing.  Bakura fell from his chair.  Yugi laughed in his head.

      "Did I miss something?"  Solomon shook his head.

// You are tempting me… //

/ I know…I know. /

// One thing you will learn quickly, aibou, is that I can 'manipulate' things from a distance. //

/ Aaugh! /  Yugi jerked in the shower.

// See what I mean? /

/ Try…try coming up here and doing that. /

// Tempting…very very tempting. //

            Yugi jerked again in the shower as he felt what seemed to be a hand rubbing across him.  / Yami… / He bit back a moan.

// Learned your lesson yet? //

/ Yes!  Now come give the test! /

// They would notice. //

            Yugi flipped on the cold water.  / Shit!  Fuck! Cold! /

            Yami blinked.  // You…cussing, //

/ Malik has been a bad influence over the years. /

// Speaking of which, are they awake yet? //

/ No. /

      "Yami."

      "What is it, Seto?"

      "Something happened last night…"

      "What?"

* Did you know that your actions last night affected all of us? *

*What acti…oh * The looks on both Seto and Bakura's faces told him what they meant.  Yami paled. * I thought I blocked it. *

* You blocked sight, sound, and sense, but not smell. *

* Damn it. *

/What happened? /

* Marik was forced to flee for the fear of his mate's safety. *  Bakura sat back down in the chair.

* And what of you? *

* I was not in the room at the time.  I was busy taking care of a steroid loaded idiot. *

* Seto? *

* Um…Jou was a little more…understanding. *  Jou and Seto both tinted pink.

* I don't…I mean…damn it.  Guys, I'm sorry. *

* It is not us you should be apologizing to, but Marik.  He was very agitated after that.  If he had not left…he could have lost what little control he does have.  If he were to hurt Malik, we would lose him completely.  He has been fighting for too long without an anchor.  Malik is now what stabilizes his hold on his sanity.  You must be more careful, my prince. *  

      The formal address drove his point home to Yami.  * You are right, Bakura.  I will apologize to him when I have a chance to talk to him privately. *

/ What is going on Yami?  I don't understand. /

// I am the oldest surviving member of my kind.  I am also the prince.  The leader.  If I wish, I could transmit how I was feeling to every member of my people.  Therefore, whatever happens to me, if I do not guard it, could affect them greatly.  Last night I thought I had blocked them completely from what was happening between us.  I guess I was wrong. //

/ What happened? /

// Hunters are highly sensitive to any kind of…stimulation.  If they can sense in some manner that a fellow hunter is…um...excited, it begins to affect them as well.  Because of me, Marik could have harmed Malik last night. //

/ You mean…/

// Yes, Yugi.  They could smell us last night. // He felt Yugi tinge pink.

/ And Marik had to leave. /

// Yes. //

      "gi, he completely zones out."

      "Huh?  What did you say, Seto?"

      "I said, when he talks to Yugi, he completely zones out."

      "I was explaining to him about last night."

            Jou stood up, startling them.  "I'm going to go outside for a while.  I don't like being cooped up for that long.  I need to think about some things."  He looked at Seto.  "Privately."


	21. Hidden Thoughts Revealed

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Nor do I own the "Dark" series.  I am just a fan fiction writer having fun.  So please don't sue me.  ^_^

For all of you who have been wondering about my grammar mistakes, I am making them on purpose.  This story is meant to be like oral conversation.  How many of you actually watch your grammar when you talk out loud?  See my point?  With the more descriptive parts, I will try to use correct grammar.  The spelling mistakes…well, I will have to work on that.  ^_^

/ Yugi to Yami /      // Yami to Yugi //      \Ryou to Bakura\

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\     [Malik to Marik]      [[Marik to Malik]]

(Seto to Jou)     ((Jou to Seto))

* General conversation *    _Personal thoughts_     +Commands+

The Hunters

Tiger_Serenity

Chapter 21

Hidden Thoughts Revealed

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jou's View

(Jou?  What is wrong?)

((I'll be back.  I'm going outside for a few minutes.  I just need to think.  With all off the…interesting smells floating through here, I can't think.))

(You'll get used to your enhanced senses, Jou.)

            Jou walked out the door into the sunshine, as he felt Seto's presence leave his mind.  He could see white powder lying on the ground where the earlier puppet had once stood.  He just shook his head, and continued strolling down the street to clear his head of the thoughts filling his mind.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seto's View

            Seto led Jou to believe he had left his mind.  Instead, he muted himself to shadow Jou's thoughts.  _Something is troubling him, but he will not tell me what it is.  I hate having to deceive him like this, but I am worried about him.  What could be troubling him so?_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jou's View

_How much will it hurt?  A lot?  Depends on the person?  I started off as a quarter.  Will it hurt me as much as the others?  Whatever it is, I will take it.  It's my choice._

_I choose to stay with Seto.  I love him.  I know it.  I can feel it.  But, does he really love me in return, or is it just some trick of the bonding spell?  Yami said the converted one could go crazy.  I don't want to go nuts.  I could hurt someone.  Like Seto, or Yugi, my best bud._

_With Seto, I finally feel whole.  Like I'm who I'm supposed to be.  Everyone at school thinks I am a dumb loud-mouthed knucklehead.  Sometimes, I could teach them a think, or two. _

_I didn't mean to get in fights.  They just happened.  Hmm…maybe the blood I have was trying to wake me up, or something?  I knew I was a little different because I was unusually strong, and I healed fast._

_I know I want this.  I need this.  Just like I now need blood.  Which is a little strange, but it seems natural now.  Even better when Seto does it…_

_I need Seto…like everything.  He's my life now.  I would do anything for him if I could.  And that includes taking a chance, and facing pain.  I love Seto Kaiba._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seto's View

            Seto paused as he took it all in.  _He's worried that I do not really care for him.  Jou…_  He slowly raised the block from his presence, blocking the memory of what he just heard.  Jou could now sense him in his mind.  (You all right?)

((Fine, Seto.))

(Just checking.  Anything you need to talk, or ask me about?)

((Not really.))

(Jou, you can tell me anything.  Ask me anything.  I cannot lie to you.  You cannot lie to me.  I know there is something bothering you.  I feel it.  I love you, Jou.  I want to see you happy.)

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jou's View

((Do you really…love me?))  Jou finally sighed after a few minutes of silence.

(Jou…look inside me.  What do you see?  What do my own memories and emotions tell you?  They cannot lie to you.  Look.)

            Jou looked up to see that he had unconsciously walked to the park.  It was his private safe haven.  He had come here several times after his confrontations with his father.  It was a natural reaction.

            He sat on a bench across from the lake.  The water shone like blue crystal.  _Like his eyes…blue and depthless_.

(Thank you for the compliment.)

((Just so you know, I knew you were following me.))

(See…I cannot hide from you.  What you feel in me is the truth.  And what do you feel.  Emotions cannot lie in a bond such as we have.)

            Jou sighed.  The emotion was washing over him like a warm blanket around his mind and soul.  ((Love.))

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Normal View

      "Exactly."  Seto pulled Jou to him.  He kissed him on the forehead first.  He then kissed each cheek before brushing lightly of his lips.  "Jou?"

            He was shaking.  His head was bent down with his bangs over his eyes.  Seto gasped as water fell on his hand.  (Jou?  Why do you cry?)

            Jou sighed.  He leaned his head back to stare at the sky.  Birds flew overhead, chirping to each other happily.  Squirrels argued and tussled over who had right to eat the seed they had just discovered in the grass.  A family of four was playing Frisbee with a large chocolate lab running between them.  Jou smiled softly as the dog snagged it mid-air, causing the family to chase after it screaming and laughing.  

            He began talking slowly, revealing the thoughts that had longed plagued his mind, only to have them resolved in one instant of Seto's love.

      "The last time I remember feeling really loved was when my mother made me breakfast on the day she left.  Buttermilk pancakes with maple syrup, and crispy bacon.  She tussled my hair, and kissed my cheek.  

      She looked really sad, but at the time, because I was so young, I didn't understand why.  I knew something was going to happen because she hugged and kissed me whenever she got the chance.  She kept whispering, 'I'm sorry.  I tried.  I tried.  Asman, please guide and protect him' over and over.

      Right after breakfast, she drove away with Serenity."

            Jou was shaking.  He felt Seto watch the memory.  It still felt fresh in his mind.  "Oh, Jou…"

      "I chased after them, screaming for them to stop.  I knew I wasn't going to see them again.  I just knew.

      That night, I met Asman.  He scared me to death when he showed up in my room.  I cried in his lap for hours.  He just held me and told me everything was going to be all right.  He told me that he was going to protect me.  I know he cares and loves me, but that wasn't the love I wanted.

      My father…he wasn't the same.  He wasn't even really human after that vampire got a hold of him.  I felt no love for him.

      When Asman was taken from me, I remember feeling lonely, but I couldn't remember what I was missing.  I was alone.  Completely alone.  I didn't hang around a lot of people, so I didn't develop very good social skills.  Therefore, I got into a lot of fights.

      That's how I met Honda.  We became good friends.  We watched each other's backs.  Sure, we argue a lot, but that is normal for us.  Its just banter.

      Then one day, Yugi stood up for us against a rather large bully.  Not even I could take him down, and I was one of the best.  Yug and I became best buds after that.  I didn't feel alone anymore.  But, I still felt incomplete.

      My father started beating me…and…and…raping me.  I couldn't tell anyone because he threatened to hurt Yugi.  I knew he would do it, too.  He was that crazy.  He robbed me of the piece to myself I had found.  I sank back into feeling alone."

            Jou looked at Seto, who had gathered him up into his arms.  Small tears were still coming down his face.  He lifted on hand to trace it gently down Seto's cheek.

      "Then three nights ago, you floated into my room.  I knew right then who you were.  With you in the room, I felt whole.  Like I could face and finally defeat my father and my loneliness.

      I heard you tell me to forget about you, but I refused.  I concentrated on your name so hard in my mind I think it is burned in there somewhere.  Then, I felt you inside, healing me.  I felt warm…whole at last.

      Then I woke up the next day.  I felt incomplete again.  I could feel you, but just too far out of reach.  I began to think you were a dream created by my lonely mind to try and console me.

      The police came to get me at school.  As soon as I stepped outside, I felt you.  My mind panicked.  What if I was making you up?  What if the comfort I felt from you wasn't real?  What if it was just my deluded mind?

      When you told me to relax…your voice washed over my mind.  I felt complete again.

      I panicked.

      I wanted you to be real so bad it hurt.  You had told me to forget… What you heard as I got out of the police car was me berating myself for making myself remember you.

      Then, you walked up behind me.  I felt you.  I didn't know how I did.  I knew you were there.  You called out to me.

      For a minute, I wouldn't believe it.  I turned, and you there you were.  Really there.  I grabbed you for a reason.  It was to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.  I was whole again.

      When you told me you were going to disappear, I started to panic again.  I stopped myself.  As long as I could sense you, I was fine.  My father was going to get his punishment for his crimes.

      The police gave me my mom and sis back.  I had long hoped that they weren't dead.  I kept hope.  Somehow, I knew that they weren't gone.

      Then, my father started yelling.  He said something about killing you.  I didn't call out to you in fear of my own safety, but for yours.  For a while, I remember the same story the policeman told gramps.  He died of a heart attack.  

      I now remember Dreg torturing him like a rag doll, tossing him into the air, and gnawing on him like a dog would a bone.  You caused his body to catch slow burning blue fire, then buried him half dead.  Yet, I didn't feel sorry for him as I watched.

      When Dama told me my past, everything clicked.  That was how I felt you.  I remembered Asman.  With his return, I regained a piece of myself.  But, only you could make me feel whole.

      Then, Pegasus used Malik to attack me.  I thought I was going to die and lose all I had just found in a cruel twist of fate.  I was ready to give up because I felt incomplete again.  Then, you returned making the feeling go away.

      I sensed your fear.  You were inside of me, working as fast as you could.  I was so close to just letting go, but you screamed at me not to give up on you.  I couldn't leave you.  I grabbed onto your mind like a drowning man would a life preserver.    

      I woke up hearing your voice.  I had been jealous of Yug and the others because they could answer back in their minds.  I couldn't.  Then, you heard me, and answered back to me.  I felt your confusion, then happiness.

      Then, I had to know.  I had to know what you tasted like.  I craved you.  I knew I could have called Asman, but I didn't.  I wanted you to feed me.

      I'm addicted now.  It was sweet and tangy.  I wanted more.  So I kissed you.  I had kissed people before, but never felt fire.  It felt like I was being burned from the inside out.  Yet, it was a good feeling.

      When you told me that I was your mate, and that the marks on my neck proved it, I started to freak out again.  I blocked it from you.  What if all of this was a lie?  What if the marks were accidents?  What if the emotion I felt from you wasn't really love?

      At the party, when you told me about Yami, I made a decision.  To hell with where we were.  I think the smell was affecting me a little as well.  My mind was screaming at me to touch you again to assure myself you were real.  I wanted to know that the desire I felt from you was real.  We proved that to each other nicely…

      After that, I thought I was going to slice ever person that looked at you with any interest in half.  It didn't matter if it was male or female.  I guess that's when my eyes started showing red.  You looked good, and your confidence drew people to you.

      Your dueling skills surprised me.  You used strategies I would never have thought of to use in a million years.  When you lost, I felt your frustration.  I wanted to hit Yami so bad, but I knew I couldn't.  With the way he moves, I probably wouldn't have been able to land a punch anyway.  

      Then, I heard your conversation with him.  You called him 'King of Games.'  Then, you brushed it off like it was an everyday occurrence.  I still glared at Yami a little.  I guess he noticed, and saw my eyes through Marik's illusion.

      On the ride home, I was happy.  I was so… scatterbrained, I barely warned Yug in time to keep us from crashing into the invisible barrier.  I refused to lose anything I desperately clung to in my life.  That includes Yugi.  I couldn't let him be taken by those monster freaks of nature.  I was exhausted, but I still fought.  Yet, I kept my eye on you.  I prayed to every deity I knew that they would keep you safe.  They must have listened.

      You left with the others to go find nourishment.  I was so woozy I was forced to call Asman.  He barely caught me as I started to collapse.  His blood helped me, but it wasn't the blood I wanted and craved.

      I fell asleep waiting for you.  The incomplete feeling came back.  I knew the second you returned.  I went back to sleep with your arms wrapped around me.

      When I woke up, I was going to wake you, but you looked too peaceful.  So, I went downstairs.  I was still so weak and tired, I couldn't think straight.  I had just left you, but I was looking for you.

      Asman gave me more of his blood before I fell back asleep.  I vaguely sensed receiving more.  I think it was Dama's.  It helped me greatly, but it wasn't their blood I yearned to taste.

      When the others started coming downstairs, I began to grow uneasy again.  I could see the love shining between them.  I could smell their reaction to each other.  They looked so happy.

      They were going to be converted.  They wouldn't go crazy.  I could sense it.  But, then I started thinking again, and my mind when out of control.  Would it hurt?  How much?  But, I would do it.  I would take the risk.  Yet, I still doubted our bond.  Did you really love me?

      Then, you reentered my mind.  I knew you were invisibly walking behind me the whole time, but you stayed quiet.  I know you were just watching over me.

      I froze when you told me emotions couldn't lie in a bond.  You told me to look.  Did I dare?  After so many years of feeling incomplete, did I dare hope?

      When I did feel your mind, everything came crashing down to one conclusion.

      After not having love for so long… With you, it was finally mine…forever."

            Jou finally looked back up into Seto's eyes.  They were both crying softly.  "Oh, Jou…why did you hide this from me?"  Seto pulled him tightly against him.

      "I don't know.  I didn't know how to tell you."

      "You will never feel incomplete again.  I'm here.  If you ever need me, all you have to do is call me in your mind.  I would have to be deep asleep not to hear you.  We are connected now."

      " I know."  Jou smiled.  "I do love you."  He didn't hold anything back from Seto.

      "And, I love you."  Seto kissed him gently, purring low in his throat.

            They settled back on the bench to watch the world pass them by, wrapped in each other's arms.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Author's Note:  Please read completely!!  **Votes at bottom!!**

            I am starting to wonder about this story.  It doesn't seem to be getting very many reviews.  I want to know what you guys think about this story.  Am I wasting my time on this?  I know that I am enjoying writing it, but are you enjoying reading it?

      I know there are two readers that have loyally reviewed on Mediaminer every time I post an update.  I thank them for that.  Still love ya both!  Sorry for the long wait on the new chapter.  Job searching has been hard.  Finally found one though!  Yeah!  I will get money to replace all I spent in Spain.  @_@

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Vote #1** - I want to create more pairs.  Here are the people that remain from our cast.

Human: Anzu, Honda, and Malik's sister - Is it spelled Ishizu?

You decide if they are human, or like Yami: Otogi, Shadi, and Mai

Like Yami:  Mokuba, and Serenity (quarter)

If you want Bandit Keith in on this, you can decide if he is good or bad, but understand that if you want him evil, he can't be a hunter.

      Pair them up how you want them to be in the story, or if you want them in the story at all.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Vote #2** – Should I give Jou an item, or not?  If so, which of the remaining items should he receive?  This can include the eye.

 I will total responses on Saturday of this week…that is if I continue the story.


	22. Marik's Fear

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Nor do I own the "Dark" series.  I am just a fan fiction writer having fun.  So please don't sue me.  ^_^

/ Yugi to Yami /   // Yami to Yugi //   \Ryou to Bakura\  \\ Bakura to Ryou \\     [Malik to Marik]      [[Marik to Malik]]    (Seto to Jou)     ((Jou to Seto))

* General conversation *    _Personal thoughts_     +Commands+

**Warning:  **Some strong language from both Malik and Marik

Marik is OoC in sections of this chapter!

The Hunters

Tiger_Serenity

Chapter 22

Marik's Fear

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marik's View

      "Why, Marik?  Why did you do this to me?"  Malik was looking at him with pain filled eyes.  Blood was dripping down from gashes in his arms and legs.  Bruises covered his tanned body.  His clothes were torn and hanging off of him like rags.

      "Malik?"  He took a step forward, reaching to pull him against him.  Fear and anger rose in him as he took in his mate's injuries.  "What happened to you?!"

      "No!  Get away!  Stay away from me!"  Malik jerked away from him.  Panic filled his eyes as he stumbled.  "I hate you!  Stay away!"

_I hate you…_  Pain stabbed deep inside Marik.  _What happened?  He hates me? Who attacked him?  I'll kill the bastard!  Is he mad because I was not there to protect him?  But, what happened?  I don't understand!  How could I have not sensed him in danger!?_

            He jerked as the scenery shifted around him.  _The Shadow Realm?  Why am I here?_

      "Malik?"  Marik shifted uneasily as the darkness whirled around him.  The hair prickled on the back of his neck.  "Malik, where are you?  Malik!"

      "Malik is unreachable to you now, traitor."  A velvet voice called out from the shadows.

_Unreachable?  Traitor?_

            Shifting figures that resembled Yami and the others appeared, walking around him in circles.  "Traitor…"  Seto's energy flared with blue light.  Yugi's puzzle and Ryou's ring were glowing brilliant gold around their necks.

      "Why do you call me traitor?  I have betrayed no one!  I am loyal to you, my prince!"

      "Traitor…"  Their voices repeated in a cold chant.

      "I am not a traitor!"  His voice echoed off the swirling colors.  "Why do you call my such?!"

      "You betrayed your mate, and your people."

      "What?!"  His mouth dropped open in shock.

      "You do not deserve your mate any longer.  We have combined our powers to break your bond with him.  He is free of you now to live his life as he chooses.  Now you will die."  Yami went down into an attack position.  His eyes flashed red fire.  The golden eye shined brightly on his forehead.

      "My prince, I do not understand!"  Marik could hear the desperation and panic in his own voice.

      "You are being punished for what you have done.  When we are done with you, you will be praying for death."  Bakura's voice sounded odd in it dark coldness.  A greenish aura lighted his body.

      "What have I done!?"

      "You do not remember?"  Yami sneered.

      "No!"

      "You attacked your mate."  Seto's body crouched into a spring position, ready to launch forward to attack.

      "What?! Never!"  Cold sweat broke out on his body.  _I cannot fight off all of them… I did not attack Malik!_

      "You handed the sacred rod over to the enemy…Pegasus.  Then, you tried to steal Yugi and Ryou's items.  You betrayed us. You betrayed your mate."

      "No!  You are wrong!  I would never do that!  I would never attack Malik, or hand over the items to Pegasus!  He is our enemy!"

      "No…he is your ally."

      "I would never align myself with him!  He was controlling Malik.  I will kill the damned bastard when I see him for using him against his will to harm others."

      "You deny your actions?"

      "Yes, because I didn't' do anything!"

      "The proof is on your hands."

_What?_  He looked down.  His hands were shaped into sharp talons.  Drying blood stained the tips.  The image of him clawing Malik filled his vision.  _No!  They lie!_

      "You attacked him at the dance.  You took his innocence from him."

      "No!  I fled from him to protect him!"

      "You raped him, and stole his item.  He was near death when we reached him."

      "No!  I left!"

      "Traitor…"

      "Betrayer…"

      "You did not deserve Malik.  You do not deserve to live."

      "Vampire…"

      "I am not vampire!  I did not attack Malik!  Why do you do this!?  You lie!" The images of him attacking Malik were flying in front of his eyes.  The pain in his eyes broke Marik's spirit.  Pegasus' laugh filled his ears as he watched himself hand over the rod from his clawed hand.  "No!"

            Suddenly Malik appeared before him.  "Why?  Why?"

      "I did nothing!"

      "You attacked me…"

      "I ran when I sensed Yami!  I did no such thing!"

      "You raped me…"

      "No!"  He grabbed his chest, as the pain grew worse inside his soul.  Tears he had not cried for over 2000 years filled his eyes.

      "Traitor…"

      "Die…"

      "You attacked me…I hate you…I hate you…hate you…"  Malik's eyes held an eerie emptiness.

      "No!"  He could only watch as Bakura sprang towards him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malik's View

_            Something was wrong.  He could sense it, even though he was only half awake.  Fear, panic, and a sense of loss was flowing over his mind._

[[No!]]  Marik suddenly jerked next to him on the bed.

               "What the?!"  His eyes snapped open at the desperate cry inside his mind.

            He rolled quickly to look at Marik.  He gasped as he saw small tears trickling slowly down his face.  _What is wrong with him!?_

[[I ran!  I did not… No!  Stop!]]

[Marik, wake up!]

[[I would never do such a thing!  Malik, please!]]

_Huh?  What is he dreaming?_

[[I am not vampire!]]

[Marik, wake up!]

[[I would never hurt you!  You are my mate!]]

            Malik relaxed his body.  _Let's see if this works.  I have to see what is going wrong. He won't wake up.   Whatever it is, his mind is making it seem real.  I can feel his heart fluctuating._

            He felt his connection to Marik sharpen as he reached inside of his mind.  Dark swirls filled his vision.

      "Traitor…"

      "Vampire…"

      "You broke me…"  He heard his own voice say.

_What the hell?!_

_      "This is not real!  I did not betray anyone!"  He watched as Marik barely dodged an attack from Bakura, only to be struck from behind by a dark-faced Seto._

[No!  Marik, why are they attacking you?!]

      "Traitor…"

      "You attacked me…"

_What?  Why am I saying I attacked him in his dream?_

      "You are my mate!  I would never attack you.  Can't you see that?"

      "You are his mate no longer."  Yugi whispered.

      "I hate you…"  His voice floated from the darkness.

      "No!"  He watched Marik collapse in defeat.  Tears still misted his eyes.  "You have taken my mate from me, and accused me of treason.  I have nothing left.  Kill me if you wish.  Just promise me that you will take care of him for me."

[Marik!  You are dreaming!  I am still here!  Wake up!]

      "Die…"  Yami moved to strike.

_No!  Marik!_

            Bright light filled his vision.  Everything around him froze, leaving a gasping Marik kneeling on the floor.

[Marik?]

            Marik jerked to look right at him.  [[Malik… You're not bleeding anymore.  They said…they said I attacked you, and stole the rod to give it to Pegasus.  They said I am no longer your mate.  Ra, what have I done?]]

[You have done nothing.  You are dreaming.]

[[Dreaming…]]

[Yes, dreaming.  I think it's time for you to wake up.  I don't know why you dreamed you attacked me, but you haven't.  I am here, and I am still your mate.  So, wake up.]

[[I'm dreaming…]]

            Malik let his mind relax back into his own body.  The rod was glowing brightly in his hand.  _Thank you.  It seemed to grow brighter in response before slowly returning to its natural shine._

[Wake up.]

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Normal View

            He yelped as Marik grabbed him in a tight hug.  "It seemed so real…"

      "I know.  I saw parts of it, remember?"

      "Are you sure I am not still dreaming?"

      "I'm sure."

      "I need to know…"

      "Why did your dream have you attacking me?"

            Marik's eyes developed a far off look.  "If I had not left during the dance, I could have attacked you."

      "What?  Why?"

      "By nature, my people are very sensitive to each other.  This is especially true among hunters that are in close quarters.  Unless strong reactions are blocked, it can affect the other hunters in the same manner.  Meaning, for example, if Seto becomes extremely pissed at someone and does not guard his emotion, we will all become angry, just from his reaction."

      "So Seto got really pissed, and it made you leave?"

      "No."

      "Then what?"

      "Yami became…oversensitive while dancing with Yugi.  He did not mask his body's smell.  My control is not as strong as the others.  If I had not fled, my body would have also become stimulated…which could have caused me to do something that I would have regretted greatly afterwards."

      "Which would have been you attacking me to relieve your body."

      "Exactly."

      "Why didn't you just tell me?  I could have…taken care of you." 

      "No, you couldn't have."

      "Why not?" 

      "You are still human.  Your body would not have withstood what I would have done…  It would have seriously hurt you, or worse."

      "So in order to keep that from happening, you ran out."

      "It was all I could do until the reaction faded."

      "So the whole vampire thing…"

      "Was true actually.  I took my frustration out on it.  But, I still fear hurting you."

            Malik's face grew into a wide grin.  "I know a way to solve all of our problems."

      "What's that?"

      "The obvious.  Continue my conversion."

      "Are you sure?"

      "More than sure."

      "I ask you, again, do you take what I offer you of your own free will?"  He opened a small cut near the base of his hand.

      "Yes, I do."

      "Then drink."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

            It had become some kind of crazy seduction.  By the time Marik broke off Malik's nipping teeth, they were both panting.   His vision swam slowly.  His skin had become hypersensitive to touch.  He could feel the heat growing inside Malik.

      "We must be crazy."  He purred.

      "Why do you say that?"

      "I just reminded myself no less than five minutes ago how little control I have, and then went and did this."

      "Don't beat yourself up over nothing.  You have more control than you think, or I would already be tied up by now…not that I would mind."

      "Watch it, or you just may get it."

      "Promises…promises."  Malik smirked.

            Marik growled.  They could hear Ryou in the shower down the hall.  He was humming a song off key.

      "You amaze me."

      "What?"

      "You have no qualms or second thoughts about what you did.  The next time you will convert.  It will be painful for you."

      "I have nothing left, Marik.  My sister doesn't care about me.  I supported my father's pan to be remarried.  She didn't.  They argued.  She left and never came back.  Dad tried to make it up to her, but she wouldn't accept it.  

      I also tried.  She threw it back in my face.  I have no family left, other than her.  My mom and dad were both only children, so I don't have aunts or uncles.  My grandparents have been long gone.  My mother died of cancer when I was three.  I'm alone now."

      "I wouldn't say that."

      "Why not?"

      "What about me?"  Marik huffed.

      "What about you?"  Malik smirked.

            Marik growled lightly before nipping at him.  "I'm your mate, that's what."

      "Oh yeah."

      "Did you forget?"

      "No…I remember quite well, actually."  He paused.

      "What?"

      "I've been thinking about something.  Seeing your dream really made me realize…Is what I feel for you…love?"

            Marik blinked.  _Do I remember what love feels like?  I have been wandering all these years without it.  I barely remember my parents.  I lost them when I was only 37 years old.  Still a 'baby' by our standards._

_I wandered after that.  Watching their deaths before my eyes scared me.  I could do nothing to help them.  I was powerless at the time.  It was then I swore to become an elite hunter._

_I became the youngest hunter ever at only 39.  Fighting for so long, I must admit, has warped me.  It is why I have such little control._

_I met Bakura about 1500 years later.  Two years after that, we met Yami and Seto.  We wandered together, destroying renegade vampires._

_Yami knew the instant his father was killed.  He became leader in that same instant.  Because we were the closest to him, we remained as his protectors._

_We wandered for so long thinking that out mates had long since passed.  Now I have Malik.  The feeling I have for him is foreign to me.  Is this love that I'm feeling towards him?_

[You don't know either, huh?]

[[No, I don't.  There is one thing I know, though.]]

[What's that?]

            Marik rolled to lie partially on top of him.  [[Now that I have you, I'm never going to let you go.]]  He nipped at his lower lip.

[Good.  And I told you earlier; you have more control than you think.]

[[Sneaking around in my head again, I see.]]

[Just looking.]

      "See anything interesting?"

      "Can you teach me how to do that?"  He watched as Marik's memory showed him casting illusions for people's entertainment.  They laughed as he made Yami appear to have bunny ears and a tail.  Yami had not been pleased.

      "Weave illusions?"

      "Yeah."

      "All of my people can, but I am stronger than most.  I can teach you after you are converted."

      "What about…"

      "That I am not going to allow at all."

      "Why not!?"

      "It is dangerous to actually hunt and destroy vampires."

      "I fought them off, didn't I?"

      "Yes, but I was watching you almost the entire time.  If anything had started to go wrong, I would have intervened instantly through you.  I almost flipped when that vampires bit you, but I was too busy blocking an attack to do anything.  Instead you used the strength the rod gave you to shove her off of you.  I'm extremely glad it did."

      "You won't teach me to hunt?"

      "No."

      "What if I want to?"

      "I won't let you."

      "Watch me."  Malik's eyes were hard and cold.

            Marik growled.  "Is that a threat?"  His eyes narrowed.

      "Damn right it is.  I would not be able to sit around and watch, or wait, when I have the power to help.  I may be a little crazy, but I'm not evil.  I have never broken any morals, and I help people if I can.  Granted, I like pulling pranks and messing with people a little, but I never do anything that can cause extreme harm or death to them.  I value life just as you do.

      I like action.  You know that.  You learned that about me the night we met.  As whip says, I still have a good heart.

      I would know what to do if I was attacked.  It would take a strain off of you.  I sense that extreme need to protect me inside of you.  I don't need it.  Well, everyone needs a little protection, but you're overprotective.  

      I will learn to hunt, and you're going to teach me, or I'll find someone who will."  His eyes glinted in determination, as if daring Marik to say no.

      "You're threatening me?  I don't believe this!"

      "Believe it.'

      "No."

      "Fuck you!"  Malik jerked up.  Ryou paused as he came out the bathroom door.

      "Huh?"  Ryou stared at Malik as he walked toward him.

      "Not you, Ryou.  The bastard behind me."  He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.  The lock slid into place.

      "What happened?"  Ryou blinked, confused, as he turned to Marik.

      "Don't ask, Ryou.  Don't ask."  Marik sighed, rubbing his forehead.

      "Okay.  I hope you two work it out, whatever it is."  He walked down the stairs.  Bakura had been waiting, grumbling about how long humans take to clean themselves.  The pants and shirt he created as Ryou came down the stairs fit him nicely.

[[Malik…]]

[Fuck…you.]  The words came across cold and emotionless.  A barrier slammed down loudly in Marik's mind, causing him to flinch.  The link was closed completely between them.

            He knocked on the door.  "Malik, open up."

      "Leave…now."

      "Malik…"

      "Go away."  The shower snapped on.

            Marik sighed.  He looked down to see an inch space between the floor and the bottom of the door. He smiled.  His body twisted and shrank.  Scales covered down to his new tail.  The forked tongue hissed out of his mouth.  He slithered under the door.

            The room was still filled with the steam from Ryou's shower.  More steam came from behind the curtain.  "Malik…"

      "Damn it!"  The shower curtain yanked back.  Marik froze.  "Go away!  Get out!  Leave!"

            He faced a very angry Malik, who was also very naked and wet.  _Sweet damn…_

      "I said leave."

      "Malik, just listen to me for a second."  His voice sounded weird to his own ears.

      "What?"  Malik crossed his arms, drawing attention to his chest.

_Damn!_  Marik blinked.  "You think I would be less worried, but you're wrong.  I would be even more worried.  Haven't you seen my memories?  I was close to death several times.  It's dangerous!  _Damn…_

      "I'll take that risk, just as you do.  I will not sit and wait.  I'm not like that.  If you can't accept that, then leave…now."

      "Do you realize what you are asking of me?"  Marik sighed.

      "Yes, I do."

      "I would be putting my own mate in danger."

      "Marik, now you listen to me.  We're connected.  You bonded us, right?  If you die, I will follow you.  I know that, and I accept it as well.  But, what if something happens and I'm not there, or Seto, or the others?  We'd both go.  Do you want that?  I have never…felt like I do…when I'm with you.  I feel complete.  I would feel better knowing that we were able to watch out for each other.  Protecting each other.  This way…we can be together…for as long...as possible in this world."  His voice was low by the end.  "I guess it is love."

            Marik jerked at those words.  The truth behind them made shudder.  "I guess it is."  Now that they both realized what they were feeling, it felt even stronger and warmer to them, bringing peace to two battered souls.  "You are willing to learn and accept all I tell you?  There will be limits.  If there is an ancient, you will not follow.  You will stay behind.  They are dangerous.  Extremely dangerous.  You will learn and practice with me before you hunt with me for real.  Do you accept?"

      "So…no ancient, I can come?  You will teach me?"

      "Yami is going to kill me for this…but yes."

            Malik grabbed the front of his shirt.  Marik went forward, startled.  He was getting wet from the still spraying showerhead, but didn't care.  He was focused on the rough kiss Malik was giving him.

[You're getting wet.]

[[Who give a damn?]]

            Fire raced through both of them, but Malik still shivered.  Marik had his hand fisted in his wet hair, tilting his head back even farther to be attacked by his invading mouth.  It broke off to latch onto his neck.

            Marik's teeth sank into his neck.  [How?]  His head snapped back, exposing more of his neck to the biting mouth.  He slipped back as Marik stepped all the way into the shower.

[[How does this not hurt?]]

[Yes…it feels…damn.]  Marik laughed low against his neck.

[[Do you like this?]] H ebrok off and kissed Malik again, letting him taste his own blood.

[Yes.]

[[We're mates.  That's why.]]

            A pounding sound came from the door.  "Hey, you two.  Yugi's grandfather does have to pay a water bill.  Knock it off, and get out."  Yami's voice came through the door.

      "Damn it, Yami!"  * We could always pay the water bill for him. *

* Already offered.  He refused. *

* Great… *  " We need to get out, I guess."

[We can continue…later at my house]  He smirked as he got out of the tub.

[[Excellent idea.]]

      "Ah, great."

      "What?"

      "Do you mind?  My clothes are all gross."

      "Any preferences?"

      "Black pants.  I don't care about the shirt.  No girly colors, though."

      "Shit.  I think you would look good in pink."

      "Don't even think about it."

      "Oh well.  Here are the pants…sans a zipper…but there is a draw string to tighten them, and a yellow shirt to go with them."

      "You make that look easy."

      "It is, once you get the hang of it…and your stomach just growled.  Hungry?"

      "A little.  It's past lunchtime."

      "Are you sure you want to go back to your house tonight?"

      "Is that a bad idea?"

      "Not really."

      "Then, yes.  It's too crowded here."

      "Then, let's get out of here."

      "Uh...Marik, you're still all wet."  He turned to grab his towel.

            He turned back and gaped.  During the short second that he had turned his back, Marik had dried himself and changed clothes.  "You were saying?"

      "Never mind.  That's convenient."

      "Let's go get you some food before your stomach goes renegade."  They walked out and down the stairs.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Author's note

            As you can see, I am continuing this story.  Thank you all for the wonderful support you have shown me.  I am glad so many people have enjoyed this.  Votes have been calculated, and I am happy with what the majority chose.

            Unfortunately, I am not going to be able to update very often.  I just recently changed shifts.  I was on graveyard @_@  Now, I am working during the day.

            I wrote this on the fly before going to bed, so if there are any glaring grammar or spelling mistakes, please be kind.  I will review it again tomorrow or the next day to look for anything I missed.  Later. ^_^


End file.
